Two Brothers
by Poppylena
Summary: The visit of two brothers to Pemberley has the potential for romance.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Two Brothers  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Sir Felix and Bertram belong to me.  
**Summary:** The visit of two brothers to Pemberley has the potential for romance.

* * *

"Darcy is to be married," Bertram Calder announced to his brother as he entered his study. He sat in the chair opposite him and waited.

Sir Felix Calder looked up at him from his book. "Is that all? Hardly surprising, Bertram."

Bertram ignored the indifference in his tone. Sir Felix rarely became excited about anything. "To a girl from the south. Hertfordshire, I believe. Bennet is the name. It was not a name I recognised. Daughter of a minor gentleman, I think. I thought Darcy would have married someone of standing." Sir Felix and himself rarely left Grantholme, their home in Yorkshire. It was some fifteen miles from Pemberley and the Calder family lands bordered part of Mr Darcy's estate. Sir Felix had no desire to travel to London and certainly not during the season. Bertram was also happy to stay with his elder brother. Though more gregarious by nature he liked his quiet life. Nothing stopped him from going but he only wanted to go if Sir Felix went. He would have little fun without him. "It is said his family does not approve. By all accounts she is pretty. There are quite a few disappointed ladies, apparently."

"Bertie, Bertie." Sir Felix stopped him. He could chatter for hours. "You gossip more than a woman. Where did you hear this from?"

"Helena. Aunt and Uncle Bentley are in Town." Bertram replied. Their cousin kept them well informed of the going-ons of society.

"And this concerns us how? You do not normally bother me with the bits of romantic trivia Helena writes us." To the casual observer Sir Felix would seem irritated by his brother. Looks were deceptive, though. Sir Felix had a great amount of affection for his younger brother. They had been orphaned some ten years ago when he was six-and-ten and Bertram three-and-ten. Bertram had grown from a boy to a man in his care, though still a little childish at times. Eton and Cambridge had not cured him of that, possibly because he was so used to looking to his older brother for guidance.

"When Mr Darcy marries he will naturally return to Pemberley. To celebrate this he will most likely throw a ball. As his close neighbours we will be invited. I can have a little fun and you, dear brother, will actually have to leave the house," Bertram said, smiling at his brother.

"What makes you so sure I will go?" Sir Felix asked his brother.

"Because you will not want to appear rude by refusing. Instead you will sit in a corner, on your own. Not because you are shy or nervous but because company makes you exceedingly bored. That is unless you are looking for faults in other people."

"Or perhaps I shall be going to ensure you do not make a fool of yourself by asking every girl there to marry you," he sounded stern but was smiling as he spoke.

"I will not," Bertram protested. "Not _every_ girl. Some are bound to be married already. Do you think they will be many girls there?" he asked, quite serious for once. Not being in Town limited the opportunities for courtship. He made sure he took advantage of every chance that arose.

"I imagine so. Miss Darcy will be there, I should think," Sir Felix replied.

"No. Miss Darcy is more suited to you," Bertram said thoughtfully. "She always seems rather nervous around me."

"That is because you talk endlessly and very little is sensible. Maybe, then, Miss…Bennet," he hesitate to recall the name, "has sisters."

"Yes. All married knowing my luck," Bertram said despondently.

Sir Felix smiled at his expression. "Or she has brothers. Or no siblings at all. We will not know until we meet her."

"Think Helena will marry me?" Bertram asked.

"No and I beseech you to spare us the embarrassment by not asking," Sir Felix told him. "We lack family as it is without you insulting what we do have. Now, we have established Darcy is to be married, to have a ball to which we will be invited and which you hope will contain girls. Anything else or can I continue my work?"

Bertram nodded with a rather impish expression on his face. He stood up and chose a book from one of the shelves. He sat back down and opened it, starting to read. He kept cheekily glancing over the top at his brother. Sir Felix was leant over his desk writing on a sheet of paper.

"You were reading a book when I came in," Bertram pointed out, grinning. "It did not look very work-like." He knew about his brother's secret habit of reading not-so-serious books, regardless of what he claimed otherwise.

"It was on estate management," Sir Felix said haughtily. "You cannot speak anyway. What have you got there?" he asked, pointing at the book Bertram held.

"Locke. What else could have come from your shelves? What was it then?" Bertram was revelling in his brother's discomfort. "A novel, I wager." Sir Felix tried to slip it under one of the open ledgers on his table. "_Udolpho_? Or that new one?"

"Be quiet, Bertram, I am trying to work."

Bertram looked smug and carried on reading. He smirked as something came to mind. "Something filthy then. _Fanny Hill_!" He knew it would not be so but it was amusing to watch Felix's reaction. He then ducked as a screwed-up piece of paper came his way. "Missed!"

* * *

Three months later:

"So you were right," Sir Felix said as he read a letter. They were sat eating breakfast. "Mr Darcy has invited us to a ball in honour of the new Mrs Darcy. It is to take place on the 11th."

Bertram smiled. It was good news. He had been eager for some event. The last gathering he had gone to seemed a long time ago. There was no use persuading Sir Felix to host anything. He was very determined in his avoidance of society. It was only manners that led him to consider Mr Darcy's invitation. "I shall need a new suit." he said.

"For once I have to agree with you," Felix said. "Though clothes should not be your first thought, Bertie, you are neither a women nor a dandy."

"Say what you wish, Felix," Bertram was not bothered by his brother's words. "The ball will be filled with the fashionable London sort probably. I do not want to look provincial in an old suit."

"I do not think that much change will have happened in several months but I shall send for my tailor nonetheless," Sir Felix told him. His brother did have strange ideas at times. Maybe it would have been better if they had spent time in London. The solitary life was not probably suitable for someone of Bertram's nature. Hopefully, then, he would meet a likeminded person at Darcy's ball. Somebody he could become friends with. Sir Felix was always conscious of the fact that isolation was his choosing not Bertram's. He did not want his younger brother to become too used to being a recluse. It did not complement his character.

"Does it say who will be there?" Bertram asked.

"He mentions Mrs Darcy's family will be there but only briefly. Other than that, no," Sir Felix put the letter down. "You shall have to be surprised then. I shall reply and say we shall see him on the 11th."

* * *


	2. Chapter One

**Title:** Two Brothers  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Sir Felix and Bertram belong to me.  
**Summary:** The visit of two brothers to Pemberley has the potential for romance.

First things first. Thank you for all the reviews, they were very welcome :)

Secondly, I'm in my final year at university so between lots of reading, writing my dissertation and various essays I probably will not be able to get the chapters up as fast as I want. I'll aim for once a week but if I'm really busy I might miss a week. I apologise for that in advance but it just means I've gone from writing about nineteenth century England in a story sense to writing about it in an academic sense :)

* * *

Chapter One

"And the Calders?" Elizabeth asked Darcy. They had been sat in a parlour at Pemberley. She had been asking whom various people were who had been invited to the ball. Naturally, she had not met many of the people coming. As customary on these occasions, the guest list drew from notable families in the surrounding area.

"Some of our closest neighbours," Darcy replied. "Grantholme is over the border in Yorkshire. The late Sir Wilfrid Calder was a good friend of my father."

"Will the party include any ladies?" Elizabeth asked. If it did there was always a chance it would include a past potential bride of Darcy's. Having met Miss Bingley and Miss de Bourgh she was intrigued as to other prospective matches.

"Not unless Sir Felix has drastically changed his ways. No, it is two brothers. The eldest, Sir Felix, is a little younger than myself and I believe Bertram is a few years younger again," Darcy said. Sir Felix had been an occasional playmate when they were children.

"Are they agreeable?" Elizabeth smiled. Despite being married she still had to tease details out of him.

"In essentials, yes." It was a typical Darcy reply. "But Bertram talks too much whilst Sir Felix rarely says a word."

"So he belongs to the Darcy school of manners."

"It could be put like that," Darcy said. "But my reticence usually comes from nervousness – I can no longer hide that fact from you – whereas Sir Felix, if he so wished, could be the centre of attention without the slightest unease." Darcy was not the only gentleman to have perfected the art of standing alone and being silent. "Sir Felix simply dislikes people. Not because they make him anxious or overwhelmed but because they bore him. He prefers his own company."

"He is proud?" Elizabeth asked.

"You mean, is he likely to dissuade Bertram from courting your sister?" Darcy responded. Thankfully, Elizabeth had fully forgiven him for trying to separate Mr Bingley and Jane. He still felt ashamed to think of it, though. "No. Bertram could fall in love with a peasant girl and Sir Felix would not bother. He is a fair man, he treats everybody with equal," here Darcy smiled, "indifference."

"I am intrigued. And the other brother?" Elizabeth asked.

"Similarly unperturbed by people. The difference is it manifests itself as the inability to stop talking. It is with great fortune that Sir Felix is hard to embarrass. As long as Bertram does not ask every girl he meets to marry him Sir Felix does not interfere." It had been a few years since he saw Bertram but he doubted he had changed much. "You will like him. Why do you smile so, Lizzy?"

"I was thinking of potential matches. Sir Felix with Miss Bingley and her social climbing. She was after you. Maybe she likes the silent, unsociable sort," Elizabeth kept smiling. She had little time for her once rival.

"Miss Bingley likes the rich, well-connected sort. Pemberley was her object of desire, little else." He turned to his wife. "We do not have to invite Miss Bingley, if you would prefer not to."

"It is to late now. I am not bothered about Miss Bingley. She does not frighten me!" Elizabeth said, laughing. She sighed happily. "My first ball as mistress of Pemberley. Can you believe it?

* * *

"Oh Lizzy!" Elizabeth was apprehended by her mother as soon as she left the parlour. "Imagine! Your first ball as mistress of Pemberley." Mrs Bennet had changed little, despite having only two daughters at home now. Mr Bennet, Mary, Kitty and herself had travelled to Derbyshire for this momentous occasion. Mr and Mrs Bingley had also come up. Mrs Bennet had found that she had more in common with her daughter than she thought; especially now she had married Mr Darcy with his £10,000 a year (at least). "Does it all go well?" 

"Yes, Mamma," Elizabeth also found she got on better with her mother. She now supposed one could be settled too near to one's family. "Mr Darcy was telling me of the guests we are to expect just now."

"Are there to be many eligible young men?" Mrs Bennet asked. Three daughters down but she still was committed to her mission in life. So far the time Kitty (and sometimes Mary) had spent with Jane and Elizabeth had not resulted in any matches. "I am merely concerned for your sisters."

"I believe there are to be a number, yes," Elizabeth smiled. It was so refreshing not to be on the receiving end of her mother's scheming, though it had never been as intense as Jane's experience.

"Are you playing matchmaker again, Mrs Bennet," Mr Bennet came up behind them, "I will have no rakes or rogues. I have had my fill with Mr Wickham."

"Mr Bennet!" his wife exclaimed. "Mr Darcy would not invite rakes and rogues! Though I cannot see why Mr and Mrs Wickham could not come. I should like to see my Lydia," Mrs Bennet lamented.

"Mamma, that is not possible. You must see that," Elizabeth said patiently.

"Yes, yes," Mrs Bennet sighed. "But I miss my Lydia." She dabbed melodramatically at her eyes with her handkerchief. "I shall go find Kitty. She must look her best tonight; Mary too." She went off, handkerchief still held to her face.

"I feel for Mary and Kitty, indeed I do, Lizzy," her father said though amusement was very apparent on his face. "And any young man that takes your mother's fancy."

* * *

"The dark blue looks better," Bertram said. He was sat watching his brother being dressed in preparation for the ball. He had been a bundle of hardly-contained excitement since waking. It was only now he was slowing down and that was only because now he was dressed he did not want to ruin his clothes. 

Sir Felix looked at himself in the mirror, "I shall take your word for it." He looked at his brother's reflection. "Dark brown, Bertram?" he asked. It was an unusually sober colour for him.

"Everything else seemed to wash me out," he complained. He could not deny that he wanted to look his best. It was quite the social event. It was the first ball to be held at Pemberley for a few years plus a considerable number were curious about the new Mrs Darcy. Especially as she had been surrounded by rumours. "I hope we have a good time."

"I confess I am all anticipation," Sir Felix said.

"A breakthrough!" Bertram exclaimed grinning. "If it is a success will you consider a ball at Grantholme?" he asked hopefully.

"That would be going to far," Sir Felix remarked. "Though maybe I could endure being in Town for a few months."

"When? For the season? Maybe more than a few months? And going to assemblies and whatnot?" Bertram eagerly questioned. "Would we open the townhouse or stay with the Bentleys?

"Bertie!" Sir Felix protested. "I have not even decided yet. Though if you behave badly tonight we may have to fade into obscurity up here to avoid scandal."

* * *

Sir Felix alighted from the carriage and looked around him, head held high. Bertram was helped down and stood beside him. 

"It's a very fine house," Bertram remarked marvelling at Pemberley. He had only been young the last time he had visited. It had been before their parent's deaths. Sir Felix had been since though not often.

"It is the finest house in the north, if not the whole country," Sir Felix said in reply. "I do believe it makes Grantholme look like a hovel," he said but there was no jealousy.

Bertram smiled, taking in the other carriages dropping off guests, the music he could hear from the house and the scenes of revelry he could see in the windows. "Shall we go in?"

Sir Felix nodded and they entered. Once in they gave their cloaks and hats to a footman and went to where Darcy was receiving guests. He was stood with Elizabeth, Georgiana, the Bingleys and the remaining Bennets.

"Darcy," Sir Felix bowed, Bertram following his example.

"Sir Felix, Bertram," Darcy returned the bow and proceeded to introduce them to the others.

The Bennets, present and former, were able to get their first look at the Calders as they were being introduced. Sir Felix was the taller of the two. He was slim, distinguished and held himself in a very gentleman-like manner. He was not strikingly handsome but neither was he lacking in looks. His countenance was stern but was to be expected, given his disposition. His hair and eyes were a light brown and his complexion clear. Bertram was shorter but still slimly built like his brother. He was very pleasing to look at. Handsome but the chief attraction was the smiling face that was full of life. He was darker than his brother, in hair and eyes at least; they were almost black in colour. He was very pale, however, but it was not through illness. He had taken after his mother who had been noted in her day for the beauty of her jet-black hair against her snow-white skin. Bertram had many admirers just as she had done. He noted eagerly when Mary and Kitty were presented as 'Miss' but focused on the one girl he knew.

"Miss Darcy, I would be honoured if you would dance the first with me," he said. Georgiana looked slightly nervous but accepted and they went off, Darcy making an immediate note to keep close watch on them. An eagle-eyed Elizabeth saw Sir Felix discreetly roll his eyes as Bertram asked.

* * *

Mary Bennet had barely danced. Once with Mr Bingley who was doing his brotherly duties and once with an excited Bertram who was trying to dance with every girl he was able to but that was all. However, it was more than she usually managed. She had been an object of interest all night, both her and Kitty had. People had been curious about them, as they were the new Mrs Darcy's sisters. It did not seem to bother Kitty but she always preferred to remain in the background at balls. It was bad enough she had to attend without being subjected to prying eyes.

She found herself stood next to Sir Felix who was watching the crowd with an air of apathy.

"Miss Bennet," he bowed slightly.

"Sir Felix," she curtseyed.

He said no more, going back to his musing. He had spoken with Darcy and a few other old friends so his social duty was over. All he had to do now was wait for Bertram to tire of dancing and for the time to come when it would be polite to leave without seeming too rude. He was grateful it was the quieter Bennet sister who had ended up near him. She seemed much more sensible than the other one. The younger seemed to be only concerned with dancing and what appeared to be flirting.

"Does your brother ever stop dancing?" Mary asked after what seemed to be hours of silence. Even she could not stay quiet for that long. From where they were sat they could see Bertram dancing with a girl he had had been introduced to earlier. Possibly introduced to, hopefully introduced to, Sir Felix thought.

"Does your sister ever stop dancing?" Sir Felix countered. Indeed, Kitty was further down the line. Even with no Lydia to encourage her, she still tried to dance every dance.

"She will tire eventually," Mary replied. She had hoped Kitty would behave differently in society now Lydia had gone. They had been on better terms at home. She had been better tonight. She no longer pestered men into dancing nor had she been improper but she had been very lively. "Do you dance, Sir Felix?" she asked. It was the only thing she could think to say. She had been trying to not sermonise people today or launch into one of her speeches on morality.

"I can dance, every gentleman is able to. I simply prefer not to," Sir Felix replied. "Do you?" he could not recall whether he had seen her dance tonight or not.

"When the occasion calls for it," Mary said.

"Wise, Miss Bennet." He returned to watching his brother leaving Mary unsure whether to go or not.

* * *

Sir Felix allowed his brother to rest his head on his shoulder. They were in their carriage on the way back. 

Bertram was exhausted but still rather tipsy. The rocking of the carriage was a strange feeling for him. He was not sure whether he enjoyed it or not. He hoped they would be able to stop in time if he felt ill. That would definitely be something his brother would not appreciate if he was too slow. He chuckled to himself, "I enjoyed myself tonight," he said.

"I noticed," Sir Felix placed his arms around him as he felt him slip.

"I saw you talking to Miss Bennet. The elder one," Bertram smiled merrily to himself.

"Yes. It appears we have silly siblings in common," Sir Felix said.

"Could we visit Pemberley soon?" his brother asked. "I think I told Miss Catherine we might. I think."

Sir Felix felt a twinge of anxiety at those words. He tried to remember how many times he had seen Bertram dance with her. "Is that all you said?"

"Think so," Bertram closed his eyes, finding his brother's shoulder rather comfortable. "Said we were old friends, s'all. Sh'pretty," he muttered as he fell asleep, utterly worn out. Sir Felix looked down at his brother, hardly able to make out his face in the darkness. Maybe another visit to Pemberley was in order.

* * *


	3. Chapter Two

**Title:** Two Brothers  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Sir Felix and Bertram belong to me.  
**Summary:** The visit of two brothers to Pemberley has the potential for romance.

* * *

Chapter Two

"He awakes at last!" Sir Felix announced to the, fortunately empty, room as Bertram walked in. He was having a late breakfast as he was only recently up himself. His brother need not know that, though. Bertram was even paler than usual and for once was not smiling. He was trying to walk in a dignified manner lest any servant should appear.

"Is anyone likely to come in?" he asked his brother.

"Not unless I summon them," Sir Felix replied.

"Oh," Bertram groaned and his shoulders slumped. He trudged to the table and sat down, placing his head in hands.

"Sleep well?" Sir Felix enquired whilst buttering a piece of bread. He was unusually cheery.

"Perfectly. It was upon waking that my suffering started," he groaned again. "I did not drink that much?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"Enough that you fell asleep on me and had to be almost carried to your bed," Sir Felix told him. He was trying not to revel in his brother's incapacity.

"That much? Or I am unable to hold my drink now," Bertram decided. It had been a few years since he had drunk so much, probably whilst he was still at Cambridge. "I behaved?"

"You did not do anything inappropriate," Sit Felix reassured him.

"I thought not." He finally smiled. "I remember dancing. With many girls."

"Do we remember whom with?" Sir Felix asked. This would be interesting. Bertram had been very social the previous night. Even Sir Felix could not remember who had been introduced to him.

"Miss Darcy, Miss Amelia, Miss Clarkson, Miss Susannah Melfort, Miss Augusta Melfort," he began to list then stopped and smiled, "Miss Catherine."

"I was wondering if you would mention the younger Miss Bennet," Sir Felix said.

"Why?" Bertram asked anxiously. His brother was being his usual impassive self. It was typically nothing to worry about but sometimes it did occur when he was displeased. Bertram could not quite remember _everything_ that had happened. Certainly, Sir Felix had not raised his voice but that meant little. His brother could be very composed was he was very angry. "I did not insult her, did I?"

"No," Sir Felix said. "You brought her up on the journey back. The only girl mentioned." He had expected Bertram to chatter all the way back about whom he had danced with and who he had spoken to but he had been rather unforthcoming. True, for most of the journey he had been asleep but there was the period when he had been awake and this was Bertram after all.

"I like her," Bertram confessed. "Well, I liked many there but especially Miss Kitty." Feeling slightly better he reached for something to eat. "Did you meet Mrs Bennet?" he asked.

"I do vaguely recollect a shrill, lacy individual that looked very eager when I was introduced as 'Sir'," he replied. It was not that he took any sort of dislike to Mrs Bennet it was just that excitable females were not his preferred company. "I found Mr Bennet very likable. We share similar views."

"I thought you would," Bertram had decided that Mr Bennet would get along with his brother when he had spoken to him. "Could we visit Pemberley?" Something then came back to him and he frowned, "Have I asked that before?"

"You have. However, you fell asleep soon after," Sir Felix told him. "But yes, I shall send a message to Pemberley asking if we could call on them."

* * *

"Lizzy, may I ask you something?" Kitty said as she came into her sister's sitting room. Kitty sometimes felt at a loss now. Mary had little time for her. Despite having to rely on each other for company back at Longbourne now they had not made any startling discoveries about any previously unknown common interests. Mary still viewed her as her silly, frivolous sister though had been nicer towards her. With Lydia gone as well she had to find her own amusements. Yet she did not miss her younger sister and this had been more than apparent at the ball last night. People treated her with respect and she was sure was because she had not been racing around with Lydia. Yes she danced almost every dance and had been lively but nobody had disapproved. She had even heard someone say 'the younger Miss Bennet is very charming'; no one had said that before, at least not so sincerely. 

"Yes, Kitty," Elizabeth smiled at her sister. She had noted the change in her with satisfaction.

"What do you think to Bertram Calder?" she asked. He had caught her eye. She had danced with him twice as, unknown to her, Sir Felix had tried to recall on the way home.

"I found him to be very amiable," Elizabeth replied. She was speaking the truth. As Darcy had predicted she had liked him.

"He is very handsome, I thought," Kitty confessed. "And such a good dancer!" she then paused, thinking for a moment. "I did not know what to think of Sir Felix though."

"I think that was a general consensus," Elizabeth had spoken to him and he had been rather pleasant. He was obviously intelligent and sensible but he had appeared to be quite bored at times. As hostess she had found that somewhat disturbing. At least Darcy used to insult someone occasionally. "They found him agreeable but not sure why."

"He spoke to Mary, I saw," Kitty said, "But not for long."

"I know. I tried earlier to see what Mary thought of him but she would not say," Elizabeth had been met with her sister's usual unwillingness to take part in anything that remotely resembled gossiping.

"I wanted to speak about the ball but she would not. Neither would Papa because he never likes to talk about things like that and Mamma spoke too much of Sir Felix because he is a baronet," Kitty complained. "So it was either Jane or yourself and I found you first."

"I am glad to be of service," Elizabeth smiled. "You liked Bertram Calder then?"

"Yes, very much so," Kitty decided. She had been thinking about it and she was certain now.

"In that case you will be glad to hear Sir Felix and Bertram are to call upon us tomorrow."

* * *

"So, Grantholme is in Yorkshire, Sir Felix?" Mrs Bennet asked. The Calders had called upon them the next day. They were all sat in a drawing room at Pemberley. There was some awkwardness. They lacked the atmosphere of the ball to break the ice this time and Mr Darcy and Sir Felix could only talk about business for so long. Even Bertram was quiet though kept smiling at Kitty. It was left to Mrs Bennet to initiate conversation. 

"Yes. Near the town of --------," Sir Felix replied. It was a long time since he had faced so many people. He had to admit he was a little overwhelmed. To go from just Bertram and himself to the Darcys, the Bennets and the Bingleys was quite a shock. Darcy's earlier comment that Sir Felix was undisturbed by people was not as correct as it once was. Perhaps he had spent too long in isolation.

"Is it a big place?" Mr Bingley asked. He had not discovered any affinity with Sir Felix. Darcy had introduced them but Sir Felix had been his usual self, polite but had not attempted to converse. However, he had found an immediate friend in Bertram. They were of similar age and had chattered freely about a variety of topics.

"It is nothing to Pemberley, of course, but is well suited to a man of my means," Sir Felix said.

"You must visit," Bertram put in. His brother looked at him but Bertram ignored it. One of them had to provide an invite and he was not waiting until Sir Felix finally got around to it. "Is that not so, brother?"

Sir Felix smiled, "Bertram is right. I have been neglectful providing an invite of my own. You must visit us at Grantholme soon."

"It would be a pleasure, Sir Felix," Darcy said.

"I hear Yorkshire is supposed to be very beautiful, Sir Felix," Elizabeth said.

"I am naturally biased, Mrs Darcy, but I know of no place more beautiful," Sir Felix smiled.

"Are you near the moors?" Kitty asked eagerly leading to quite a few surprised looks. Her family could not think where such a question could have come from. "I long to see the moors."

"Yes but I am afraid you may be disappointed, Miss Catherine, they are not so exciting," Sir Felix told her. Maybe the girl did had more interests than just balls.

"That is true. It is just endless miles of bracken," Bertram interjected. "And very hard to walk over." He looked at his brother as he said this. He had been subjected to many moorland treks over the years.

"Walking strengthens the constitution, Bertram," Sir Felix said.

"A walk clears the mind and prepares a person for the challenges they may meet," Mary declared. She had hardly said a word up until now. Mrs Bennet looked slightly irritated. She had hoped Mary would not lecture. Especially not near Sir Felix. She did not want to scare him away. "I believe everyone should walk."

"Quite right, Miss Bennet," Sir Felix was pleasantly surprised. "I see we share the same opinion on this matter." Mary looked pleased. For once she had not been dismissed as preachy. Sir Felix genuinely seemed to agree.

"Do you do walk often then, sir?" Mr Bennet asked.

"When I get the chance. Business can sometimes occupy much of my time," Sir Felix replied.

"I have lately enjoyed rambling around the grounds here at Pemberley," Elizabeth put in. She turned to her husband, "Mr Darcy, perhaps our guests should like to see the grounds?"

"Yes. Would you care for a walk before dinner?" he asked his guests.

"It would be a pleasure, Mr Darcy," Sir Felix said.

They all took it as a cue to leave and stood, though not all intended to go on the walk. Mr Bennet would stay behind, still engrossed in inspecting Mr Darcy's library. Mrs Bennet also was not going, walking did not appeal to her. Mrs Bingley and Miss Darcy had been enjoying each others company recently and Mr Bingley would stay with his wife, as they were rarely apart.

Sir Felix caught the look on his brother's face as Kitty passed them. "No, we do not ask if she is coming. That would be indecorous," he said in a low voice before Bertram could say anything.

Mary and Kitty went to get their bonnets. Kitty hoped there might be a change to walk with Bertram alone and Mary did not wish to appear foolish to Sir Felix by not going after approving so much of walking earlier. In the end it was Mr and Mrs Darcy, the Calders and the two Bennet sisters going.

Once outside they set off and, as the path narrowed, found themselves walking in pairs. Mr and Mrs Darcy, then Bertram and Kitty and finally Sir Felix and Mary.

Bertram smiled at Kitty. He had made sure they were together.

"Are you enjoying your time up here, Miss Kitty?" he asked her, very formally. He had promised his brother that he would be polite.

"I have found the north to have many charms, Mr Calder," she replied, grinning at him. She wondered just how much her sister could hear.

"I am glad," Bertram said. He too was not sure if Sir Felix could hear them. "I hope you can visit Grantholme."

"I do intend to accompany my sister and brother when they visit," Kitty said. She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. Bertram looked very serious but she could see the mischievous sparkle in his eye. "I do hope your brother will be persuaded to hold a ball."

"I fear that will not happen," Bertram said then bent his head towards Kitty, "Too many people, you understand," he said quietly.

"Never mind," Kitty also dropped her voice, "I can see the benefits of a smaller party. There is more chance to talk." They were still wary of what others could hear.

To Sir Felix and Miss Bennet they looked to be deep in conversation. They giggled a few times as they walked on.

"Do you ever fear your brother will cause you embarrassment?" Mary asked Sir Felix. Seeing a giggling Kitty reminded her too much of when the militia had been in Meryton.

"No, Miss Bennet. My sanity depends on me not thinking too much about what Bertram might do," he told her. He had stopped worrying about what Bertram could get himself into a long time ago. "But be assured, Miss Bennet, your sister is quite safe with him." He had been told about Mr and Mrs Wickham. Mr Darcy had thought it prudent to tell him before the gossipers had the chance. "Bertram is silly but no scoundrel."

"I think, Sir Felix, that I am inclined to hope Mr Calder is safe with my sister," Mary said but allowed herself a brief smile. It was nice to be walking with a gentleman, especially one who looked as distinguished as Sir Felix did. "You are close to Bertram?" she asked, somewhat daringly for her.

"Yes. For the past ten years, after our father's death, he is all I have had," Sir Felix replied. It was more detail than he liked to reveal but Miss Bennet did not seem the type to gossip. "Our mother had died five years before that. We are quite alone."

"That is something I have never known. Our house is busy even with three sisters gone," Mary said.

"I like my life of solitude though I often think Bertram does not," Sir Felix said then changed the subject. He was saying too much to someone he barely knew. "I fancy you like reading, Miss Bennet?"

"Yes. I find it a most enjoyable occupation, Sir Felix," she replied.

"Preferable to dancing, I presume," Sir Felix said, referring to the ball.

"Very much so," Mary laughed, actually laughed. "I am afraid I find little attraction in that particular pursuit."

"Another opinion we share, along with that on walking and silly siblings," Sir Felix said as he watched Bertram offer his arm as support to Kitty. There was a definite attraction between the two. Sir Felix still had to decide whether it merited close attention. "Will you be among the party that will visit Grantholme?" he asked, merely as a matter of curiosity.

"I am not sure. It will depend on who is going," Mary replied. She truly had not decided. "My mother may wish me to stay at Pemberley." She was sure her mother had already connected Kitty and Sir Felix in her mind. Not that that was likely to happen, Mary believed, looking at Kitty and Bertram. Even without Bertram's presence Kitty and Sir Felix would never be, thankfully. Merely for Sir Felix's sake, of course, Kitty would not be an agreeable wife for him.

"If you are I will show you my library. I believe your father and yourself will find it sufficient in volumes," Sir Felix said. He looked ahead and saw they were returning to the house. "I believe it must soon be time for dinner." He then inwardly groaned. He rarely made remarks that stated the obvious like that. Usually silence sufficed. He was turning into Bertram, he feared. He walked forward to his brother leaving Mary trailing behind him.

* * *


	4. Chapter Three

**Title:** Two Brothers  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Sir Felix and Bertram belong to me.  
**Summary:** The visit of two brothers to Pemberley has the potential for romance.

* * *

Chapter Three

"How long is it since Grantholme actually had visitors?" Bertram asked his brother. He could not remember there being any for a long time. They were stood in the great hall watching as many servants hurried around getting the place ready. He coughed as a dustsheet was shook near him. He looked at the piece of furniture just uncovered. "Oh, it is a chair. I never knew that. I always thought there was a little table under there." He had spent the majority of his life using it to keep things on.

"That explained why there were things spilt on the sheet then," Sir Felix realised. "Before Mother died, I believe," he said in answer to Bertram's question. Sir Wilfrid had lived in London after Lady Calder had died and his sons had been sent away to school. Grantholme Hall had been shut up until Sir Felix succeeded his father. He frowned and looked at the chair, "Even with the dustsheet it looked nothing like a table. Bertram! I wish you would be careful."

He shrugged. "Not my fault nearly everything is covered in this house." That was true. Only the necessary everyday items were uncovered. Everything else had been left under sheets for preservation. He looked around confused. "Have the servants started multiplying? We seem to be overrun by them." Grantholme usually only had a few but today there seemed to be a servant everywhere he looked.

"Recruits from the village," Sir Felix told him. He surveyed the room. "I have been a neglectful master of Grantholme," he said unhappily. "Which, considering I rarely leave the place, is amazing." He had spent the past few days comparing it to Pemberley. He was worried about what his visitors would think of Grantholme. "I have sent a number of lads on a hunt for candles. I am going to light the place up for once," he smiled. "It will look better…what are you looking at?" he broke off and asked his brother who had been staring through the doorway opposite.

"Do not be alarmed, Felix, but black smoke?" he pointed into the hallway. There was a small cloud of smoke appearing.

Sir Felix's eyes widened and he rushed out, Bertram following him. They saw the butler with a rather sooty face coming towards them.

"Hodgkin?" Sir Felix questioned as Bertram looked highly amused.

"Blocked chimney in the drawing room, sir," he explained. "On account of the fireplace not being used for a while." Sir Felix had ordered earlier that all the fires be lit in preparation. "I have sent for the chimney sweep."

Sir Felix looked slightly dumbfounded. "I trust nothing is damaged."

"No but the gardener's lad is in need of a wash. He was stood nearest," Hodgkin informed him. A snort came from Bertram as he tried to stifle his laughter.

Sir Felix briefly glared at his brother then turned his attention back to Hodgkin, "Thank you, Hodgkin." The butler bowed and left them. Sir Felix looked at his brother, "Bertram!"

"I am sorry, Felix," Bertram said. He was now laughing openly, "But you have to admit he did look funny."

"No and you were very rude," Sir Felix told him. "Must you behave like a child? You are three-and-twenty now."

"I will be good, I promise," Bertram said. His brother was under strain, he could tell. Sir Felix always became easily annoyed with him when he was anxious. "Do not worry, Felix. Grantholme will not let you down." He hoped to reassure his brother.

"I know, I know. But you cannot deny we do look a little uncared for," Sir Felix said meaning the house. He had never thought about it before but having seen Pemberley again he had realised just how much the house had changed. He had become so used to living in only a few rooms he had forgotten about the rest.

"I think you are agonising about this too much," Bertram told him. "I believe after it has been cleaned up and with the aid of many candles Grantholme will be just right. I wager Pemberley was not so perfect before the ball."

"I suppose you are right," he conceded. "Now it would be helpful if you removed your clutter from where it is lying around. You do need to learn to be tidy, Bertie."

* * *

"Do you think you will marry, Georgiana?" Kitty asked. They were sat in Georgiana's sitting room. Kitty was trimming a bonnet and Georgiana was embroidering. They had moved onto first names a few months previous as their friendship had bloomed. This had been viewed with satisfaction on all sides. It was hoped that Georgiana was provide a calming, refined influence on Kitty and in return Kitty would help Georgiana lose some of her shyness. 

"It depends if my brother carries on scaring suitors away," Georgiana replied. "Oh!" she gasped. "Are you thinking of Mr Calder?" she asked curiously.

"Not specifically," Kitty answered. She was not thinking of Mr Calder in those terms though the potential was there. She had been thinking about him greatly though. "No, I have not known Mr Calder for more than a week yet. It is too early to be thinking of marriage. I find him very handsome though."

"He is handsome, yes, but he talks so much. I hardly know what to say to him," Georgiana said. She had been slightly overwhelmed by him at the ball though his second visit to Pemberley had been better. "I should like it if you marry him, though, Kitty. Not so soon, of course, but he is nice."

"Mamma think Sir Felix would be a better choice," Kitty rolled her eyes. Mrs Bennet had made that obvious. She spoke of him frequently in Kitty's presence.

"But why?"

"He is rich and has a title. Mamma does not think Mary will do. I am the only other daughter available," Kitty said. Nothing would ever come of her mother's desires. She had little hope of speaking to Sir Felix properly. They were not at all similar. "She would have better luck with Mary." She had not been ignorant of the fact that her sister had looked pleased that Sir Felix had paid her attention though she expected Mary would deny it. "But now Mamma has misinterpreted the comment I made about the moors. She thinks I am interested in Sir Felix."

"Why did you say that?" Georgiana asked. She had been as surprised as other people had.

"Because of a remark Mr Calder made at the ball. I felt silly after," Kitty admitted. "But he thought it funny." She sighed, "I cannot wait to see him again."

* * *

"Two carriages approach, sir," Hodgkin said. 

"Thank you," Sir Felix said. He took hold of Bertram's arm and pulled him outside.

"…Mr Bingley, Mrs Bingley, Miss Darcy," Bertram muttered as he counted on his fingers. "Nine. You can fit nine in two carriages?" he asked looking up. He caught sight of his brother's face. "You look terrified, Felix," he said in shock. His brother was usually so composed and at ease.

"Do I? Damn, I hoped my anxiety would not show," Sir Felix swallowed. "My first time playing host," he explained seeing the surprise on Bertram's face.

"Compose yourself, brother," Bertram said, placing his hand on Sir Felix's shoulder. "It cannot be that bad." He was concerned but as the carriages came nearer his brother stood straighter and took on his usual calm exterior.

The carriages stopped and their occupants helped out. They bowed or curtsied as required.

"Welcome to Grantholme," Sir Felix said. They turned and started to walk into the house.

"Tudor, sir?" Mr Bennet asked Sir Felix who was near. He was looking with interest at the half-timbered building in front of him.

"Parts of it, yes," Sir Felix replied, "But my ancestors have enlarged it since. My grandfather added the tower."

"It is a handsome building, Sir Felix," Mr Bennet said.

"Thank you," Sir Felix smiled. The exterior of Grantholme had not been met with displeasure at least. "I am rather fond of it."

They went into the house where a servant took their hats and cloaks.

"Kitty trimmed her bonnet anew especially for today, Sir Felix," Mrs Bennet made sure she pointed out. "Does it not look nice, sir?"

"Indeed," Sir Felix said, smiling. He knew what she had in mind and would do all he could to counter it. "Bertram," he got his brother's attention, knowing whom the bonnet had been really intended for. "Miss Catherine's bonnet looks pretty, does it not?" It was not hard to turn Bertram's attention to Kitty. They had been smiling at each other since Kitty had alighted from the carriage.

"Yes, very much so," Bertram grinned at Kitty, at least did as much as he could get away with doing. Mrs Bennet looked surprised, as if she had only realised that Kitty had been getting on very well with Mr Calder.

"Though I prefer Miss Bennet's for its simplicity," Sir Felix said mainly to see the reaction it got from Mrs Bennet. Though Mary had not said it outright he got the impression she was ignored in her mother's matchmakings.

Mary looked astonished when she heard this. She did not even think Sir Felix had noticed her presence. "Thank you, Sir Felix," she managed to say.

"To the drawing room then," Sir Felix said.

* * *

"I have to ask, Felix, but are Bertram's intentions honourable?" Darcy asked as he walked beside him. They had been shown around the inside of Grantholme and now they were walking around the grounds. Bertram had taken the lead outside and had the majority of the party around him as he talked. Darcy had purposely stayed behind with Sir Felix. He had seen how friendly Kitty and Bertram were and he was wary. Kitty was still strongly associated with Lydia in his mind regardless of how she had improved. He did not want a Mr Wickham-like incident again. 

"I do not believe Bertram has any intentions. They have only known each other a week," Sir Felix replied, somewhat guardedly. "You have nothing to fear from Bertram, Darcy, or rather Kitty has not. My brother would not do anything untoward," he sounded slightly offended.

"I know, I am sorry," Darcy apologised.

"But you are on your guard after Wickham," Sir Felix said. "I do understand. Any dealings with that particular gentleman would make a person wary." As Darcy had been a childhood friend so had Wickham, simply due to the fact he had no choice. Sir Felix had never liked him.

"After the way he was with Bertram I can guess you have nothing pleasant to say about Mr Wickham," Darcy said. It was well known how protective he was of his brother.

"Pardon?" Sir Felix looked confused.

"Wickham. He was usually very sharp with Bertram," Darcy said. Wickham had viewed Bertram as an irritation and had not been hesitant in showing this. Darcy saw the anger on Sir Felix's face. "You did not know?"

"No," Sir Felix almost growled. "No wonder Bertram did not like visiting Pemberley." His face hardened, "Tell me, is Mr Wickham likely to pay you a visit? Mrs Wickham may find herself a widow if he did." Even Sir Felix himself was not sure how serious he was.

"No. I can safely say Mr Wickham will never set foot in Pemberley," Darcy said grimly. "I want nothing to do with him. His wife, though, still writes Elizabeth frequently." He did not know what was in the letters but could guess. Marriage had not changed Lydia or her spending habits.

"You have done well in your choice of wife," Sir Felix commented, changing the subject. He liked Mrs Darcy. You could have a proper conversation with her unlike the wives of some acquaintances. "But, I am afraid I have to say this, Mrs Bennet?" he looked completely taken aback. "She is overwhelming." He had been practically pounced upon by her at the ball. She had immediately viewed him as ideal for her remaining daughters.

"You get used to her," Darcy said "Or hide in your study. I realise now why you never see Mr Bennet in Longbourn."

"Clever man," Sir Felix said. "I am glad your party could visit." He had found it easier than he thought he would. "I think I had better relieve my brother from playing host," he paused, "Or see that he is not saying things he should not." He walked off.

Elizabeth joined her husband and hooked her arm in his. "Deep and meaningful conversation?" she asked, smiling.

"You expect little else from Sir Felix," Darcy replied. He was enjoying renewing his friendship with the Calders.

"I believe Mary likes Sir Felix. I have had my suspicions since the ball and now I am sure," Elizabeth said. Mary had come to Grantholme when Elizabeth had expected her not to and she had been most attentive to him today. "But I do not think she realises it."

"Elizabeth, surely not," he then noticed the sly look on his wife's face, "Lizzy! Do not interfere."

"Fine but I will watch them carefully. I think Sir Felix ideal for Mary."

* * *

After dinner they sat in the drawing room with a nice fire in the grate. A card table had been set up and Mr Bingley, Mrs Bingley, Mrs Bennet and a very reluctant Mary played whist. She had had no choice, they had needed a fourth and she was the only one available. Kitty and Bertram were sat talking as were Sir Felix and Mr Bennet and also Mr Darcy, Mrs Darcy and Georgiana. 

"I think it would be nice to have a little music," Sir Felix announced to the room after a while. "Do any of the ladies play?"

"Yes and I could sing," Bertram said. He looked expectantly at Kitty whilst the Pemberley party waited for Mary to volunteer. She rarely missed an opportunity to exhibit. "Can you play, Miss Kitty?" he asked.

Kitty shook her head, for once regretting that she had not paid proper attention to the pianoforte. "Very little and very badly. I have not played for years."

"Mary plays," Mrs Bennet said. She did not want to lose the chance for one of her daughters to perform.

Mary looked startled, "I could not," she said to the surprise of all who knew her well. "I would not know what to play, at least nothing for Mr Calder to sing to. "

Mrs Bennet looked slightly vexed. At least one of her daughters needed to show her abilities to the Calders, especially Sir Felix. Darcy saw that she was likely to push Mary into something she did not want to so whispered to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth nodded, "I could play if Mr Calder still wishes to sing," she said.

Bertram smiled and stood up, beckoning Elizabeth to the pianoforte. He passed music to her, she started to play and Bertram sang an air from a popular comedy. He had a very pleasant voice and looked to enjoy himself enormously, though he was mainly singing to just one person in the room.

As he sung Mr Bennet sat next to his daughter. "Mary?" he asked. It was most unusual behaviour for her.

"I did not want to play, that is all, Papa," she said. In truth she did not want to play in front of Sir Felix. Whatever others may think, she was well aware of her deficiencies or, at least, had recently become aware of them. She did not want to embarrass herself in front of him. For some reason she hoped she could avoid that. She very much wished to avoid that. "And I have no experience of how Mr Calder sings."

"You have practiced well these past few months, Mary," Mr Bennet told her. He squeezed her hand. "You are greatly improved." Sir Felix appeared near them. "Your brother has a fine voice," Mr Bennet said to him.

"Yes. Bertram has always enjoyed singing. Often in church he is all that can be heard when hymns are being sung," Sir Felix smiled and Mr Bennet joined in. Sir Felix then turned to Mary, "I should have liked to hear you play," he said. Mr Bennet took notice, sensing what was an interesting development to him. It was something that had not crossed his mind.

"I am nothing special," she said.

"I would still like to hear you play one day," he told her. "To get anything remotely resembling a tune from one of those things is an accomplishment to me. I do not think I would be disappointed, Miss Bennet."

"Maybe when you are next at Pemberley or if we visit Grantholme again," she hesitantly said and Sir Felix nodded. Mary wondered what she had promised and why she had said it in the first place.

* * *

And for those interested, I've based Grantholme on Shibden Hall. A link to a picture can be found in my profile :) 


	5. Chapter Four

**Title:** Two Brothers  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Sir Felix and Bertram belong to me.  
**Summary:** The visit of two brothers to Pemberley has the potential for romance.

* * *

Chapter Four

"She is to return home," Bertram said to Sir Felix. He took no notice of the fact that his brother was sat at his desk engrossed in his ledgers. Bertram had been at Pemberley that morning but Sir Felix had stayed at Grantholme. Estate business took up much of his time, it always had done. It was now six weeks since the ball at Pemberley and Bertram had been a frequent visitor to Pemberley during that time. It was no secret now that it was Kitty in particular he was calling on.

"A 'Good day, brother, I apologise for disturbing you' would be nice," Sir Felix said irritably. "I am busy, Bertram. And do we not even knock anymore?" It was wrong to snap, he knew that of course, but sometimes he could not help it. The ledgers had been begging for attention for a few days now, they could not be delayed any longer.

"Grumpy," Bertram said. He was never overly upset when his brother was in a bad mood. He was used to it. He walked across to the desk and looked over his brother's shoulder. "You have added up that column incorrect. That is why you are struggling."

Sir Felix looked up at his brother, unsure whether to glare or not. "You do realise that if you carry on doing that _you_ will sort out the accounts. It is high time you earned the allowance I give you." He closed the ledger. "What do I need to do before you leave me alone then?"

"Kitty is leaving Pemberley tomorrow," Bertram told him. He looked downcast. He would miss her and their friendship had started to develop into something more. It was not at a point where marriage could seriously be considered but there was potential. "She is going back to Longbourn with her parents and Miss Bennet. They had always intended to but the time has come quicker than I hoped. I am quite desolate."

"Does that mean you will be moping around until she returns?" Sir Felix said but not cruelly. He liked that his brother had found a companion. Still, he did not want a miserable Bertram hanging around.

"Yes. Charles Bingley is going as well. All my friends are going," he complained. Bingley had become a good friend, in a different way to Kitty of course. "I will be stuck here with you again."

"I shall ignore that," Sir Felix told him. "Will you write her?"

"Yes. As much as I can," he smiled. "All the time I hope."

* * *

**Grantholme,  
17th July, 1802**  
Dear Miss Catherine,

I hope you are well. It seems so long since I wrote a letter to anybody. When I was at Cambridge I sent many to my brother. Sadly not often because of brotherly affection but because I needed money. I am not dissolute, do not worry, it was not because of anything like that. I just never seemed to have money and Felix controls the funds. It is better up here but then there is nothing to spend money on. I wonder if you need to practice the art of letter writing or if you always have it. I think I may not have it but you did say to write so I am writing.

Grantholme has returned to normal. It did not take long. Felix spends hours in his study and I forever appear to irritate him. I am glad he is the eldest. I believe Grantholme would be in a very poor state if I had been born first. He threatens to make me do the accounts because I keep correcting him. I know he will not. My brother likes to be in control. I am quite bored though. I miss going to Pemberley, I do not think Mr Darcy would appreciate if I went now. I think he would get annoyed with me very quickly and would not leave me alone with Mrs Darcy for the fear of being seen as improper. I wish you were still there.

Will write again,  
Bertram S. Calder.

**Longbourn  
8th August, 1802**  
Dear Mr Calder,

I am starting to look forward to your letters greatly. I was very excited a few days ago when I got a letter I thought you had written early. Alas it was from my sister Mrs Wickham. I used to receive her letters with joy but she talks of nothing but officers even though she is married. She has still not replied to anything I wrote her about Pemberley and you. She thinks I should marry an officer but I do not want to. I thought I would but I think it would bore me and I would not like to marry someone like Wickham. Miss Darcy told me what he was really like. It surprised me as he was so charming. I do not know whether I should be worried about Lydia but she always seems happy.

I bought a very pretty bonnet in Meryton. I wish I could show it to you. It has blue ribbons on it because Miss Darcy says blue suits me and I trust her judgement. And you liked my blue jacket. It is wrong to start a sentence with 'and'? I shall ask Mary about that.

Yours,  
Catherine Bennet.

**Grantholme  
23rd September, 1802**  
Dear Miss Kitty,

Mr and Mrs Bingley are to quit Netherfield then. I could not imagine going to live somewhere else. I think I know Brisden Hall. I believe my father knew the old owner. It is near enough to Pemberley though. I should think Mrs Bingley and Mrs Darcy should like that. I will go see Mr Bingley, I am glad he is to be near us. He might hold a ball. My brother never will. Plus, if Mr Bingley holds a ball you will probably be invited. That would be nice and my brother can see Miss Bennet again. I made the mistake of teasing him about her. It was not successful; I believe it to be very dangerous to mention her in his presence now. I told you this would happen if I mentioned your sister to him. I cannot see why he denies it, though. I would not.

I am trying to persuade Felix to go to London. It does not appear to be working. I think he has exhausted his sociability for a long time to come. He tells me to go on my own if I really want to go. The mere idea that he trusts me alone is laughable. He would be forever writing to see if I was behaving. He keeps asking me whether I am writing anything inappropriate to you. One day I will tell him that I am just to see his reaction.

Yours,  
Bertram Calder.

**Longbourn  
14th October, 1802**  
Dear Mr Bertram,

Mary asked me if you mentioned Sir Felix in your letters! She denied she was interested and said she was just being polite but I do not believe her. She need not ask at all. She never has before. I have notice she practises even more than usual and reads other things than Fordyce's Sermons (very boring and she always tells me about them), things that I saw in the library at Grantholme. I think that is very significant.

I too have been practising the pianoforte. I wish I had been able to play for you when we visited Grantholme last. I have not played since I was a child. Lydia and I found it tedious and Mary was always playing ours anyway. I can play two songs now. Tell me one you like to sing and I will learn that too. It has to be easy though.

Miss Kitty.

**Grantholme  
11th November, 1802**  
Dear Kitty,

I got Felix to admit he liked your sister! Well, almost. I asked him what he thought to Miss Bennet (meaning you, naturally. I may have been purposely ambiguous though) and he said that her scholarliness was to her credit and he liked her forthright opinions. When I told him I meant Miss Catherine Bennet he blushed and told me not to be silly. I have never seen my brother blush before. I find it amusing but will not tell him that. I do not think that would be wise as I wish to live to see you again, dear Kitty.

Felix is restricting my paper because I write so often to you. So only short letters for the moment,  
Bertram.

**Longbourn  
5th December, 1802**  
Dear Bertram,

I went to a dance but did not enjoy it. Again. It is because you are not there to dance with me. I feel I should blame you for ruining my favourite pastime. I found nobody who pleased me though there were many agreeable gentlemen.

I am very annoyed with you,  
Kitty.

**Grantholme  
27th January, 1803**  
Kitty dear,

I hear you have a niece. Mr Darcy sent a note to Grantholme announcing the birth of Anne-Frances Darcy. Do I congratulate you on becoming an aunt? I have not seen a little baby for a long time. Actually I cannot remember the last time. Maybe I was the last baby I knew.

We actually had visitors to Grantholme. My Aunt and Uncle Bentley came with my cousin Helena. Aunt Bentley is my mother's sister. They hated each other but I probably should not tell you that. Cousin Helena is your sister Mary's age but very different to Mary. I think she has become very silly since I last saw her. She made me miss you even more. Even Felix said you were much preferable to Helena. It heartened me to hear him say that. Aunt Bentley went away very vexed. I did not realise she truly wanted me (or Felix preferably) to marry Helena. She did not like to be told there was another. I shall expect to soon hear that Helena is betrothed to someone very rich with many titles. Aunt Bentley believes that will make us regret that once of us did not marry her. Felix says she will not be that fortunate.

Come to see your new niece soon. You will not be so many miles from Grantholme then,  
Bertie.

**Longbourn  
27th February, 1803**  
Bertie,

I am an aunt again. Thomas Bingley was born four days ago. Though perhaps you knew it before us. News from Brisden will reach Grantholme before it will reach Longbourn I should think. Papa says we will visit Pemberley soon. He has his grandchildren to meet now.  
Kitty.

**Grantholme  
13th March 1803  
**Kitty,

It had been so long since I saw you last. I hope you come to Pemberley soon. The weather is better now so that cannot stop you. I am sure the Bingleys would welcome you as well, if the Darcys could not. I do really miss you. Soon the spring flowers will be in bloom around Grantholme. I want you to see that. I do not think flowers would travel well by post otherwise I would send some. I want to give you flowers in person anyway. I am glad you liked the ribbons I sent before. Flowers are better though. I think I used the word 'flowers' too many times now.

I have been thinking about you frequently. Your letters have gotten shorter but then mine probably have as well. I want to actually talk to you and see your face.

I do love you,  
Bertie.

* * *

Sir Felix gave a note to his brother. "There. From Darcy saying the Bennets are back at Pemberley." He knew that Bertram would want to be told as soon as possible. It had been obvious that he had genuinely missed Kitty Bennet. Sir Felix knew his brother well enough to know it had been no infatuation. Bertram really seemed to be in love with her.

Bertram read it then grinned at his brother. "How soon is too soon to go see her?" he asked joyfully.

"I would not know. I have had no experience of this sort of thing," Sir Felix replied. It was strange but he now realised that Bertram had been rather subdued for the past several months. Not enough to be an immediately noticed worry but enough for it to register now he was facing a wildly happy Bertram. "At least give her time to unpack, please."

"Tomorrow then?" Bertram asked eagerly, half seriously. He really wanted to see her again. It had been so long since he had seen her in person.

"I am inclined to send warning first," Sir Felix said impassively. "She will need some preparation before meeting Euphoric-Bertram when not used to him. You will scare her away otherwise." He privately hoped Miss Kitty was just as keen to see Bertram.

* * *

A bit of strange chapter, I'm sorry, but it was the best way I could find to move the story on 8 months and show things still happening.


	6. Chapter Five

**Title:** Two Brothers  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Sir Felix and Bertram belong to me.  
**Summary:** The visit of two brothers to Pemberley has the potential for romance.

* * *

Chapter Five

"Can the carriage not go any faster?" Bertram demanded. It seemed to be going very slow and he was eager to get to Pemberley.

"Not unless you wish it to overturn," Sir Felix replied sounding bored. He did not particularly want to go to Pemberley but felt it wise. Somebody needed to keep Bertram in check. "And calm yourself. Try to act like a gentleman, at least."

"Sorry. I am just anxious to see Miss Kitty," Bertram said. It felt to be so long since he had last saw her. He could not help being impatient now the wait was finally over. "It is a pity Miss Bennet stayed at Longbourn," he said wickedly to see what reaction it received.

Sir Felix stopped looking out of the window and stared at him. "How so?"

There was something in his brother's eyes that told Bertram he was on dangerous ground but he decided to proceed anyway. "You will not be able to see her."

"Why would that bother me?" Sir Felix said impassively.

"You like her. Do not deny it," Bertram reminded him. Not that it was necessary, more went on in Sir Felix's head then anyone would know about. He had thought about Mary often during the past several months but there was no need for Bertram to know that.

"I believe we have had this conversation before and I told you of the consequences of pursuing it," he said coolly. "Carry on and we will go back to Grantholme immediately."

Bertram recognised the warning signs but took little notice of them. His brother needed to stop ignoring his feelings. "Felix. It is obvious that she is always on your mind. Why do you not admit it?"

"Bertram!" Sir Felix shouted, suddenly losing his temper. "I insist this conversation is stopped at once. Do not make the mistake of thinking I am controlled by my emotions as you are. Please do not interfere in matters that do not concern you." He went back to staring out of the window leaving no chance for Bertram to reply.

Bertram looked out of the other window, allowing himself a small smile. His brother was doing little to prove he felt nothing for Miss Bennet, though admitted his teasing might have gone too far.

* * *

"Kitty is waiting," Bertram said joyfully as he looked out of the carriage window. "And her family, of course. Just Mr Bennet though." Sir Felix had not spoken to him for the rest of the journey but he was undeterred. He knew Sir Felix could not ignore his younger brother for long.

"I suppose we should be grateful Mrs Bennet is not there," Sir Felix commented. He tried hard to like her but all she talked to him about was her daughters' charms and talents. He doubted much would have changed in eight months. "Remember to wait for the carriage to stop. Do not fall out again."

Bertram turned to glare at his brother. That had only happened once and he had been ten. He was sure he was only saying it because he had teased him about Mary earlier. "I was a child when that happened!"

Sir Felix privately thought nothing had changed and he still acted like a child but did not say anything. The carriage had actually stopped before Bertram attempted to get out. He eagerly made his way towards Kitty with more speed then was polite.

'Please do not hug her, please do not hug her,' Sir Felix repeated to himself in his head as he watched his brother apprehensively. Thankfully Bertram stopped in front of her and bowed. He left the carriage himself.

"Sir Felix," Darcy greeted him with a bow.

"Darcy," Sir Felix repeated the gesture. "It is nice to see you again."

They went into the house with Bertram and Kitty trailing.

"I have missed you, Miss Kitty," Bertram said smiling at her. He looked at her intently making her blush.

"And I you," Kitty replied. He was just as she remembered. "I have found Longbourn quite lonely without you to visit."

"I have had to spend all the time with my brother," he exclaimed. "It was boring without you. I enjoyed receiving your letters very much."

"I tried to persuade Mary to come but with no luck," Kitty told him. Mary had shown no interest at all in coming and mentioning Sir Felix had not worked. In fact it had made Mary quite tetchy.

"I mentioned Mary in the carriage," Bertram said. "I thought he would hit me." He then decided to ask her something that had been worrying him for months though tried to put it politely. "Were there many gentlemen in Meryton or Longbourn?"

Kitty smiled, "No and those I met made me miss you."

"Good," Bertram said but left it at that.

* * *

"I think Mr Calder will soon ask you a certain question," Elizabeth said smiling at her sister. It had been obvious how eager Bertram had been to see Kitty again and he had spent as much time with her as he could get away with until he had left. Lizzy looked concerned when her sister did not look as excited as she expected her to do. Lizzy thought she would be ecstatic. This was Kitty, after all, men and marriage had occupied her mind since she came out. "Kitty?"

"I do like Mr Calder," Kitty said. She did and liked him very much. "But I do not know if I am ready to be married."

"Kitty," Lizzy said in a warning tone. She did not squeal her shock like their mother may have done but she was a little worried by Kitty's reply. "You cannot say that."

"Why?" Kitty asked but not out of curiosity. She felt that Elizabeth was about to interfere and did not want her to. It was her business.

"You have been writing to him for the past eight months. That should not really have been done but we disregarded it because Mr Calder's eventual intentions were clear," Elizabeth replied. She had not been surprised when she had found that Kitty was corresponding with Mr Calder. She could see how letters from a gentleman would appeal to Kitty. She had always liked receiving attention, especially when it was risky. The flirting with the officers when the militia was in Meryton had not solely down to Lydia's lead. "To reach that level of intimacy can only begin to be excused when it is known it will lead in a certain direction."

"I do not understand why that is wrong. Mr Calder is a friend. I write to Georgiana and nobody complains," Kitty protested. Well, the letters had started as being between friends; it had turned to something more lately. She did not think it wise to show people Bertram's more recent letters. The word 'love' had been used too often to make public.

"Mr Calder is a _gentleman_," Elizabeth emphasised. "One that has paid particular attention to you. You could open yourself to gossip and we have had plenty of that with Lydia."

"Lydia eloped. I have done nothing like that," Kitty objected. She saw no similarities between her and Lydia. She had no plans to run away with Bertram, quite the opposite. "Why is wrong that I have exchanged letters with Mr Calder but am not sure whether I will marry him. Nobody needs to know."

"Oh Kitty," Elizabeth said but did not argue. Kitty would not see reason. "Consider how Mr Calder will feel then. It is obvious that he loves you. You will break his heart."

"That will be his own fault," Kitty said angrily. "He should not form attractions so easily then." She stood up. "Leave me alone, Lizzy. It is not your concern." She then left the room.

* * *

"Bertie, I do not mean to begin to pester you but you do realise that your attachment to Miss Kitty will have to be brought to its natural conclusion soon," Sir Felix said. He looked across at his brother who, for once, was sat quietly reading in a chair. "Especially if you keep visiting Pemberley or writing to her when she is not there." Bertram nodded but did not say anything. "Are you listening, Bertram?" he asked.

"Yes, Felix," Bertram said quietly. "It is my intention to do so soon."

"Good," Sir Felix said in satisfaction. "You have come to the time when it would be improper not to ask."

Bertram nodded again and tried to make himself comfortable in his chair. His brother looked at him curiously. He was not his usual talkative self. Maybe he was just engrossed in his book, Sir Felix thought, and turned back to his own reading. Bertram shifted again. He was finding it extremely hard to settle down and it felt like he had chosen the most uncomfortable chair in the house. He got up and tried the sofa. Sir Felix looked at him slightly irritated when he stretched out but did not say anything. He would have ignored it anyway as his brother had the only decent chair in the room. He gave up on reading and buried his head in the cushion and remained like that for the rest of the evening.

After an hour he sat up, "I am going to bed, Felix. Goodnight."

His brother smiled, "Goodnight, Bertie," he said and Bertram left the room.

A few hours later the last candle had nearly burnt out so Sir Felix turned in himself. He decided to go see his brother before retiring. Bertram had been strangely quiet all evening and had turned in much earlier than was normal for him. He was right to be bothered as he found an unusually flushed Bertram curled up in a chair whilst wrapped in blankets.

"Feverish?" he asked and Bertram nodded. He had felt terrible all evening. Sir Felix walked over to him and helped him stand up. "Come on. You will be better in bed." He let him lean on him then practically carried him to the bed.

"I cannot think where I could have got it from," Bertram shivered as Sir Felix made him lay down. "I have not even left the house today."

His brother looked concerned as he felt his forehead and hands. "A man is allowed to be ill," he said as he pulled the covers up around him. "Just try not to make a habit of it." He stood up and started to walk away.

"Felix!" Bertram sounded anxious. He did not want his brother to leave him.

Sir Felix turned, "I am getting water and a cloth, that is all." He went over to his brother's chest of drawers and took the bowl of water and the cloth that had been put there for his washing. He went back to Bertram and placed the objects on the table next to the bed. He wet the cloth and wiped his brother's face with it. "Better?"

Bertram nodded and looked up at his brother, "You look very worried, Felix."

Sir Felix smiled faintly but did not say anything. He took his brother's hand in his, feeling how so very cold it was. Both their parents had died of fever; even he had become close a few years ago. It had been a while since Bertram had been ill, though and generally they both were in good health. "How do you feel?"

"Cold but hot at the same time. My head hurts," he looked woefully at Sir Felix, "I do not like being ill."

"We are fortunate that it does not happen often then," Sir Felix said.

"I do not think I will be visiting Pemberley tomorrow."

* * *

Sir Felix looked down at his brother. Bertram's fever had continued throughout the night with no sign of abating, he was much hotter actually. He was unconscious now; Sir Felix hesitated to call it sleep as it was far from restful. Bertram moaned but did not wake and Sir Felix placed his hand on his head. He hoped to find it cooler but did not. He was scared to even think. His mind only led him to consider one thing and he did not want dwell on that. He had always been afraid he would lose Bertram. Their parents dying young had made him obsessed that Bertram would also be taken from him. The lack of sleep meant such thoughts were becoming hard to control especially as the night had been spent at the person in question's sickbed. He reached for the cloth again and placed on Bertram's forehead.

A knock at the door rescued him from his thoughts. He went over to the door but did not open it, "Yes?"

"It's Marsden," he heard the voice of his brother's valet, "You will have to get up now if you do not want Sir Felix to realise you are still abed."

He opened the door to reveal a lad the same age as Bertram, "Marsden."

Marsden's eyes widened when he saw who was stood there, "S-Sir Felix?" he stuttered not expecting to see the master in front of him.

"In the flesh," Sir Felix said but did not make any comment on what he had said. "In." He pulled the servant into the room.

Marsden looked at the bed and Bertram, "Mr Calder is ill?" he asked in concern. To Bertram he was more than his servant he was his friend. Marsden was the only person of Bertram's age he was in regular contact with. He had accompanied him to Cambridge to serve him there too.

"A fever. I need fresh water and a new cloth," Sir Felix ordered. "And something for him to drink. Ask Mrs Middleton what will be best. Tell Middleton to, no, send Middleton to me. I need him." Marsden nodded, making sure he remembered it all then ran off.

It was only a few minutes before there was another knock. "Come in."

A man somewhere in his sixties appeared. "You sent for me, Sir Felix."

"Yes," Sir Felix said. "Send for Dr Dixon, he is to come immediately. Make sure it is Dixon and not that assistant of his. He is little more than a quack. At least I will know what Dixon will be pouring down my brother's throat despite his leech-like tendencies."

"Yes, sir," Middleton bowed and went away, considerable more dignified than Marsden had.

Sir Felix turned back to his brother and waited for the doctor to come.

* * *

"Kitty," Elizabeth interrupted her sister's thoughts. Kitty had been strangely contemplative the past few days, ever since Elizabeth had spoken to her about marrying Bertram.

"Have you come to warn me to make the correct answer if a particular question is asked when Mr Calder comes later?" Kitty asked. He had been thinking a lot about what her sister had said. She had concluded that she almost loved Bertram but was not sure yet, and certainly did not want to marry him now. Not yet, anyway, it was a definite possibility though.

"No," Elizabeth said. "Mr Calder is not coming today. Sir Felix has sent a message saying his brother is ill. A bad fever."

Kitty went quiet surprised at the feeling of dread that news has given her. "He is not in any danger?" she asked anxiously.

"Sir Felix just says he has been fighting a fever since yesterday evening," Elizabeth replied.

"Oh no!" Kitty looked devastated. "What if he dies?" She could not bear that. There was so much she wanted to tell him.

"You must not think like that," Elizabeth said. "People survive fevers all the time."

"His parents died from fever," Kitty cried. "He told me, and Sir Felix nearly died a few years ago from one. What if it is a family weakness and Bertram succumbs?" she argued. "Please, Lizzy, ask Mr Darcy to write to Grantholme regularly asking how he is. I will not rest for worrying if you do not."

"I will go find him now and tell him," Elizabeth reassured her. She smiled sympathetically to her sister then went out of the room to find her husband.

Kitty was left with her thoughts. She could not believe Bertram was ill. It was so unexpected she did not know what to think. How would she feel if he did die? Would she be broken-hearted? Yes. Without a doubt.

"Bertie?" she whispered, her voice cracking. She felt somebody's arms around her and looked up to see Elizabeth back.

"Hush, Kitty. He will be fine," she held her sister as she sobbed.

* * *


	7. Chapter Six

**Title:** Two Brothers  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Sir Felix and Bertram belong to me.  
**Summary:** The visit of two brothers to Pemberley has the potential for romance.

* * *

Chapter Six

"He is no better?" Sir Felix asked as Dr Dixon came out of Bertram's chamber. It had been three days now since Bertram had become ill and he was still running a high fever.

"No," the doctor replied. "Let me bleed him, Sir Felix. It is needed."

"I do not like it," Sir Felix said. He had been opposed it since his last illness. Three times it had happened to him and he was sure that was the reason why he had been weeks in bed and it had taken months for him to regain his strength. "And I see no point in it."

"Sir Felix, you are not a medical man," Dixon said. He did not like having to deal with Sir Felix. The man tended to shout at him; he had even managed to do it effectively with a raging temperature and the beginnings of delirium. "It is a harmless procedure and always works in cases like this. I have tried other methods, on your orders, to no avail. His pulse has not gone below 100 all the times I have been here. He cannot continue like this. Please, Sir Felix, it is the only way."

Sir Felix considered what he was told. "Examine him again," he said hoping the fever had cooled in the time the doctor had been with him.

"If it is still high, I will have your permission to proceed as I see fit?" Dixon asked.

Sir Felix did not say anything immediately. He did not want Bertram to go through bloodletting but could think of no alternative. "Yes," he said reluctantly. "But I will stay with him."

The doctor bowed and they both entered the room. Sir Felix immediately went to his brother's side and picked up his hand. Bertram looked at him confused. He had not expected to see Dixon again.

Bertram watched the doctor suspiciously as he went to the other side of his bed with eyes bright with fever. "Felix?" He looked up at his brother who squeezed his hand without saying anything.

Dixon placed his fingers on Bertram's wrist, "Pulse is still too fast," and then a hand on his forehead, "And he is very hot." Mindful of what he had told Sir Felix before he turned to the servant that was present, "Bring me a bowl, please." The servant bowed and went out. He opened his bag and brought out a scalpel and various other objects. Bertram looked puzzled but then realised what was to happen.

"No!" he shouted trying to get out of bed. "No!" Sir Felix gently pushed him back onto the bed but Bertram resisted. "No! I do not like it!" he was breathing heavily. The doctor took hold of his arm as the servant returned with a bowl and picked up the scalpel with his other hand. "No! Bloodsucking demon!" He snatched his arm away and moved closer to Sir Felix for protection.

His brother wrapped his arms around him, stopping him from struggling, "Bertie, Bertie, hush," he comforted him.

"Do not let him," Bertram pleaded. He drew his arms against his chest so they were hidden between himself and Sir Felix. "Please." He had been bled before, a long time ago but he did not remember it being even remotely pleasant.

"I have to," Sir Felix regrettably told him. "Your fever is not breaking. The doctor says it is the only way now." He could feel the heat radiating from Bertram as he held him. "I will stay though." His brother looked at him scared but lay back on the bed and allowed the doctor to take his arm again.

Dixon held a small bowl up to his lips, "An opium mixture, Bertram. It will help." His patient drank it then looked to his brother for comfort.

Sir Felix smiled reassuringly. "Keep looking at me, not at what he is doing."

"I am going to start now," Dixon said. He tied something around Bertram's arm then picked up his scalpel.

Sir Felix grasped his brother's hand as Bertram flinched. He rubbed it whilst maintaining eye contact with him.

After a while Bertram looked away from him to the bowl. Felix gently turned his face back towards him. "No, Bertie, nothing pleasant lies therein," Sir Felix said softly. "How much more?" he asked the doctor, briefly taking his eyes off his brother's face. The procedure seemed to have been going for hours though he knew that was not possible. He tried not to catch sight of the bowl with the blood in. "I do not think he can spare that much. He is usually pale enough as it is."

"Nearly done," Dixon said. He looked at his patient. Bertram had closed his eyes now, trying to fight the waves of giddiness.

"Dizzy," he mumbled softly, "Felix…" He weakly moaned, moving his head from side to side on the pillow. He was breathing rapidly but shallowly. Sir Felix gripped his hand tightly in one of his, cupping Bertram's face with his other and tenderly stroking his cheek with his thumb. "Feel awful."

Sir Felix could not stand to see his brother suffer any longer. "Enough," he said in a tone that invited no opposition. "Enough now." Fever or no fever, this was starting to go too far he thought. Bertram was no longer flushed. In fact quite the contrary; even for Bertram he was looking extremely pale. His fever appeared to have gone anyway, he felt quite clammy.

The doctor nodded and started to end the procedure. The bowl was given to the servant to dispose of and he dressed the incision. "All done," he said. Sir Felix looked up at him but did not say anything and his expression was far from friendly. "I shall return tomorrow." It was obvious his presence was no longer desired. "He should sleep for several hours. The fever is broken." He packed his things and stood up.

"You can clean up in the kitchen," Sir Felix said, making it clear that he was not going to leave his brother's side to see the doctor away. The doctor bowed and left the room. Sir Felix turned his attention back to Bertram. He looked to be resting peacefully though still had an iron grip his hand. He hoped he was past the worst now. The prospect of losing his brother was one he did not like to think about.

"Dr Vampire gone?" he heard Bertram whisper.

"Yes," he said smiling for the first time in days. "I thought you were asleep."

"Soon," he shifted around under the covers until he was laid on his side. He curled up, careful not to knock his sore arm, which he held protectively against him, but still not letting go of Sir Felix's hand. "My arm hurts."

"Go to sleep, Bertie. You need your rest," he said whilst making sure his brother was comfortable.

"Kitty," Bertram murmured before he fell asleep.

"I shall send a message to Pemberley saying you are out of danger," Sir Felix assured him. Once he was certain Bertram was sleeping soundly he freed his hand and stood up to leave the room but before he did he bent down and kissed his brother's head.

Outside the room he found the housekeeper waiting. He smiled. She would naturally be worried. Mrs Middleton had been at Grantholme in various capacities for over forty years and her husband was his valet and his father's before that. Bertram had been a particular favourite of hers since he was a baby. "Sir Felix? How is Mr Calder?" she asked.

"Sleeping peacefully," he replied. "Has the doctor gone?"

"Yes, Sir Felix. He will be back tomorrow, he says. You can rest now. You look tired, sir," she told, or rather ordered, him. She was equally fond of her master. "I will send Marsden to sit with Bertram whilst you nap."

"Yes, Mrs Middleton," Sir Felix said.

* * *

"How do you feel now?" Sir Felix asked his brother the next day. Bertram's fever had thankfully gone but he was very weak. He was still laid in bed as the doctor had ordered him to remain there when he had visited that morning.

"Fine, Felix," Bertram smiled. His brother had taken to asking him that constantly. He picked up Sir Felix's hand and placed it on his forehead. "See, still no fever. It is gone. I am tired though."

"Sleep as much as you like," Sir Felix said. He did not mind how much his brother slept as long as he recovered well. He was more than willing to go without Bertram's assistance if it meant he was resting. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes but it was rather odd tasting," Bertram complained. He had been given a strange and very weak stew-like mixture earlier.

"Mrs Middleton is overseeing your meals," Sir Felix told him. The housekeeper had taken Bertram's recovery into her own hands. She had dealt with the doctor and was ensuring he was being fed what she felt was correct. "I believe she wishes to refrain from upsetting your stomach with overly rich foods. I expect you will be eating food befitting an invalid now." He had experienced the same when he had been ill.

"Whatever it was, I do not think it had decided whether it wanted to be soup or stew," he said.

"A broth, Bertie?" Sir Felix asked. Bertram was not very knowledgeable when it came to food. If he liked the taste he ate it with little concern as to what it was.

"No. I think it is something that only exists in Mrs Middleton or the cook's head."

"Never mind, Bertie," his brother said. "If you continue to improve she will soon give you something else."

Bertram smiled then studied his brother. Sir Felix looked pale and worn out. He had never seen him in such a dishevelled state either. He had no jacket, his waistcoat was undone and his shirt creased. His cravat was nowhere to be seen. It was a strange sight as Sir Felix was always perfectly dressed, even when it was only the two of them. Bertram felt a pang of guilt even though he knew he could not have prevented himself being ill and knew his brother did not blame him. "You look exhausted."

"Well, somebody has made it hard for me to sleep these past few days," Sir Felix weakly joked. He had not slept properly since Bertram had become ill, even the previous night he had been only partly been asleep though Bertie had been out of danger. "Do not worry about me."

"Thank you, for being there," Bertram said.

"I could not neglect my little brother on his sickbed," Sir Felix smiled.

"I do not just mean these past few days," Bertram was very serious for once. "You have always been here for me."

"I could do no different," he told his brother. He rather uncomfortable the way this was leading. They had never been overtly affectionate. "What has brought this on?"

"I am not sure," Bertram admitted. "I think I am at a turning point in my life and I have been ill. It has made me think. I am grateful for all you do for me, even if I do not say it. Do not forget that."

"I know and you must realise I do not do it out of obligation," Sir Felix said squeezing his brother's hand and Bertram nodded. "I think we shall soon see changes to our little world," he said thinking of Bertram's almost certain marriage. Bertram smiled at his brother and put his arms up for a hug. It was not often he could get away with that but he knew this was one of those times. Sir Felix rolled his eyes but did as he was required. He held his brother close, "Sentimental thing."

"Feeling dizzy now," Bertram said, partly because he knew displays of affection made his brother feel uneasy and partly because he really did feel lightheaded. This was the first time he had been upright that day. "Squeezing me too hard."

Sir Felix released him and he lay back down, "I can go, Bertie, if you wish to rest."

Bertram nodded, "Yes but only if you promise you will rest too."

"I promise," Sir Felix said. He patted his brother's hand in farewell. "I shall eat in here with you later." Bertram nodded and his brother then left the room.

* * *

"Kitty," Elizabeth said to her sister. "Sir Felix has written again. Mr Calder is still recovering well." Sir Felix had been sending frequent messages updating the residents of Pemberley on his brother's recuperation.

"I am glad," Kitty replied. "I have missed his visits."

"Have you thought any more about marriage and Mr Calder," Lizzy asked.

"Perhaps," Kitty replied but left it at that. She changed the subject instead, "Is Anne-Frances asleep?" she asked of her little niece.

"Yes," Elizabeth smiled. "I confess I am glad. Fitzwilliam is pleased she has inherited my 'lively' nature, I am not so much." Darcy was delighted with his new daughter and Elizabeth equally so. However, she had hoped for a child that was not as fond of hearing its own voice as little Anne-Frances Darcy was. "It is a shame Mamma and Mary were unable to come." Mrs Bennet had tripped and broken her ankle and the doctor had advised her not to travel. She had insisted Mary stay with her rather than Kitty because she had not wanted her to miss going to Pemberley.

"As do I. I believe Mary was secretly eager to come," Kitty gossiped. "She longs to see Sir Felix again." Her sister displayed strange behaviour whenever Sir Felix was mentioned and Kitty had decided it could only mean one thing.

"Are you sure, Kitty," Elizabeth asked. She too had noticed Mary's interest in Sir Felix but realised that it was eight months since she had seen him. Any feelings may have only been brief and because she had found shared opinion.

"She looked very upset when she found she was to stay at Longbourn," Kitty replied. "You know Mary as well as I. She never feels strongly about anything. I heard her talking about Sir Felix's library with Papa and she reads books that she thinks he will like."

"I believe you are right but we must be careful," Elizabeth decided. "She may only wish to be friends as you profess to be with Mr Calder."

"I am not going to comment on that," Kitty said, haughtily. "But I think Sir Felix is perfect for Mary and I wish she would come up here." She then turned her attention to something new, or rather focused on her constant thoughts of Bertram. "I hope I can visit Grantholme soon. Do you think I will be able?"

"Perhaps. If you go with Papa," Elizabeth replied, silently pleased that Bertram was not far from her sister's mind and that she wanted to visit him. "But wait a few days. Sir Felix says he is still weak."

* * *

"There is a carriage approaching," Marsden said as he looked out of the kitchen. The servants of Grantholme were having a break. They were perhaps more fortunate than the servants of other houses. The demands placed on them were less than was usual and Sir Felix's occasional bad tempers their only hardship. Hence why they were able to take breaks.

Middleton stood up, "I shall receive them."

Hodgkin looked annoyed, "_I_ am the butler here. Since when has it been your duty to receive guests." He glared at Middleton. He felt threatened by the man's position as Sir Felix's own valet and admitted he was willing to exchange his status as head servant for that of the master's personal attendant. It was no secret that Sir Felix trusted Middleton's guidance above anyone else.

"Sir Felix does not wish to be disturbed. He had charged me to only admit important guests," he said superiorly. "Therefore _I_ am to receive guests today."

"I doubt Sir Felix said that," Hodgkin argued.

"It was implied," Middleton said smugly.

"I do not believe it," Hodgkin said.

As they argued Marsden grinned to himself, perhaps as Mr Calder's valet he was able to greet visitors. He stood up but was immediately pulled back down by Mrs Middleton.

"Tommy, no," she admonished him.

He sulkily folded his arms. "When Mr Calder is married, I shall give the orders in his own home," he muttered to himself. He knew he would remain as Bertram's valet after he married.

"Then we both shall go," Middleton said not wanting to continue any longer.

"Fine," Hodgkin conceded.

They headed for the door together both eager to reach it first. Hodgkin opened with a triumphant glance at Middleton. They bowed as Mr Bennet and Kitty alighted from the carriage. Sir Felix would not neglect to see these guests.

"Mr Bennet, Miss Bennet," Hodgkin greeted them. "Please come in and we shall inform Sir Felix of your presence," he said before Middleton had a chance. He led them into the house and into a room. "Wait here and I will send Sir Felix directly." He bowed and went away.

Middleton was waiting outside, "I will go to Sir Felix," he said. "That is my duty." Hodgkin did not do or say anything. "Have you not got any 'butling' to do?" he said in annoyance. Hodgkin gave an exaggerated bow and went away, pleased he had managed to rile Middleton for once.

Middleton went to Sir Felix's study where he knew he would find him. He tapped on the door but when he did not receive an answer went inside. He approached his master who he found sat fast asleep in his chair. He was hesitant to wake him. He was still spending the majority of time with his brother and hardly sleeping. Indeed Middleton had received orders from his wife to not wake him regardless of where he was asleep but he had visitors to deal with.

"Sir Felix?" he gently shook his shoulder, "Sir? You must awaken." He smiled, unperturbed, when Sir Felix knocked his hand away without stirring. "You will not escape that easily. Sir, wake up."

Sir Felix slowly opened his eyes, annoyed at being disturbed. He blinked, "Middleton?" He then shot upright, "Middleton! Bertram, he is not ill?" he asked anxiously. Get up so fast had been a shock to the system after being asleep so deeply and he stumbled. Middleton steadied him.

"No, sir. Your brother continues to be well," Middleton assured. "You have guests. Mr Bennet and his daughter."

"Mary?" he asked without thinking then cursed himself. Of course not Mary, she was back at Longbourn. He should not give away his feelings in so obvious a manner.

If Middleton thought it an odd remark he did not show it, "No, Miss Catherine Bennet. Come to see Mr Calder."

"Of course," Sir Felix said. He looked down at himself. Middleton passed him a jacket without saying anything, "Thank you." He put it on and Middleton checked his appearance as expected to do. He adjusted the cravat and nodded. "Take me to my guests."

* * *

"Miss Catherine is here," Sir Felix told his brother. Bertram was sat up in bed reading but only because he could do little else. Middleton had taken Sir Felix to his guests and after Kitty had begged to be allowed to see Bertram he and Mr Bennet had consented. They were wary of letting her. Bertram was in a state of undress and it was improper for Kitty to see him like that. She was insistent, though, so they had reluctantly agreed but with some stipulations. "With Mr Bennet. He is to accompany her up here. You are not seeing Miss Kitty alone with only your nightshirt on." He pulled the blankets up round Bertram's shoulders as his brother glared at him then swatted his hands away. When his attempts failed Sir Felix passed him his dressing gown to put on.

Bertram refused it "Wait then," he said getting out of bed rather shakily. It was the first time he had left his bed in over a week. He used his brother's arm to steady himself.

"Bertram. The doctor said you are to remain bedridden till he says otherwise," Sir Felix said. He still had not regained his full strength after the bloodletting; another reason why Sir Felix thought it was a pointless procedure. Not only was Bertram weakened by the fever but also due to loss of blood.

"Help me get dressed," Bertram said.

"Why for heaven's sake?" Sir Felix asked.

"I want to see Kitty alone and if that means putting proper clothes on then I will," Bertram said as he walked towards his wardrobe. He did not get far before feeling weak so sat in his chair. Sir Felix rolled his eyes and went to help him. Bertram obviously was not going to do anything but what he wanted. "I shall go downstairs to see her."

"Whatever for?" Sir Felix asked. "Get dressed and sit in your chair to receive her, if you must but there is no need to exert yourself by going downstairs."

"I want to see her alone," Bertram insisted. Sir Felix looked vaguely disapproving but did not say anything. Instead he raised his eyebrows in question. "I intend to ask her to marry me."

* * *


	8. Chapter Seven

**Title:** Two Brothers  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Sir Felix and Bertram belong to me.  
**Summary:** The visit of two brothers to Pemberley has the potential for romance.

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Say that again," Sir Felix looked stunned but also a little patronising.

"You heard me perfectly," Bertram said seriously. His brother was not going to make him feel like a child over this. "Do not pretend to be surprised. You have been pestering me to do this."

"I have no objections to you asking her but can it not wait," Sir Felix replied. "You are barely able to stand."

"No, Felix," Bertram opposed. He had not made this decision lightly. He had thought of nothing else whilst recovering and was determined he would ask Kitty the next time he saw her. "I cannot wait any longer and risk her going back to Longbourn again. You will not dissuade me, Felix."

"Remember you need my permission to marry," Sir Felix said evenly. Their father's will had stated that Bertram was to remain a minor until he was five-and-twenty.

Bertram looked at his brother with disgust, something that had never happened before. He had always been acquiescent in important matters. "You would not." Surely his brother was not thinking of stopping him.

"No," Sir Felix admitted. "But I had to be convinced that you are serious."

"And are you?" Bertram asked but knew his decision would not be affected if he was not. He would be five-and-twenty in less than a year. He would wait that long to wed if need be but he was certain he would ask her today.

"Yes," Sir Felix said.

"Then help me dress," Bertram said. Sir Felix did not say anything as he passed Bertram's clothes to him. He stood and used Sir Felix as support as he dressed. "I know you mean well," Bertram said to break the silence, "but I can make my own choices now."

"I know," Sir Felix said. He looked at his brother as he propped him up. Bertram was currently engrossed in fastening his waistcoat. "It is a hard habit to break, you know. It has been my custom for over ten years."

"Mmm," Bertram said as he fiddled with his cravat. "You know I respect your opinion, Felix, but today I will listen to my heart." Sir Felix nodded. He then smiled at the slightly irritated expression on Bertram's face and put him out of his misery by tying his cravat for him. "How do I look?" he asked his elder brother.

"Ill," Sir Felix replied. It was obvious Bertram's increased activity had exhausted him. "But gentlemanly. She will be a fool to refuse you."

"Come on then. I need you for support," he said to his brother but did not specify whether he meant physical or mental.

* * *

"Kitty," Bertram said as he entered the room in which she stood with her father, Sir Felix not far behind him. "Mr Bennet." He bowed unsteadily. They looked shocked at his entrance having not expected to see him up and by his unusually drawn appearance. "Please, I should like Miss Kitty alone," he said to Mr Bennet.

Mr Bennet looked at his daughter; there was no question as to what was about to happen. Elizabeth had told him Kitty's hesitations on the matter and he would stay if she wanted.

"You can go, Papa," Kitty said. She knew what was to be asked and had given it much thought recently. She did not feel nervous.

"Come to my study, Mr Bennet," Sir Felix said and they left the room.

Bertram smiled at Kitty. "I have missed my trips to Pemberley," he said and then, as they were alone, "Though I have missed you more."

Kitty just smiled. "How do you feel?" she asked. He had naturally changed over the past week. He had always been pale but pallid or wan was a better description now and he looked thin. He was still handsome to her, though, which she took as a good sign. It was lovely to see him again.

"Tired," he replied. "I think I need to sit down." He led her to a chair that allowed two people to sit on it. "The doctor was correct when he said I should not leave my bed." He took her hand and she did not resist. "I had to see you though."

"I wanted to come sooner," Kitty admitted. She had underplayed just how desperate she was to see him whilst in the presence of her family and had only asked a few times. "When I did ask I was told to wait until you were stronger."

"That would have come sooner had I been able to see you," he said. "Kitty," he began unable to delay any longer. "Will you marry me?" he asked trying not to look too expectant. It would not do to scare her away by appearing too eager.

"Yes," she replied finding it a much easier and natural answer than she had expected. There was nothing frightening about the question. She did not know why she had dreaded it so. It was such a simple response. "Definitely."

Bertram looked relieved, "You said 'yes'!" he exclaimed, smiling. "I cannot believe it." He leant forward and lightly kissed her on the lips but went no further.

"Why stop?" Kitty asked, softly, smiling at him.

"I confess I feel a little dizzy," he said. "I am sorry but this is the most I have exerted myself in over a week," he explained, resting against the chair. Before he had been fuelled by nervous energy at the prospect of proposing but this had now disappeared after receiving the happy answer.

Kitty kissed him lightly on the forehead and placed her arm around him. He rested his head on her shoulder. They could experience this closeness now without accusations of being improper. That would change, probably, once their engagement was made public but surely no one would begrudge them intimacy at this moment in time. They relaxed in each other's arms.

"I like this," Bertram said. He was able to feel Kitty close to him without the worry of censure from others. "But I fear someone may come in."

"It is necessary to save you from fainting," Kitty said, all thoughts of not being ready for marriage escaping here. It was incredibly nice to be sitting like this. "I cannot allow you to fall to the floor." She smiled at the mischievous look her betrothed gave her. She lingered on the thought of her 'betrothed'.

"I do feel much better," he then grinned, "But we must be certain, I suppose."

* * *

Sir Felix led showed Mr Bennet into his study. Mr Bennet had already seen inside Sir Felix's place of refuge when he had visited Grantholme earlier. Sir Felix had felt that it would be particularly appreciated by the elder man. He had heard about his love for private places.

"I am afraid Bertram was very insistent in coming downstairs," Sir Felix explained. "You cannot be ignorant of what he means to ask Miss Catherine."

"No," Mr Bennet smiled. "I suppose I must fulfil my paternal duties for once and ask you about your brother." This must be the first time he had been able to actually take the lead in one of his daughters' marriages. One had been surrounded by scandal and solved by another (Lydia), another had been delayed (Jane) and the other a complete surprise (Elizabeth). All had been taken out of his hands. "You cannot be unaware of some of the events surrounding other Bennet marriages. I mean to make amends by interrogating you thoroughly," he joked. "Though perhaps your brother would be a better candidate."

"I do not know," Sir Felix replied. His father's will made this complicated. Bertram was an adult by age but legally still under his control. "By the terms of our father's will my brother is still a minor until he is five-and-twenty. I do not know why this is so."

"Singular," Mr Bennet commented.

"It is unusual. At least for a male child," Sir Felix said. "In my father's defence, though, I think he intended to change it. Naturally, he fully expected to see Bertram reach five-and-twenty and many years beyond." Sir Wilfrid's death had been sudden. He had been a man who was rarely ill so upon feeling a little unwell he had continued with his duties regardless. Unfortunately he overexerted himself when he should have rested and consequently developed the fever that killed him. "I have been unable to change it myself. It will not affect his marriage though."

"What of his fortune?" Mr Bennet asked. It was a novel question for him. Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley's wealth had been made public knowledge before they had been serious matches. "I believe my Kitty will need a considerable ribbon-and-trinket fund. Her husband will require substantial riches to cope with her love of pretty things."

Sir Felix smiled, "Bertram has an inheritance of £30,000 from our father and a small amount from our mother. He will gain control of this upon his next birthday. In addition he receives £2,000 a year from me which will not change unless Bertram wants it too." In answer to Mr Bennet's questioning look he said, "That may seem irregular to some but I could not accept the idea of one brother with so much and the other with nothing nor did I wish to decrease his inheritance. It has no negative impact on my annual income so it harms no one."

Mr Bennet felt it improper to ask what his income was though he was not oblivious of Mary's attachment to him. He wife probably would have and claimed it as being in Mary's interest but he would leave it to her wheedle out the information on her own. "That is comforting to know. You are aware Kitty will bring little to this marriage?"

"Yes but it means little to me and obviously nothing to Bertram," Sir Felix replied. He did not see adding to the family coffers as the primary function of matrimony. "If either myself or my brother wished to marry for money we have a very willing cousin to turn to. You can be reassured that Bertram wishes to marry Kitty because he loves her."

"I believe the same applies to Kitty," Mr Bennet said, "She has no knowledge of Mr Calder's situation."

"I know. If I doubted her feelings the marriage would not take place. I will not allow Bertram to have his heart broken."

* * *

"Were you sure you would say 'yes'?" Bertram unexpectedly asked Kitty. They had not disentangled themselves from each other yet. This might be the only chance they had to sit like this until they married so took advantage of it.

Kitty decided to be truthful. "Had you asked me as soon as I returned to Pemberley I would have said 'no'."

"Why did you change your mind?" he asked. He hoped she had not said 'yes' today because he had been ill and she did not want to upset him when he was weak.

"I have thought about it almost constantly since I returned and it came apparent you would ask me. At first the thought scared me even though marriage had been a goal since I came out." Before she had met Bertram marriage had been a romantic ideal and she had been swayed by the thought of wearing a pretty dress and a handsome man beside her, especially when Lydia had been parading Mr Wickham. Then she had spent time with Jane and Elizabeth and the realities of marriage had become apparent, particularly when her niece and nephew had been born. She was not discouraged but matrimony became something mature and serious for which she was not ready yet. "Then you became ill."

Bertram did not say anything. He was afraid now that his proposal had only been accepted out of sympathy or even guilt. "You felt you had to accept."

"No. I came to realise how much you meant to me," she said. "The thought of you dying terrified me and I was surprised by how impatient I was to see you again. Saying 'yes' was the easiest thing I have ever done and I did it without thinking."

Bertram remained deep in thought. "I need to speak to your father," he said and sat up straight. He then caught sighted of the devastated look on Kitty's face. "I love you," he kissed her. "Do not worry." He stood up. "I think I am supposed to see him alone. Shall I send Felix to you?" he grinned.

"Yes," Kitty replied glad that Bertram did not hold anything against her. He had gone scarily quiet before and she had been afraid he was regretting asking her. "I should like to know him better."

"He does not appreciate teasing," Bertram said, smiling. "Or any mention of your sister Mary." He then bowed and left the room.

* * *

He knocked on the door of Sir Felix's study and then entered.

His brother looked up when he came in, "Well?" he asked.

Bertram grinned. "She said 'yes'," he said. Felix crossed the room and shook his hand warmly. He would have hugged him had Mr Bennet not been in the room.

"Congratulations," Sir Felix said. He was glad. He hated seeing Bertram upset and he knew he would be inconsolable had Kitty refused.

"I think you should wait to congratulate me," Bertram said. "I need to speak to Mr Bennet first and seek his approval," he smiled at the other man in the room.

"Of course," Sir Felix looked at them both. "I shall go to your intended and keep her company." This should be interesting, he thought to himself, making conversation was not his forte. He bowed and left the room.

Mr Bennet turned to Bertram once Sir Felix had left, "You have my consent, of course, I could not have wished for a better match for my daughter."

"Thank you," Bertram said. "Maybe I should have seen you first. I do not know the correct way of doing things. It makes sense to see you first because if I asked Kitty and then you said no it would confuse matters terribly but had I asked you before and you refused then I need not ask Kitty. I think." He frowned, "I confuse myself."

Mr Bennet smiled. He really could not prevent himself from liking the young man in front of him. Bertram was just what he wanted for Kitty, or any of his daughters, a pleasant, amiable man who would look after her. He had little in common with Bertram but he felt he would always welcome him as his son. "I believe you are thinking too much about it," he said kindly.

"Oh I doubt that. My brother says I never think," Bertram smiled. He then became serious. "I promise I will care for her, Mr Bennet. You have my word on that."

"I know," Mr Bennet told him. "It may have needed some perfecting before but I can now spot a rascal. Now, shall we go to the others?"

"Yes," Bertram smiled but thought only of seeing Kitty again. The fact that his brother would also be present was only a vague recollection now.

* * *

"Miss Kitty," Sir Felix bowed as he entered the room. Kitty stood and curtsied. "Bertram is speaking with your father," he told her.

"Oh," Kitty said. "Please how did my father seem?" she asked. She did always understand her father's actions, that seemed to be restricted to Elizabeth, but she did know that he had vowed to take part in the path of his remaining unattached daughters' marriages. She did not want him to be too harsh on Bertram.

"Pleased, I believe," Sir Felix said. His attention had not been on Mr Bennet but on his brother. He had been extremely satisfied to see him happy but also worried about how he would last in his weakened state. He had been inspecting him for signs of exhaustion and wondering whether they would soon be picking Bertram off the floor rather than seeking out Mr Bennet's opinions.

"I am glad," Kitty said. "Do you disapprove of him marrying me?" she asked hesitantly. She was somewhat in awe of Sir Felix. The man was so serious and stern that she did not know what to do in his presence. She could not help but think he did not like her.

"Bertram's happiness has been my first concern for so long now," Sir Felix started. "You make him so extraordinarily happy that I cannot possibly have any objections. You are ideally suited to him." Though Kitty might not realise it this was praise indeed from Sir Felix. He did like her. He thought she was rather silly but he did like her.

"Thank you, Sir Felix," she said gratefully.

"Though now he is engaged he will be insufferable to live with. I blame you for that," he said and Kitty looked uneasy. He then smiled at her to show he was only joking.

She did not know what to say to that so did what she had been doing for months and tried to answer how she thought Lizzy would. "I will be married to him. Imagine how it will be for me."

"I have had him for over two decades," Sir Felix replied. "I pity you." Kitty then smiled. Maybe Sir Felix was not as scary as she first thought.

They were interrupted by Bertram and Mr Bennet coming in. Kitty immediately went to Bertram's side and he took her arm.

"You cannot say anything," Bertram said in reply to his brother's frown. "We are engaged now."

"Do you wish to sit down, Bertram?" Sir Felix asked. His brother did look at the point of collapse. He had definitely done too much than was recommended for a man recovering from a serious fever. Bertram looked at a chair and then at Kitty who had realised Bertram was likely to fall soon. "Take Miss Catherine with you, if you must." The two lovebirds both smiled and sat on the chair they had occupied when Bertram had proposed.

"We have everyone to tell," Kitty said. "Mamma will be so happy when she hears. Another daughter married." She smiled and began to feel very excited about the whole thing. She was to be wed! Her smile became even wider when Bertram kissed her whilst glancing cheekily at his brother who just rolled his eyes. He then caught her eye and squeezed her hand. She decided there really was no felicity such as this as he sat there with her Bertram.

* * *


	9. Chapter Eight

**Title:** Two Brothers  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Sir Felix and Bertram belong to me.  
**Summary:** The visit of two brothers to Pemberley has the potential for romance.

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Mary! Mary!"

Mary looked up from her book at the sound of her mother's shriek from another room. Mrs Bennet could be heard easily though many walls. She sighed and stood up to go to her. She would not hurry though. Indeed she decided to go as slowly as possible. She could tell by Mrs Bennet's tone that it was not an emergency. She was undoubtedly excited though, which did not make Mary any more inclined to hurry.

"Mary! Where are you, child?"

Mary was grateful that her mother's broken ankle prevented her from seeking her out. She could therefore dawdle as much as she liked. It was hard for her being the only member of the family left to keep Mrs Bennet company. Her mother hated being left alone and she always had to have someone with her. Lady Lucas and Mrs Phillips came occasionally but Mrs Bennet was often peevish when her ankle bothered her so they had found themselves rather busy of late. Mary was left as her mother's entertainer for most of the time, a pity as she was the least sociable of her daughters.

"_MARY_!" Mrs Bennet yelled, louder this time.

"Here, Mamma," Mary said as she came into her mother's room. Mrs Bennet was sat in an easy chair with her injured ankle resting on a stool. She was not properly dressed believing it the invalid's privilege to remain in such a state all day.

She beckoned Mary to her, which involved much exaggerated waving of her hands, particularly as she held a letter in one that she was obviously eager to show. "Come on," she said and Mary dutifully sat beside her. "Your sister Kitty is to be married!" she announced excitedly. "See, this letter was sent by express. For my benefit, of course, they must know how eager I am to know these things. My Kitty to be married!" Her daughters were always described as 'my' when they did something she approved of.

"To Mr Bertram Calder?" Mary asked as she digested this.

"Of course to Mr Bertram Calder! Who else could it be?" Mrs Bennet demanded. "I tried to engage her interest in Sir Felix Calder to no avail." Mary blushed when his name was mentioned but her mother did not notice. Mrs Bennet was deeply displeased that Kitty had not fallen for a titled gentleman when she had the chance. "Still, the son and brother of a baronet is fine enough for Kitty. After all she lacks the beauty of Jane or the liveliness of Lydia." She looked at Mary as she said this. She despaired of her chances of getting a husband. The good fortunes of her sisters would never extend to her. They could only hope for a clergyman for Mary now. "Well, what do you think to the news?" Mrs Bennet asked.

"I am glad for Kitty," Mary replied. "Mr Calder is very pleasant." In truth she did not know what she felt. Kitty's marriage would bring them closer to Sir Felix. She had to confess she was pleased at this.

"I must write back immediately. Pen and paper, Mary," Mrs Bennet said. "I will insist that your father takes us to London this time to prepare for the wedding. That shop in Meryton is no use for a proper wedding dress. We had much better go to Town for one. Go tell Hill the good news and send a message to Lady Lucas and Mrs Phillips. Tell them I am to have another daughter married. Go on!"

* * *

"Dr Dixon is still very angry with you," Sir Felix said as he entered his brother's bedroom. It was three days since he had asked Kitty to marry him. Bertram had paid the price for overexerting himself when he had proposed. He had passed a bad night afterwards and it had seen the return of a slight fever. Thankfully there had been no danger and now he was just confined to bed by weakness. The doctor had been none too pleased and it was possible Bertram had overtaken Sir Felix as the most awkward patient in Dixon's eyes.

"I do not care," Bertram said. He may be exhausted at present but being engaged was a feeling that far surpassed that. "It was worth it." The only thing he regretted was that he could not go see Kitty and she could not visit his bedside without being accompanied. He thought others could at least have been a bit more lenient now they were to be wed. "I am to be married, Felix."

"Yes, I have noticed," Sir Felix said in reply. Bertram may still be bedridden but it had not stopped him from being very excitable and speaking of it as much as possible. Marsden had been in attendance much of the time and Middleton had reported to Sir Felix that he had been boasting to the other servants of the 'elevated position' he was to have in Bertram's new household. By one way or another the whole of Grantholme, village included, now knew young Mr Calder was to be wed.

"Do you approve of her, Felix?" Bertram asked. "Really, I mean."

"Yes," Sir Felix said. "I find her rather silly but likewise I find you very silly at times. I believe when you are married visits to you are going to be excruciating for me."

"That is something I wanted to ask you about," Bertram said. "Where are we to live? As much as I like you and Grantholme I do not fancy spending my married life here and Kitty does like the idea of London."

"Is that a indirect way of asking me to use the townhouse?" Sir Felix asked but was not bothered. Somebody had to get some use out of it and he never would for more than a few weeks at a time.

Bertram looked embarrassed. "No, Felix. I know I have funds enough to buy my own place and I would not presume to be allowed to live in…"

"Shut up, Bertie," Sir Felix said lightly. "Of course you must live in the townhouse. There is little point in buying another whilst that remains desolate. I use it so little as it is."

"Thank you, Felix. Kitty should like that very much," Bertram said. Kitty had told him that she was eager to see London.

Sir Felix sighed deeply, "It shall be strange without you here. As annoying as you are I have grown used to your presence." It had been different when Bertram was at school because he was at Cambridge. Then when Bertram had been at Cambridge he had taken the opportunity to travel, something that Bertram had not wished to do. Even when he had been alone at Grantholme it had not seemed as final as this. Bertram was getting married and would make his home elsewhere now.

"I shall visit and in years to come bring your equally irritating nieces and nephews," Bertram said, smiling.

"Yes and my peace will be shattered," Sir Felix smiled as well, though rather sadly. "Oh, Lord, the thought of you as a father is a terrifying one," he said to change the mood.

"Hey!" Bertram objected. Marsden came in at that point with a drink.

Sir Felix stood up, "I am going now. The steward demands my presence." He then went.

"How do you fancy London, Tommy?" Bertram asked Marsden. Marsden was not lying when he referred to his new position. Bertram was to keep him on as his valet when he married.

"London, sir? Very much so," Marsden grinned. "Are we to Town then?"

"Yes. Miss Kitty and I will be living there when we are married," Bertram said.

"Do I have a say in new servants?" Marsden asked. He had become tired with flirting with the few maids at Grantholme.

"Yes," Bertram then caught sight of the look on his face, "No and all the maids will be plain as a prevention."

"'Tis only flirting. Whenever has a girl left Grantholme in disgrace or because she was offended?" Marsden asked. It was harmless fun. He would never do anything indecent and knew when to stop. "I like a pretty face."

"I know and it is what it will lead to that bothers me," Bertram said. He then pulled a face. "Oh dear. I sound just like my brother but, yes, you are going to London."

"Good. I like a change."

* * *

"I know what you are going to say," Kitty said as she saw Elizabeth approach where she was sat in her bedroom. She had been expecting a 'talk' from her older sister since she was engaged a few days ago.

"You were so against marriage before," Elizabeth said. She had been surprised when Kitty had come back from Grantholme engaged. "Why did you change your mind so easily?"

"You presume I changed my mind so easily," Kitty replied with a smile. It was all presumptions. All she had said to Elizabeth or anyone else was she had no inclination of marriage _yet_ and then refused to speak anymore of it.

"But just before Mr Calder became ill you told me you had not thought any more of marriage," Elizabeth said. She was confused. It was so unlike Kitty. She had always been so unrestricted in her affections, like when the militia had been at Meryton, and proclaimed her feelings to the world. She could not believe that when it came to an actual marriage she would act with such constraint.

"No, I distinctly remember saying 'perhaps' I had not though more of marriage and Bertram," Kitty replied. For once she had wanted to keep her emotions to herself to allow them to be more special. "I do not always want everybody to know how I feel. I am not Lydia, you know," she gently reminded her sister.

"Oh, Kitty," Elizabeth smiled. "I think we had misjudged you."

"No but I think now we must speak of an 'old Kitty' and perhaps a 'new Kitty'. It is not all Bertram doing either. Even before I met him I decided I did not want to become like Lydia," Kitty said. She then grinned. "But I still wish to talk endlessly about my marriage. There is so much to think about! I keep thinking of what dress I should like. White, I believe, is popular for brides but how much lace would be appropriate? You can have too much, after all. I think white flowers for my bonnet but maybe another colour as well. Papa says the letter from Mamma demands we go to London. I adore the idea of preparing for my wedding in Town. Imagine the cloths there will be! You must ask around for a decent dressmaker. I do not anything too fancy, though."

Elizabeth laughed. There was still a little of the old Kitty present. "I think I can persuade Mr Darcy to take us all to Town."

* * *

"Sir Felix," Elizabeth said as he was shown into the parlour at Pemberley. She stood and curtsied as Kitty looked hopefully behind him.

"Still confined to his room by Dixon, Kitty," Sir Felix said. It was obvious whom she wanted to see. Kitty blushed as she realised how transparent she was being. Even Sir Felix was able to understand her feelings. "He was desperate to come and sends these letters," he produced a wad of letters, "I am amazed how much he has generated in the mere five days since he last saw you." Kitty eagerly took them, curtsied in gratitude then scurried away to the nearest table to devour them. "I believe I am acting as a glorified messenger for my brother," he said to Elizabeth.

"How is he?" Elizabeth asked.

"Tired but extremely jubilant. He speaks of nothing but marriage and Miss Kitty," Sir Felix replied. "It is pleasing to see but trying on my nerves." He smiled as he said this and Elizabeth decided there had been a slight alteration in his manner. He seemed less irritable. Perhaps it was because he was almost amongst family now.

"I am glad to hear he is better," Elizabeth said. A permanent change in Sir Felix, she hoped, it made him all the more suitable for Mary. "Mr Darcy will be in soon and my father."

"Good. Bertram has sent me with a list of matters to discuss."

Mr Darcy came in with Mr Bennet. They bowed and sat.

"I have come on Bertram's orders to make arrangements," Sir Felix started. "He is eager to go the London. I have been promising him we could for some time and it is closer to Hertfordshire." Kitty was to be married from Longbourn so London would be within easy distance for the wedding preparations.

"That is useful," Mr Bennet said. "My wife insists we go to Town and Mr Darcy had kindly agreed to allow us to use the townhouse there. My wife will be able to travel soon so Mary and herself will join us there."

"Mr Darcy and I are to go as well, along with Georgiana," Darcy put in. "I think the Bingleys will join us too."

"That is almost settled then," Sir Felix said. "I only ask that you understand Bertram and I will wait a few weeks before travelling to London. I want Bertram to be recovered sufficiently before he is to spend days in a carriage. Out of interest for both his health, you see, and my sanity if I am to endure his complaints." It would also take a few weeks to make the Calder townhouse habitable but he did not like to mention that.

"Bertram says we are to live in London once we are married," Kitty interjected, still engrossed in her letters. "Sir Felix has offered him the use of the townhouse. Thank you," she said, remembering that he was in the room.

"That is very kind," Mr Bennet said. "You should like living in Town, eh Kitty."

"It seemed sensible," Sir Felix explained. "I only use it a few weeks in the year. It is a fine place. My father preferred it to Grantholme. Bertram and Kitty may find it old-fashioned but I am sure that could soon be remedied."

"A woman's touch, sir, will soon solve that," Elizabeth said. "Did your mother do anything to it?" she asked. She hoped it was not an inappropriate question. She was aware that Lady Calder had died when Sir Felix was only young so it might be a distressing subject.

"I am afraid I do not know," Sir Felix replied. "I presume so. She had been married to my father for five-and-ten years when she died. Grantholme was our residence when she was alive though. She liked it there," he said, mentally adding that this was because it was as far away from her sister in London as she could manage.

A maid came in and whispered something to Darcy. "Will you stay for dinner?" he asked Sir Felix.

"Yes, if you do not mind. I should like that very much," Sir Felix replied.

* * *

"Bertie?" Sir Felix whispered as he stuck his head into his brother's bedroom later that night. He did not want to disturb him if he was asleep. He had only just returned from Pemberley.

"I am awake," Bertram replied. Sir Felix crossed to his bedside. "Where have you been?"

"I stayed for dinner to be sociable on your behalf," Sir Felix said. "I have been enjoying good company." Bertram opened his eyes wide in mock-alarm as it was strange behaviour for his brother. He put his hand up to Sir Felix's forehead as if he was feeling for a fever only to have it knocked away. "Silly boy," Sir Felix said with a smile.

"Felix under the influence of wine," Bertram said. It was the only natural explanation for a relaxed and genial brother. "My favourite version."

"Be quiet, Bertie, it was only a few glasses," Sir Felix said. "An old friend to acquaint myself with, and new family now. I need to get to know them."

"For when you marry Mary," Bertram put in.

"I am slightly tipsy, Bertram, not drunk. I can still hit you," Sir Felix said. "Anyway, the Bennets are returning to Longbourn and the Darcys are going with them. We shall meet them again in London in two weeks time. Miss Kitty is coming tomorrow to say farewell. How does that sound?"

"Fine, Felix," Bertram said. It was no use saying any more. It was debatable whether his brother would remember it.

"Good," Felix said. "I shall bid you 'goodnight' then."

"Goodnight and happy headache for the morning."

* * *


	10. Chapter Nine

**Title:** Two Brothers  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Sir Felix and Bertram belong to me.  
**Summary:** The visit of two brothers to Pemberley has the potential for romance.

* * *

Chapter Nine

"London, Felix," Bertram said as he stuck his head out of the carriage.

"So you have kept saying for the past two weeks and the entire journey," Sir Felix said. He had been pretending to be asleep in the hope it would stop Bertram from commenting on everything he saw through the window. It had not worked. It had been tiresome for him to spend the past few days in a carriage with an overexcited Bertram and no means of escape. He had almost 'forgotten' him a number of times at the inns they had stayed at. "I am not likely to forget where we are going."

"No, Felix. I mean really London. We are approaching it," Bertram said. He did think his brother was unfairly annoyed with him. He would soon be seeing Kitty for the first time in nearly three weeks. Naturally he was eager to get to Town. She was waiting for him, she had written and told him so.

"At last!" Sir Felix exclaimed. "How much do I need to bribe you to go out this evening?" he asked, entirely serious.

"I am invited to the Darcys anyway," Bertram replied sounding slightly hurt. "So I shall not be bothering you."

"Good," Sir Felix said. "Otherwise your intended may find herself a widow before she is even married."

"You are being unfair," Bertram protested. He could withstand Sir Felix's teasing but this was undertaken with complete seriousness and it was instances like this when his brother could be almost cruel. "And that is impossible anyway. She would need to be married first."

"Of course. How silly of me to forget," Sir Felix said sardonically.

"I hate you in this mood," Bertram said. "Do not make me suffer because you dislike travelling." Sir Felix was always the same when they went on long journeys. He reckoned it was because it meant that his brother had to be polite and obliging to the strangers they met.

Sir Felix looked at his brother and saw how upset he was. It was very different to the ecstatic Bertram he had been used to for the past few weeks and he felt a twinge of guilt. Bertram really should not be on the receiving end of his bad tempers. He often forgot that his brother was influenced greatly by his moods. He like a child still in that way. That would change, though, when he married. He had noticed Bertram had started to challenge him lately, which he had rarely done before. He was starting to become more mature then.

"Bertram, you really must learn to ignore me in these moods. You are no stranger to them by now," he said, "But you do see that I will be bad company tonight."

"You are always bad company," Bertram said, slightly placated, "It is fortunate for me that I am able to seek out better company now we are in London." He stuck his head out of the window. "We are here. I can see the townhouse." He then turned to smile at his brother. "It shall make a fine home for Kitty and I."

* * *

"Sir Felix and Mr Calder have arrived," Elizabeth said to Mary. They were sat alone in a room in the Darcy townhouse. Kitty was being held captive with Mrs Bennet and a pile of fabric samples. Kitty had found their mother possessed a plethora of ideas for a wedding dress and she had sat through her explanations of some of them but there were still many more to come. Georgiana was with them; Kitty had begged her to remain with them. As dresses were the main topic of discussion Mr Bennet and Mr Darcy were taking refuge in the latter's study. Elizabeth and Mary had likewise escaped. "Mr Calder will call upon us this evening."

"With Sir Felix?" Mary asked.

"No," Elizabeth replied. "He is to remain at home."

Mary caught the enquiring look on her sister's face, "I wished to discover his opinion on a book, that is all."

Elizabeth did not believe her. There were members of her family that would satisfy her need to talk about books. Sir Felix was not the only person she knew who read widely. "You can admit to liking him, Mary. There is nothing sinister about him. We would not censure you."

"I enjoy his company, yes. We have similar interests," Mary said but did not elaborate any further. She was not going to gossip about it as if it was a strange and novel idea to find someone you could relate to. "So I am unbothered by the fact that he is not to accompany his brother tonight. I am in no hurry to see him."

Elizabeth suppressed a smile. She had not said anything about Mary being upset that Sir Felix was not to come. This unnecessary protesting from Mary was only succeeding in proving that she liked him.

"Mr Calder will also stay for dinner." Elizabeth said. She felt it would not be wise to pursue the conversation about Sir Felix.

"Kitty will like that," Mary said.

"Yes. I am glad that Kitty is marrying someone like Mr Calder," Elizabeth said. Now Kitty was engaged to someone of good reputation a worry was removed from the minds of various parties. "I was afraid she would fall for another Mr Wickham."

"Kitty has developed some sense now she has been isolated from Lydia's influence," Mary said. "It is to her credit. Will Mr and Mrs Wickham be invited to the wedding?"

"I am not certain." Elizabeth replied. That was a difficult issue for many reasons. "Mr Wickham's presence is so loathsome to Mr Darcy and it would not be fair on Georgiana if she was to see him. We can only hope Lydia can attend alone. It will make things easier."

"Mamma will want to see her," Mary observed.

"Yes and we cannot refuse her that," Elizabeth said. Their mother had been unusually patient in asking that Lydia should visit. There had been little melodramatics and declarations about 'poor Lydia'. Perhaps Mr Wickham could be persuaded to stay away for the wedding. Once Kitty was married she and Mr Calder would choose whether they would receive the Wickhams in their house. Their mother could freely visit Lydia then. "I am sure it will all work out well. Come Mary, we must dress for Mr Calder's visit."

* * *

"This is as alone as we will get," Kitty said. Bertram had come but she had not been able to welcome him properly yet. Her family would not leave them be. There was always someone nearby. She was sure it was worse now they were engaged. However now it was after dinner they had settled down for the evening and Kitty had secretly persuaded Georgiana to play the pianoforte as a distraction. Everyone else was listening to her so she had cornered Bertram on some chairs at the end of the room.

"Be grateful Felix is not here then. He does not care whether he would look rude by not paying attention. He would watch us like a hawk instead," he said stealthily giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Nobody saw?"

"No but Papa is looking now," Kitty said as she saw him glance over. "How much do you think we could get away with?"

"Little unfortunately," Bertram replied, "See, now Mr Darcy is looking." He smiled serenely at him whilst carefully taking hold of her hand so nobody could tell what he was doing. Kitty smoothly placed her open fan, which she held in her other hand, over their joined hands as if it was a completely natural movement. "I have missed you."

"And I you," Kitty said. "You look well." Bertram now seemed to be properly recovered from his illness. He must be for Sir Felix to allow him to travel. "Though you are still very pale." She had been anxious to see him again so she could witness with her own eyes that he had returned to his usual good health. She was happy to see he had lost the gaunt look he had had on the day of his proposal.

"That is completely normal for me," he replied. "Felix has always been more worried when I am not so pale. You look very beautiful tonight, Kitty."

"I feel beautiful. Is that not a strange thing to say?" she asked but she had noticed she had felt different ever since that day. She decided it was love. It had to be, naturally, but proper love this time not the childish emotions she had felt with the officers from the militia. "I think I am bridal. I want to flaunt you, you know."

"Likewise. How much persuading do you think our families will need to attend assemblies?"

"Very little, actually," Kitty replied. "We have a whole stock of potential escorts. Among them is Mamma who will always be willing to take us. She longs to attend assemblies in Town. I wish we knew more people in Town, though, who go to these places," she said. They were decidedly deficient in people they could call upon. Mr Darcy knew people and there were Mr Bingley's sisters but Kitty did not find any of those appealing. Mr Darcy's acquaintances were bound to be boring, she thought, and Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst would never deign themselves to associate with her.

"My Aunt and Uncle Bentley will be knowledgeable on that sort of thing, especially Aunt Bentley," Bertram said. They would have to call upon them anyway to introduce them to Kitty. "My cousin Helena attends assemblies regularly."

"She was supposed to marry you, I think you said," Kitty remarked. She did not much like the idea of socialising with her.

"Partly. Aunt Bentley wished me, or hopefully Felix, to marry Helena. Helena is not that bothered whom she marries, he just needs to have a generous sized fortune," Bertram replied. "Helena is harmless. She will be decent company for you but not good friend material like Miss Darcy. However, I do not think you will dislike her. She is just very silly and giggly."

"What is she like? Is she pretty?" Kitty asked.

"Yes in a superficial way. Blue eyes and blonde ringlets. Nice to look at but little going on inside. She is a huge gossip though," Bertram said. "She is like a butterfly, I suppose, a very social butterfly and she will think you wonderful. Aunt Bentley, however, will dislike you and hate Mary. Simply because your presences makes my brother and I unavailable."

"We shall introduce her to Mamma then," Kitty said.

"I would take your mother over Aunt Bentley any day," Bertram said. He did not like his aunt but Mrs Bennet obviously adored him. She helped fill the mother-shaped gap in his life somewhat. "My aunt is evil, very, very evil."

"Hello Papa," Kitty said suddenly. Her father had appeared beside them.

Bertram looked at him and blushed. It was not exactly polite of him to describe his aunt that way amongst strangers. He smiled guiltily then protested, "She is, Mr Bennet, truly."

"As you like," Mr Bennet was unbothered by it anyway though was intrigued at what this 'very evil' woman was like. "Miss Darcy has finished playing. Are the lovebird going to grace us with their presence or carry on billing and cooing all night?"

"Coming, Papa," Kitty said and they stood up. They had managed some time alone together at least.

* * *

"Aunt Bentley," Bertram heard his brother's voice through the open doorway of the sitting room as he descended the stairs. His eyes widened in alarm. He had heard a servant show somebody in and hoped it was a certain Bennet. This, however, was something completely different. He turned on his heel and hurried back upstairs as quietly as he could.

Sir Felix pricked his ears up at the sound of footsteps disappearing quickly and looked at his aunt. She did not appear to have heard it though. He debated whether to drag his dear brother back down to face her with him or whether that would be too unkind.

"Where is Bertram?" Aunt Bentley asking, making him wonder whether she had heard. She was an interesting-looking woman. She was not finely dressed but had very aristocratic air. Mr Bentley was a lawyer and he was a successful one at that. His family did not want for anything due to a lucky inheritance but he could not compete with the very rich. In spite of that his wife held herself like a duchess. She felt it was only right she should do so. If not for her sister, _she_ would have married the baronet and be titled.

"Resting, Aunt Bentley," he replied. It would be too cruel and he was feeling rather caring towards his brother today. "Did you receive the letter I sent some weeks ago telling you my brother was ill?"

"Yes but I expected him to be recovered by now," she replied looking suspicious. It had not escaped her notice that Bertram had been unusually fond of the outdoors the last time she had visited Grantholme. She had only excused it then because Helena had taken to going with him.

"He still tires easily," Sir Felix lied. If Bertram was tired it was only because he had returned late from the Darcy's. "I would prefer it if he is not disturbed. I do not wish to compromise his health, you understand."

"If it must be," she sounded annoyed. "I did wish to talk to him. Who is this Bennet girl?"

"You mean Miss Catherine Bennet," Sir Felix replied, suddenly feeling rather protective of his future sister-in-law. "She is the girl who Bertram is in love with."

"I know who she is," Aunt Bentley said making Sir Felix wonder why she had asked before. "Her sisters snared Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley last year."

"If you mean she is the sister of Mrs Darcy and Mrs Bingley that is correct," Sir Felix was at the point of losing his temper. He knew where this was going to lead.

"Another little fortune hunter then," Aunt Bentley said in disgust. "After Bertram's money."

"Aunt Bentley, please!" Sir Felix protested. It was becoming difficult to keep calm in the face of his aunt's hypocrisy. When the time came for his cousin to marry she would be 'guilty' of the same thing as Kitty.

"Felix, it was your duty to ensure Bertram made a good match. This girl is not suitable," she said but decided against describing her as a 'nobody'. She was well aware that Helena could be accused of the same thing.

"Miss Catherine loves my brother and makes him very happy. She is a perfect match," Sir Felix said warmly. "It has my full approval."

"You have our family to think of and the reputation," his aunt told him.

"'Our' family, madam? You are related to Calders due only to the marriage of your sister," Sir Felix reminded her though he knew it would probably be a mistake. It was never wise to remind his aunt that her sister married Sir Wilfrid Calder and not her.

She went an unbecoming shade of red. "She has a sister, I think, this Miss Catherine. I believe you should be on your guard. It seems these Miss Bennets consider eligible gentlemen suitable prey."

"I thank you for the warning," he smiled dangerously, "But please desist from insulting my family."

Now she resembled a tomato. "Felix, I must go," his aunt said, "I shall return in a few days. I hope you will be more amiable then and you brother sufficiently recovered."

"Yes, Aunt Bentley," he bowed then turned to a nearby servant. "Please show my aunt out."

He waited for her to go then went to the foot of the stairs, " BERTRAAAM!" he yelled up them.

Bertram appeared behind him. "Here, Felix."

"When did you sneak down?" Sir Felix asked.

"A little while ago. I was hungry. I heard what she said about Kitty. Thank you for defending her. I promise not to hide next time," he looked contrite as he said this.

"I forgive you, Bertie," Sir Felix said. "I think Aunt Bentley would be inclined to be more offensive towards Kitty had you been there." He noticed Bertram was dressed for outside. "Are you away?"

"To see Mrs Bennet. She sent for me. She wishes to talk about wedding matters," he replied. Of course there was the added bonus of a potential sighting of Kitty.

"Goodbye then," Sir Felix smiled.

* * *

"Mrs Bennet?" Bertram said as he entered the room she was in. She smiled when she saw him and eagerly beckoned him towards her. He crossed the room and bowed.

"Oh never mind that!" she exclaimed, "Come, sit down!" He took a seat next to her.

"You wanted to see me," she said.

"Yes. We need to decide what you are to wear," she told him. It was all part of her plan for the perfect wedding. Bertram's oufit had to be organised just as much as Kitty's did.

"A suit, Mrs Bennet?" Bertram said, smiling.

"No, silly boy!" she said, affectionately. "The colours. Black is always sensible."

"Not black, Mrs Bennet," he said. "I am too pale for black. I look like a corpse in black."

"Mr Calder, you cannot say that! You are very handsome," she protested. "I cannot believe you look bad in anything. You wore brown at the ball, I remember?"

"Yes, it is my safe choice," he replied. "That or dark blue."

"Dark blue may work, yes," Mrs Bennet said, deep in thought. "Yes. Your cravat and waistcoat much match, of course."

"Of course, Mrs Bennet," Bertram said. He was enjoying himself. "How about different shades of blue?" he asked.

"Yes, I like that. No! Cream, Mr Calder," she said. "That would look very fine, I think." She frowned, "But perhaps not. Does your brother have a good tailor?" she asked.

"Yes, the best, madam. My brother is very particular about his clothes," Bertram said.

"We will pay your tailor a visit. I will come, of course," she said, not caring what Mr Bennet might think to it. Nothing would stand in her way of the pursuit of perfection for this wedding. "Oh such a handsome boy," she sighed looking at him. 'Poor motherless lad,' she thought to herself. "That is enough for today, I think. Let us find your beloved." They both stood and Bertram offered his arm to her. She took it and they went to find Kitty.

* * *


	11. Chapter Ten

**Title:** Two Brothers  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Sir Felix and Bertram belong to me.  
**Summary:** The visit of two brothers to Pemberley has the potential for romance.

* * *

Chapter Ten

"We are invited to go to an assembly with the Bentleys," Bertram announced at the breakfast table as he read a message.

Sir Felix groaned, "Five days. That is five days since she came here," he said. "She has decided we are to be 'forgiven' for being rude to her. We are trapped into going."

"What do you mean?" Bertram asked looking confused.

"She will have played the martyr these past few days to every one she has met. Poor Mrs Bentley and her ungrateful nephews. One hides from her and the other is rude," Sir Felix said in a mocking tone. "But she is so magnanimous that she still invites them to accompany her tonight. She will not neglect the poor, little orphans regardless of their behaviour for she is so caring. Oh blast! We shall have to go lest we get a reputation for being ill mannered. What are you grinning at?" he asked for Bertram was sat there with a big smile on his face.

"Just the thought of you being a 'poor, little orphan'," he replied. "Surely it will not be that bad, Felix. She writes that she had also invited the Darcys, Bingleys and Bennets so that is some friendly faces."

"The thought of going to the assembly does not bother me but just the idea of her being polite and accommodating. She will be extremely pleasant to Miss Bennet and Miss Kitty despite what she said to me about them. Helena will be there as well."

"I should like to see Helena again. I want to introduce Kitty to her," Bertram said. He had always been good friends with Helena. The prospect of marrying her scared him but he enjoyed their friendship.

"Oh Helena is inoffensive. It is only that I predict a night of 'Helena likes that', 'Helena did this', 'Helena dances well, does she not', 'Helena has a new dress especially for tonight' and so on from a certain aunt," Sir Felix replied. His aunt would trap him, he was sure, trap him into giving Helena compliments and dancing with her in addition to anything thing else Aunt Bentley could claim as evidence of his growing attachment to his cousin. In short the entire evening would be spent as Helena's 'potential suitor'. "Help me, Bertram!" he said in desperation.

"Felix!" Bertram laughed, mainly out of shock. It was unusual to see his brother agitated over something. "Spend the evening with Mr Darcy being silent and brooding."

"A sound idea," Sir Felix said, thinking hard. "Yes, Helena has little interest in me anyway. If I am not inclined to dance and flirt with her she will leave me well alone."

"Well I am not going to join you," Bertram said smiling. "Kitty and I have months of dancing owing and no limitations set by propriety. She is my betrothed and I intend to take advantage."

"My God that is a reversal in behaviour for you. Usually you have to be stopped from dancing with every girl available. Now we will have to persuade you to dance with someone other than Miss Kitty," Sir Felix said but he was glad somebody would be enjoying tonight.

"I know," Bertram grinned. "I am all anticipation!"

* * *

"Oh dear," Bertram muttered to Kitty as they walked into the assembly room. Sir Felix and himself had arrived at the assembly with the Darcys, Bingleys and Bennets; even Mr Bennet had joined them. They had arranged to meet the Bentleys there. "Brace yourself."

"What?" Kitty replied in amused confusion. She looked around to see what he could mean and saw a girl about her age making her way towards them. She was pretty, blond and wearing an abundance of ribbons and lace. Kitty had never seen anything like it and she had grown up with Lydia and their mother.

"Cousin Bertram!" she announced and Bertram bowed. "And this must be Miss Catherine Bennet!" She turned to Kitty with a huge welcoming smile.

Sir Felix also bowed but the girl did not notice as her attention was on Kitty. He looked at Mr Bennet, raised his eyebrows, gave a small, sly smile and then slipped away.

"May I introduce my cousin, Miss Helena Bentley," Bertram said to the others. Helena immediately noticed Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley and gave them a flirtatious smile. In a show of uncharacteristic behaviour Jane and Elizabeth simultaneously took their husbands' arms with a proprietary air. "Helena this is Mr Bennet, Mrs Bennet, Miss Bennet, Mr Darcy, Mrs Darcy, Miss Darcy, Mr Bingley and Mrs Bingley," he said breathlessly, wishing that he knew less people. Helena curtsied and turned back to Kitty when she realised there were no available gentlemen. Bertram then realised Sir Felix was absent. "Where has my damned brother gone?" he muttered in annoyance before deciding it must be revenge for leaving him with Aunt Bentley when she had visited. He then bowed quickly in farewell as he saw Helena lead Kitty away.

"We are finding the dancing," Kitty explained to Bertram as Helena chattered.

"You sound almost disappointed. I thought you liked dancing," Bertram joked.

"I do but I did want to be alone with you," she complained, "Not properly alone because that would be impossible but just us meeting people. I wanted to you to make introductions but now it will be her."

"…But you cannot find them anywhere," Helena continued oblivious that her intended audience were not really paying attention. "I do like that dress, Miss Catherine. It is a nice print. I saw a similar pattern in shop near our house. I did not buy it because Papa said I had enough dresses without making another. I do not believe it possible to have too many dresses. We must go shopping together, Miss Kitty. I want new ribbons because everybody has seen me wearing these now and my bonnet is looking very old. I think pink suits me best but Mamma says not but she does not know. She is dark when I am fair so I think I know best. I told her that I must have a new dress so I will have one. I think…"

"She will soon tire of us and seek out eligible men," Bertram reassured Kitty. To Helena they were simply a novelty; her engaged cousin to gush over. She would soon move onto the next amusement. "Then we can dance."

"…I told him he could not say that in front of me. He is so daring but I think I shall soon find him boring. If you were not engaged to Bertram I should like to introduce you. Sorry Bertram. I think he is here tonight…"

"Does she realise we are not really listening?" Kitty asked curiously.

"No but she would not care anyway," Bertram replied.

"…I do not like the choice of band tonight. The other assembly rooms we go to have a far superior one. I find I cannot dance when the band is poor. I think it uncivilised to have bad music," Helena barely paused for breath. "Oooh, there is Sir Timothy. I must dance with him! Goodbye," she hurriedly curtsied and rushed off.

"I feel quite overwhelmed," Kitty said as they watched her go. "And to think they thought _me_ silly. I think she beats even Lydia!"

* * *

"You are Mrs Bennet, are you not?" 

Mrs Bennet turned to see Mrs Bentley. "Yes." She looked curiously at the woman next to her.

"I am Mrs Bentley. I do not believe we have been introduced," she said.

"Oh!" Mrs Bennet smiled. "Bertram's aunt."

"Yes," Mrs Bentley smiled as well. Externally she was a completely different person to the one that had visited Sir Felix. She looked over to where Bertram was dancing with Kitty. "Miss Catherine is a good match for Bertram. She is pretty and dances well. My husband and I are very pleased Bertram is engaged."

"Oh thank you!" Mrs Bennet replied looking delighted. "We are very fond of Bertram."

"I hear you have another daughter," Mrs Bentley asked.

"Yes, Mary. I have five altogether," Mrs Bennet replied. "She is over there with my other daughter, Mrs Darcy."

"Yes, I see," Mrs Bentley allowed herself a smile of satisfaction as she saw the rather plain Mary. She was nothing to her Helena. "I believe you do not know many here tonight?"

"No, we are quite the strangers," Mrs Bennet replied. She vastly preferred the assemblies in Meryton to this. She disliked being an unknown when she was used to one of the leading ladies of Meryton. She felt quite overcome.

"I would be delighted to introduce you to people, Mrs Bennet," the other woman offered. There was something charmingly provincial about her, she reckoned.

"I should like that, Mrs Bentley," Mrs Bennet replied, pleased she had found a friend. "And it is nice to meet a relative of the Calders. You were their mother's sister, correct?"

Mrs Bentley smiled pleasantly but inwardly scowled at the thought of her sister. "Yes, Lady Adelina was my sister. Sadly departed now but I ensure that her sons have guidance when they need it."

"That is good of you," Mrs Bennet said. "They are very fortunate."

"Yes." Mrs Bentley said. "Now, I must introduce to you to my friend, Mrs Davison. Her husband is a brigadier, you know. Come Mrs Bennet." She let herself be led away, excited at the prospect of meeting Mrs Bentley's friends.

* * *

"Helena," Sir Felix beckoned his cousin over to him. She had been very flighty that evening and this was the first opportunity he had been given to get her attention.

"Cousin Felix!" she squealed rather unnecessarily in Sir Felix's opinion. It was not as if this was the first time she had seen him that evening. She had unsuccessfully begged him to dance earlier. "Did you see Lord Brawton flirting with me?" she asked eagerly. "I think him madly in love with me."

"Really?" Sir Felix replied unenthusiastically. "I want to talk to you," he started then realised she was fluttering her lashes at a gentleman on a nearby table. "Stop that," he pulled her away out of the crowd.

"He likes me too!" she said then turned her attention back to her cousin. "What did you say?"

"Your mother has plans," Sir Felix replied. "For us. It cannot have escaped your notice that she would like us to marry."

"Ooooooh!" Helena's eyes widened in surprise, it obviously had escaped her notice. "NO! That cannot be true. You and I? Never! It is a mistake surely. You are exceedingly dull." She let out a piercing peal of laughter.

"Thank you, Helena," he said. "But it is true and we must do something about it."

"I agree. I should wither away if I married you," she said. "It is impossible anyway." She moved her head closer to him conspiratorially and whispered, "I am already betrothed." She smiled and blushed.

"What?" he asked disbelievingly. This was news to him.

"Papa and Mamma do not know yet," she replied. "It is a secret," she smiled.

"Who to?" Sir Felix hardly dared to ask. Helena lacked judgement and loved being flattered and adored. The prospect of a secret engagement would appeal to her greatly, especially if it was slightly scandalous. Not too scandalous, though, she relied on the approval of everyone around her.

"He is learning to be a lawyer under my father," she replied.

"A poor lawyer?" Sir Felix wanted to make sure he had heard correctly. This was most unlike his cousin.

"Oh he is only poor temporarily," she said dismissively. "When his grandmother dies he will inherit a huge fortune but we are waiting until he does before we tell Mamma. I could never fall in love with anybody destitute. What an idea!"

"Indeed," Sir Felix rolled his eyes. "But what if your mother pushes the idea of us marrying."

Helena looked thoughtful, "I will talk to Edward. My darling," she said as an explanation to Sir Felix. "If she starts making suggestions about us I will reveal all. Why are you going to such measures to prevent a marriage between us?" she asked curiously. "It is most unlike you."

"No particular reason," he replied in annoyance. The last thing he needed was her interfering. "Just the prospect of spending my life married to you."

"You are lying, cousin," Helena said. "You have never gone to these lengths before even though you think it so obvious that Mother wants us to marry, which I still cannot see, by the by."

"I have never had the opportunity before with rarely coming to Town," he said forcefully, not wishing to pursue the conversation.

"No, that is not the reason. There must be a girl involved," she guessed.

"There is no girl," Sir Felix denied greatly wishing he was speaking to Bertram or at least someone else he could easily silence with an angry word.

"Yes, I think there is. Who could it be?" she looked around the assemble room for inspiration then smiled. "Miss Mary Bennet!" she exclaimed.

Without giving a thought to the consequences he quickly clamped his hand over her mouth. "Be quiet, Helena!" He removed his hand, "Not another word, Helena, to anybody. Understand?"

The look in her cousin's eyes for once silenced her and she did not say anything else about it. Instead she curtsied, "I must leave you now. I promised Mr Glover a dance." She walked away with a knowing smile. There was only one reason why she could have produced such a reaction from Sir Felix. There had to been some truth in her words, she was certain.

Sir Felix took a few deep breaths and looked in the crowd for his brother. He spotted him and moved purposely towards him.

"Sir Felix," Mary approached. She had hoped to find him at some point. As usual she had found little to amuse her at the assembly. However he did not stop and barely acknowledged her leaving her confused and feeling distressed in a way that had she had never experienced before.

"Bertram," he grabbed his brother's arm ignoring the fact he was talking to someone else. "I am going."

"Yes, I thought you would not last long here," Bertram smiled but his eyes looked concerned. His brother was obviously agitated by something and it was not his dislike of gatherings such as these.

"I shall walk and leave you the carriage," Sir Felix said.

"Take the carriage, Felix, and send it back for me," Bertram said. "It will not be safe to walk through London at this hour."

"No, I need the walk," Sir Felix replied. "Goodnight." He bowed and went off.

"My brother has lost his mind," he muttered so only Kitty could hear and sounded very confused. She gently squeezed his arm in support.

* * *

Mary watched Sir Felix leave from the window. She had not spoken to him all night even though she had desperately wanted to. He had proved elusive when she had tried to look for him before. This was probably because she had been kept near the dancing by her mother in case any man should show her any interest and Sir Felix had avoided that part of the room. It had only just then that she had seen him enough to approach him and he had walked straight passed her. It hurt her in a way she had never felt before. Recently Sir Felix had taken to accompanying Mr Calder on his visits to the Darcy townhouse and she had been the one he had spoken to most. Of course it had only been six visits but they had talked about things that she would never have expected to. He listened to her properly and did not dismiss her comments as unnecessary sermonising as others were wont to do. She had found herself longing for his appearance with his brother and she could tell he also enjoyed their little chats. In fact just that morning her father had made a little comment on how she monopolised Sir Felix for hours. So when he ignored her earlier she did not know what to think. She could not believe Sir Felix was the kind of man who played with emotions nor did she think he cared about her lack of connections. She knew he did not. He had been mocking those who cared about such things only a few days earlier. He was the most fascinating man she had ever met, she had thought so several months and their re-acquaintance only confirmed it. Why then had he just snubbed her?

"Mary, what is the matter?" Elizabeth asked in concern. Her sister looked close to tears.

"Nothing, Lizzy," Mary replied. "Just overwhelmed by all the people. Where are we to leave?"

"I do not know," Elizabeth replied. "Mary, you look very distressed. Is it Sir Felix?" She had seen Mary approach him only to be overlooked.

"No," Mary replied. "Why would it be Sir Felix? I have not spoken to him all night."

"What has my brother done?" Bertram asked having overheard them. Sir Felix had been in such a strange mood before that he was wary of the outcome of any conversations he had undertaken.

"Nothing, Mr Calder," Mary protested. "Why should I be offended by your brother?"

"He ignored her," Elizabeth put in.

"Oh that is nothing, Miss Bennet," Bertram tried to reassure her. "He is in one of his strange moods. Pay no heed to his behaviour tonight."

"Truly I am not upset because of that," Mary insisted. "I am overly warm, that is all, and wish to go home. I do not expect your brother to pay any attention to me. I am simply tired."

"I understand," Bertram said but did not believe her. In fact he was determined to speak to his brother about it. "It is rather crowded."

"If you wish to leave, Mary, I am sure Papa will take you," Elizabeth said and Mary nodded, pleased that no more was to be said about Sir Felix.

* * *

Sir Felix let the night air cool him as he walked away from the assembly hall. He was ashamed at himself for responding to Helena is such a manner. The hand over the mouth he did not regret, she needed that, but he knew that his closely guarded secret had been exposed to the one of the biggest gossips in London. What was worse was he knew his aunt would hear of it soon. He did not need her opinion on the matter when he was still confused about his feelings. Bertram had been correct in his teasings. He did like Miss Bennet. She was not silly or a teaser and she understood what he said. He had tried intellectual conversations with women before. The stupid ones giggled inanely and the clever ones were too witty for his tastes. Mary was neither of those. He had tried a whole range of topics with her and she had either offered her own thoughts or listened intently when it was something she had little knowledge of. Sure she could be rather forceful with her opinions at times but instead of annoying him like he expected he found it almost endearing. He had found himself eager to seek out her company and continually finding something else to talk about on their next meeting. She was also becoming Mary rather than Miss Bennet and he had to make a conscious effort to address correctly.

"Woah!" A drunken rabble spilled onto the street in front of him from a nearby inn. "Hey, lads!" one of them exclaimed upon seeing him all dressed up for the assembly. "Hey, hey, look! My lord!" It, hardly a man, gave an exaggerated bow and landed on the floor along with his friends. They all giggled uproariously.

"Excuse me," Sir Felix stepped around him and went on his way.

"A dandy, boys!" was the parting shot then a repetition of the laughter.

Sir Felix sighed in annoyance as he left them. His musings had been disturbed and he hated it when that happened. His head was crowded with thoughts and he wanted to get them organised before morning came and he had Bertram's enthusiastic commentaries on the assembly to endure. Then there was Helena's announcement to deal with. He knew he should tell his aunt but had no inclination to. A secretly engaged Helena could prove to be useful. Given time his aunt would probably cease to be so concerned with him marrying Helena. She was only peeved because Bertram had become engaged without any involvement in her part. Sir Felix knew that his aunt had very little say in the choice of whom Bertram and himself married. She could make as much noise as she liked about Helena becoming his wife but it would come to nothing. He had full control of his choice of bride and for the first time in his life he was considering just whom that may be very seriously.

* * *

"What is the matter with you, Felix?" Bertram asked as he went into his brother's room after coming back from the assembly. Sir Felix was propped up by pillows reading.

"I am asleep, Bertram," he said irritably.

"No you are not and nor have you done so since returning," Bertram replied, refusing to respond to the obvious dismissal. "You are awake, your candle is lit, you have a book in your hands and we are having a conversation."

"All of which you know because you came into my room," Sir Felix pointed out.

"I could see your lighted candle through the window as I returned," Bertram said. He had looked to see if there had any sign that his brother was awake when he had come back. "And had you been asleep I would be doing you a service by coming in here. The candle could have burnt you alive as you slept."

"A pleasant image," he said, "I thank you for that now shoo."

"Not until you account for your behaviour this evening," Bertram said sitting on the edge of the bed. "They think you most rude."

"Who? That silly little Helena because I was sharp with her? She needs to learn that men are not merely objects for her to flirt with," Sir Felix said. "Or Aunt Bentley because I am not paying court to her daughter sufficiently?"

"No actually Aunt Bentley was pleased to see you talking alone with Helena," Bertram replied.

Sir Felix placed his head in his hands and groaned, "The last thing I need. Her to be encouraged." He looked at his brother, "Go on then, whom did I offend?"

"Our friends. You left without any farewells," Bertram replied. He had been on the receiving end of any displeasure felt at his brother's abrupt departure.

"A pity. I am sure they will soon recover," Sir Felix said. That is what irritated him about polite society; its members took offence at the slightest action.

"And then Miss Bennet, of course," Bertram added in a casual manner.

Sir Felix sat upright, "Miss Bennet?" he sounded unusually anxious. It was just the reaction Bertram had wanted. "Mary?"

"Yes," Bertram replied. "But naturally you are unmoved by that piece of information having no interest in Miss Bennet." He smiled at his brother knowing he would have to react carefully to maintain his supposed indifference towards Mary.

"Of course. I merely want to know why she of all people should be affronted," Sir Felix tried to keep an uninterested tone as he remember what he might have said to upset her.

"You ignored her," Bertram replied. It was amusing to watch his brother try to remained composed. Miss Bennet had been the same as she had protested her indifference at Sir Felix's disregard.

"I did nothing of the sort. I…" he stopped as he vaguely remembered Mary approaching him as he had hurried to his brother. He had been so eager to leave that he had paid no attention to anything that might hinder his escape. "Oh no."

"Something bothering you, brother?" Bertram asked.

"Yes. No. I do not want to lose her friendship, that is all," Sir Felix replied.

"Enough!" Bertram exclaimed. "Why will you not admit it? You like her. More than like her. I think you might even love her. Admit it man!"

"Bertram, please remember…" Sir Felix started sounding annoyed.

Bertram knew what was to come next. His brother would be typically insulted at the mere suggestion and he would have to endure yet another outburst. "No," he interrupted standing over Sir Felix. "I refuse to hear you deny it again. You pride yourself on knowing me so well you know my every emotion, yes? Then do not forget it works the other way as well. I know you, Felix, more than anybody else does at this moment. I am not going to stay and listen to you make excuses any longer. It is stupid, pointless and is making you unhappy. Goodnight." He walked out the room leaving a shocked Sir Felix behind him.

* * *


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Title:** Two Brothers  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Sir Felix and Bertram belong to me.  
**Summary:** The visit of two brothers to Pemberley has the potential for romance.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"Bertram! To what do we owe this pleasure?" Charles Bingley said as Bertram was shown into the study of the Bingley townhouse.

"Charles," Bertram bowed and sat in the chair he was offered. "Am I not allowed to visit the home of my good friend?" he asked, smiling.

"It is the first time since you arrived in London," Bingley replied also smiling. Bertram's company was always welcome. They had become good friends and it was always pleasant to spend time with someone who made _him_ feel mature. "You are usually glued to Kitty's side."

"I am prevented from visiting her today," Bertram confessed. "They say we see each other too frequently and are 'pushing the boundaries of propriety'. However, my presence at home seems to be irritating my brother so it would be unwise to stay there. He has business to handle and hates being away from Grantholme as it hinders him from doing so. You are my best alternative."

"At least I am not a last resort," Bingley replied.

"How did you cope with being away from Mrs Bingley?" Bertram asked. "Before you married, I mean." Bingley was the only one he felt he could talk to about his forthcoming marriage. Sir Felix had no experience, Mr Bennet was Kitty's father and Mr Darcy was too daunting.

"I had Darcy," Bingley replied. His friend was exceedingly proper and stopped him from seeing Jane alone. However, Bingley was sure he had secretly met Elizabeth at least once. "Any attempts were prevented. It was torture."

"You see Felix does not bother. Visiting Kitty means I am not under his feet at home," Bertram said. His brother only gave decorum any consideration when it suited him. Now his brother was engaged he did not care as long as it did not happen in his house, or outdoors where people could see which was unhelpful to Bertram as it left the Darcy house where even hugging her was too far.

"It is only three weeks until the wedding," Bingley said sympathetically. He knew exactly how he felt. "Then she will be your wife."

"Actually two weeks and five days," Bertram corrected him.

"I suppose you also know how many hours?" Bingley asked. He had been the same but had stopped counting in minutes as well after Darcy had made comments about it.

"Oh yes," Bertram nodded. "But Kitty and I disagree on when to count it to. She believes it should be after the vows and we have left the church but I have been stopping at the time we should arrive at the church."

"Or until your wedding night and you are properly married," Bingley put in.

"I had not thought of that," Bertram said. "Even longer to wait if we count to that."

"Does that particular part of marriage daunt you?" Bingley asked curiously. Bertram could be very childlike at times and 'relations' was not something he could easily associate with him.

"Oh no, I have done all that at university. What I mean is I know what to do," Bertram replied and then, "Do not look surprised. What lad does not? Apart from my puritanical brother of course."

"Does Sir Felix know?" Bingley asked.

"I believe he does but pretends not to," Bertram replied. "He is prudish about these things. Even the merest touch he finds inappropriate. Hence why very little has happened between Miss Bennet and him."

"There is no change?" Bingley asked. He had been drawn into it by his wife. It seemed that all of Mary's sisters bar Lydia were plotting her union with Sir Felix.

"There is some progress," Bertram replied. "Ever since I shouted at him after the assembly. He remains silent when I tease him about it now. It is negligible progress, I know, but at least he is no longer actively denying it. He becomes very thoughtful instead. I cannot get him to accompany me to the Darcys anymore though."

"I had noticed. Mrs Bingley says it has left Miss Bennet confused," Bingley said.

"Yes. She seems disappointed that I arrive alone," Bertram replied. He had been planning in secret as well. Miss Bennet was extremely apt for his brother and he was not going to lose any opportunity at matchmaking. "I cannot think of a suitable way to get them together. Felix has a strange notion in his head that Miss Bennet is offended by him and does not want to see him. It is hard to persuade him otherwise. He will come with me next time. I do not care how much effort it takes."

"If you fail I am certain Mrs Bingley and Mrs Darcy will find away," Bingley said. "And being women they are sure to succeed."

* * *

"You are visiting the Darcys again?" Sir Felix asked as he caught his brother ready to go out.

"Yes. Will you join me?" Bertram said. It had been over a week now since his brother had accompanied him. He refused every time he asked but Bertram was determined to succeed.

"Miss Bennet will not want to see me," Sir Felix replied. "Not after my conduct at the assembly."

"I think that you are mistaken," Bertram said. Mary had recovered from the upset she had felt at the assembly quickly. She had not said so, obviously, but Bertram could sense she was eager to see his brother again and she did not look distressed at the mention of his name. "I believe she would like to see you again and soon."

"How can you be sure?" Sir Felix asked. "I offended her deeply at the assembly. Is that not unforgivable to most ladies?"

Bertram shrugged his shoulders, "Miss Bennet is not like most girls and though she would like to think otherwise her disappointment at your continued absence is noticeable. Please come, Felix. I can see you are missing intelligent conversation and I am no help there."

"I suppose it will do no harm," Sir Felix said hesitantly. "If she does not wish to speak to me I can always converse with Mr Darcy or Mr Bennet."

"Good," Bertram looked satisfied. "I shall wait until you are ready." Sir Felix nodded and went up the stairs. "I am getting good at handling my brother," he said to himself.

A few minutes later Sir Felix came back down.

"A book, Felix," he said as he saw what his brother held in his hand. "Is that not rude?"

"I am to lend it to Miss Bennet," Sir Felix explained.

Bertram did not say anything as he tried to suppress a smile. That was a very good sign indeed. His brother was excessively protective of his books. He did not like to let them out of his sight and even Bertram found it difficult to borrow them. Sir Felix did not trust him at all near them. For him to consider letting somebody else use them was a large step. Miss Bennet should be very honoured. "That is very unlike you. You never let anyone borrow your books."

"It is not the first time I have lent Miss Bennet a book. I know I can trust her," Sir Felix said. "Let us go now before I change my mind."

They arrived at the Darcys to find Mary and Kitty preparing to go out but in the middle of a disagreement.

"I cannot see why you must choose now to go out," Kitty was saying. "I asked earlier but you said no."

"I said later," Mary countered. "I told you I wanted to go this afternoon, Kitty."

"You know I like to keep afternoons free in case Mr Calder call upon us," Kitty said in annoyance. "I have no interest in a bookshop anyway."

"I said it was near the hat shop," Mary replied. "You do not listen to me."

"Are you going out?" Bertram asked before the servant who showed them in could announce them.

"Sir Felix Calder and Mr Bertram Calder here to see you," the servant said quickly. Mary and Kitty curtsied as Sir Felix and Bertram bowed. The servant left them

"Yes though I have no desire to," Kitty said glaring at Mary. "But there is no one else to accompany my sister."

"I can go with her," Sir Felix said without thinking to the shock of both him and the others. "I mean if your father would agree and it would be suitable."

"I shall ask him," Mary stammered in surprise. She left them quickly as she tried to maintain her composure.

"Not a word, Bertram," Sir Felix said in reaction to the curious looks his brother was giving him. Bertram would never have predicted that to happen.

"Fine, brother. Shall I wait with you for Mary to return?" Bertram asked. He was eager to get Kitty alone, or at least alone for the time it took them to find her mother. "I believe Mrs Bennet wishes to discuss wedding matters."

"Go, then," Sir Felix said. It was better than being the focus of Bertram and Kitty's enquiring glances. They smiled at him and went away. Bertram whispered something to Kitty as they did.

Mary came back. "He has no objections." Her father had not protested and Mary had not expected him to. Mr Bennet was beginning to return to his indifference towards his daughters' behaviour again perhaps because his main worry was now respectably engaged.

"Do you wish me to escort you then?" Sir Felix asked.

"Yes, I should be very grateful," Mary replied.

"Whilst I remember I should give you this," he passed her the book. "You wished to borrow it."

"_The History of the Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire_," Mary said looking at the title. "We spoke of it the other week. You remembered. Volume One," she gave him a knowing look. "I am now dependent on you for the rest. Was this intentional, sir?"

"You wished to read it. I cannot be to blame if Gibbon published his work in volumes," Sir Felix replied looking innocent. "It is fortunate that Bertram and Kitty are marrying then. The other volumes will be within easy reach without having to buy your own."

"I am lucky indeed, sir," she smiled at him.

"Shall we go then?" he asked and Mary nodded. "You have saved me a trip," he said as they went outside. "I intended to visit a bookshop later today. Whose establishment do you usually patronise?"

"The one on Street," Mary replied, "But I am open to other suggestions."

"Good," Sir Felix said. "I do have one in mind. He stocks a range of works without pandering only to what is currently in fashion. Come."

He led her away from the part of Town she was used to and into the less affluent sections.

"Sir Felix, are you sure we will be safe," she asked.

"Yes. I admit it looks dubious but I would not put you in any danger," he said. "I want to apologise, Miss Bennet, for ignoring you at the assembly. It not intentional but still abominably rude of me. I am sorry."

"That is not necessary. I was not offended just a little surprised," she told him.

"It was still bad of me," Sir Felix said. "At times I think I should be discouraged from mixing in society. It would be beneficial to all if I did not attend."

"I should not like that," Mary said daringly for her. "I rely on you to provide a voice of sanity. I am made to attend."

"I suppose to avoid upsetting you again I must go," Sir Felix said, almost managing a joke. "We are coming to the bookshop now."

"I hope you will honour me with recommendations," Mary said. "I trust your judgement."

"I should be delighted," he held the door open for her. "Good day, Mr Handley," he said to the man behind the counter as Mary looked pleased as the numerous shelves and piles of books.

"It is well-stocked," she remarked.

"He has turned bookselling into an art form," Sir Felix said. "I discovered it only by chance but glad I did."

She smiled at him then left his side. She could not resist the lure of the books any longer.

"There are novels in that corner over there, should the young lady wish to see them," Mr Handley said.

Sir Felix turned to him, "I believe Miss Bennet has something else in mind but thank you." He then went over to join her. "Has anything caught your eye?"

"Yes," she replied looking amazed. "I feel guilty for thinking this my paradise on Earth but it is. I am quite overwhelmed. What do you recommend?"

"Wait," Sir Felix said and went to look for something. He came back with two books. "First, do you promise to buy what I suggest?"

"It depends what it is, sir," Mary said but felt an unusual rush of excitement. She had never blindly read anything before. She always kept to what was conservative and non-controversial, something that a minister would have no objection to. She was always wary of works that did not seem to have a moralistic or religious meaning to them. "What have you got?" she asked putting her hand out.

"No. Promise me first," Sir Felix said refusing to give the books to her. He was determined to make her broaden her range of reading.

"Fine. I will buy the books you are holding," she replied. She made eye contact with him and smiled at the impish glint she saw there. She had never felt like this before and she was sure Sir Felix was rarely this playful.

"One at once," he gave her the first book.

She looked at it, "_Lyrical Ballads_. Poetry, sir? I have read very little of it I admit. Only Shakespeare."

"I thought that might be so," Sir Felix said. "I think this is a suitable place to start. I will withhold my opinions until you have read it but I hope to discuss it later."

"Accepted. It should be a diversion," Mary said. "Next." Sir Felix gave her the last book. "_The Social Contract_. Rousseau," she frowned. "Are you quite sure, sir? It seems a little revolutionary."

"It is something different, I admit," Sir Felix said. "But I do not believe it to be a dangerous book."

"Are you sure?" Mary asked. "I think some may object."

"I did not say you should agree with what is written," Sir Felix said. "But read it nonetheless. I believe to pass judgment on a book you need to read it first. Then you may choose whether you disagree with all, some or none of it. However, if you did not read it how could you censure what was written. If you apply that to every type of book you will discover plenty."

"I shall take it then," Mary replied. "Thank you."

Sir Felix nodded, "I must find what I came for now." He left her and she went to the counter. As she passed a shelf something got her attention. She picked up a book and opened it. She noticed something as she flicked through the pages and looked up. Sir Felix was engrossed in searching for something. She smiled and took the book with her.

"I would like to pay for these," she said to Mr Handley. "This one, though," she said pointing to the book she had just picked up, "I should like delivered, if that is possible. It is a little heavy to carry."

"Of course. I can send the lad around with it," Mr Handley. "Please write your address down."

Mary did so and paid the man for her books. "Thank you." The other books were wrapped and she then went back to Sir Felix.

"All done?" he asked.

"Yes. Have you found what you came for?" she noticed he was empty handed.

"No, I am afraid not," he replied. "Handley!" he turned to the shopkeeper. "Have you the Jenkins book?"

"No," Mr Handley said. "Sold the last one a few days past. Sorry."

"No matter," Sir Felix said. "Are you ready Mar-Miss Bennet?" She nodded. "Goodbye then, Mr Handley." They left the shop.

"I shall look forward to reading these," Mary said. "We can discuss them on your next visit."

"Yes, I shall…," he paused as if he had remembered something. "Oh no. Miss Bennet I am sorry but I leave for Grantholme tomorrow. I meant to say before. I shall be away until the wedding."

"Oh," Mary could not stop herself from looking disappointed. "But I shall see you at the wedding?"

"Of course. Bertram would not forgive me if I missed his wedding day," Sir Felix replied. "I am sorry, Mary, but please believe me when I say that I would stay in Town if I could. I enjoy our chats. However, I cannot neglect Grantholme any longer. I hate to be away from it. I do not like to conduct business though messengers."

"Your diligence towards Grantholme does you credit," Mary said. "I admire you for it."

"I will miss you," he said softly, "I have almost liked being in Town this time. I have found better company."

"It is only a few weeks until the wedding," Mary said. His news had affected her in a way she did not think it would. She would miss him too. "At least it means we will have much to talk about when we next meet."

"Yes. It will give you chance to read your new books," he said, trying to smile. "I expect you to know them thoroughly."

"I shall try, Sir Felix," she replied. "But I cannot promise anything. I do have other things to do. I suppose Mr Calder is staying."

"Of course. I refuse to endure a lovesick Bertram again because I have parted him from his beloved," Sir Felix said.

"Kitty would not like it either," Mary remarked.

She was then nearly toppled by a group of lads running passed. Sir Felix put his hands out to catch her, holding onto her arms. They both looked surprised at the physical contact but did not break it. Instead they stood looking at each other for a few moments.

"I am unhurt," Mary said finally, unwilling to break the silence. Sir Felix nodded and reluctantly let go of her. "Thank you."

"I could not let you fall," he said. "Come on," he said and started walking quickly trying to make sense of what had just happened. It was unexpected and different but not unpleasant.

Mary struggled to keep up, "Sir Felix, please!"

He slowed, "Sorry, sorry," he let her catch up. "I am doing it again."

"You are right to hurry," she said. "They will be wondering where we are."

"Yes and my brother and your sister will make silly comments if we are late," Sir Felix said. "I am glad we did this. I can happily return to Grantholme knowing I have not offended you. We part as friends, good friends."

* * *

"You are back," Elizabeth said as she came into Mary's room. Her sister was sat in a chair reading one of the books she had purchased that day. "Did you enjoy your time with Sir Felix?" she asked. She had noticed Mary had been not herself for the past week, ever since the assembly actually, and she presumed it was related to Sir Felix's lack of visits.

"Yes, very much so," Mary replied, surprising her sister by smiling. "He is very knowledgeable and the bookshop we went to was excellent. Papa would like it."

"He is fully forgiven for neglecting to visit then?" Elizabeth asked. Mary appeared quite different tonight. She was almost enthusiastic about something, which had not happened for years, and she was forthcoming about Sir Felix instead of pretending she was unconcerned about him.

"Yes," she then shocked her sister even more by blushing. "I know you will think me silly but I have a confession to make."

"What?" Elizabeth asked but could easily speculate.

"I do like Sir Felix," Mary replied. "See, I have become like Lydia and formed a silly attraction to a man."

"You are not silly, Mary!" Elizabeth said. "It is perfectly natural and it is only a 'silly attraction' when the man in question is a rake and the like. Sir Felix is a very sensible choice. Do you think me ridiculous for marrying Fitzwilliam or Jane for marrying Mr Bingley?"

"Of course not but I do not presuppose I will marry Sir Felix, Elizabeth. I could never think that," Mary objected. To do that would curse it somehow. She had been brought up to expect that her future husband would be clergyman or the like, someone like Mr Collins probably. Girls like her did not marry baronets so something must go wrong. She could not believe that her future husband would be Sir Felix. It seemed too perfect that she would spend the rest of her life with someone as intelligent and attentive as him. "Why would he choose me?"

"You are the only person he appears to tolerate apart from his brother," Elizabeth replied. "That has to mean something surely. He pays the most attention to you." It was true. When he visited he would speak with her husband or her father briefly and then seek out Mary for deep conversation.

"But that is just politeness, Lizzy," Mary protested.

"We are speaking of Sir Felix. He does not strike me as being too concerned with being polite and if he did wish to be then spending the time with Fitzwilliam and Papa would suffice," Elizabeth said.

"I like talking to him," Mary admitted. "And he is different when we are together. He is not as severe. Today we talked about many topics. He helped me choose a book, well two. It is fortunate that I am not bothered with dresses and pretty things, I spent the money Papa gave me on books today."

"What is it?" Elizabeth pointed to the book her sister still held. Mary passed it to her. "_Lyrical Ballads_," she read the title aloud. "Mary, I would not have expected it."

"I know but I believe I cannot spend my days reading religious texts. Sir Felix told me that reading a wide range of works means I can still criticise them if I wish but know what I am talking about," Mary replied. "He is right. I cannot say something is inappropriate if I have not read it. However, I have found I enjoy the poems in it. I think he expected me to. He is an enigma at times. He reads books that I would not imagine him to. He is very fond of reading and I think anything will be sufficient."

"Oh Mary, I am happy for you," Elizabeth said.

"Do not be too hasty," Mary said. "He is to return to Grantholme tomorrow. He has business that needs attention. We will not see him again until the wedding but I am glad Sir Felix and I have parted on better terms than after the assembly."

"He did not ask a particular question, did he?" Elizabeth asked. The thing with Mary was that she rarely confided in anyone. Nobody seemed to know what she really felt inside. She sermonised certainly but that was often regurgitated from other sources. The real Mary was hardly seen. She could easily keep an engagement secret to avoid the fuss.

"Of course not!" Mary sounded taken aback. "We have reached a new understanding but not that. Anyway, I do not want that at present. Kitty is close to marrying and all attention should be on her. People would be so shocked if I became engaged that Kitty would be forgotten. I also do not know how Sir Felix really feels."

There was a knock on the door and Mary went to open it. A servant was stood there.

He handed a package to her, "This has arrived for you," he said.

"Thank you," Mary said. The servant bowed and went away. She shut the door. She went back over to Elizabeth and started to open the parcel. It was the other book from the shop.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked curiously. She looked at the title. "_A Description of the Country from Thirty to Forty Miles Round Manchester_. John Aiken. What a strange choice. Did Sir Felix send it?" It was the only explanation.

"No. I bought it today but decided to have it delivered because I thought it difficult to carry. I hardly know why I did buy it. It was a impulsive decision and very unlike me but look," she turned to the index, "Grantholme is mentioned briefly."

Elizabeth turned the page, "And Pemberley," she smiled.

"I know you find it strange but I wish to know more about the area," Mary said. She had been intrigued by what Sir Felix had said about where he lived and it was relatively near to Manchester.

"See here, Mary," Elizabeth said. She had been flicking through the book and had come to a list of subscribers. She pointed something out.

"'Calder, Sir Felix, Bart.'," Mary said aloud. "He knows about the book then. What will he think to me buying it?" She was worried that he would find it odd. 

"Pleased, I think," Elizabeth replied. "That you are learning about the region. What happens now?"

"Nothing, Lizzy," Mary said. "I do not presume that anything will. I will see him at the wedding but I have no expectations. Sir Felix and I are just friends."

"But you are now willing to accept it may become more?" Elizabeth asked. Mary nodded but did not say anything. However, Elizabeth did not mind. She knew progress had been made that day.

* * *

"I shall be away then," Sir Felix said to his brother. They were stood on the path outside their townhouse. A servant was stood nearby with Sir Felix's horse. "Behave yourself."

"I will try," Bertram replied. He looked concerned. "I wish you would take the carriage. It would be safer."

"That is debatable. I cannot abide the thing anyway," Sir Felix said. "And it will be quicker by horseback. Leave the worrying to the women, Bertie."

"At least rest frequently. It will be no use running your horse to the ground. You are in no hurry," Bertram said. He was anxious at the thought of his brother travelling alone and he refused to deny it. He had at least two hundred miles to travel and the roads were tricky in parts. "I cannot see what business takes over two weeks to complete. There are men who leave their estates for months."

"I am not one of them," Sir Felix replied. Bertram had been annoyingly fretful about his leaving. The way he was acting it was as if he was unable to function without his brother at his side. "Do not hesitate to send a message if you need more money."

"There is a opportunity rarely available. I may take advantage if you are not careful," Bertram tried to joke. "Are you armed?"

"Of course," Sir Felix replied. "Do not worry, Bertram. I am not a stranger to the journey."

"Do not travel through the rain either," Bertram almost begged. "You may become ill."

"Oh this is insufferable!" Sir Felix exclaimed. "You cannot carry on like this, Bertie. I am undertaking a simple journey that is all. You would think I am leaving for America the way you are acting. I promise you I will stop to rest, I will take the correct precautions if it rains and I will shoot anyone who tries to rob me. Does that satisfy you?"

"Do not mock, please Felix," Bertram said.

"Goodbye, dear sweet brother," Sir Felix said, knowing he had to go before Bertram sent him mad. He took his horse and mounted it. "I will send a message when I arrive at Grantholme."

"Send two in case one gets lost," Bertram said.

"If that will comfort you, I shall. Now I will see you at Longbourn ready for your wedding," Sir Felix said. "Goodbye, Bertram."

"Goodbye, Felix," Bertram said and watched as his brother set off.

* * *


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Title:** Two Brothers  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Sir Felix and Bertram belong to me.  
**Summary:** The visit of two brothers to Pemberley has the potential for romance.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

"He should be here by now," Bertram said. He was sat with Kitty on a window seat in Longbourn looking anxiously out.

"Who?" Kitty asked absentmindedly. The wedding was the next day so her mind was elsewhere. "Oh Sir Felix," she remembered. His business had unfortunately lasted until almost the wedding. "When did his message say he would arrive?"

"Late afternoon even early evening depending on when he departed," Bertram replied. Sir Felix had kept him well informed during the two and a half weeks he had been back at Grantholme but that was impractical on a journey so Bertram had been restless all that day. They had started the day in the parlour with the others but Bertram had disliked not being able to watch for Sir Felix to arrive to Kitty had taken him to where they presently sat.

"But it not much past three o'clock," Kitty said. "I am not sure if that is even late afternoon."

"I know," Bertram said. "I am being silly, am I not?"

"A little," Kitty said. She then ruffled his hair. "But I know how much you care about him."

"Rationally I know there is little need to worry," Bertram started, "My brother is more than able to make a journey such as this. It does not stop me fretting though. It could one of those instances when something does happen."

"Oh Bertie," Kitty said stealing a kiss. "He is perhaps doing as you said and undertaking a relaxed journey with many stops."

"Perhaps," Bertram said. "But that means my brother has actually listened to me. That does not happen often."

"Shall I tell you something to distract you?" Kitty asked.

"Go on," Bertram smiled.

"Mary's room also affords a good view of the drive," Kitty said. "She has been hardly seen since noon. I think we are not the only ones eagerly awaiting his return."

"That does not distract me," Bertram said frowning. "It is just now I know two people are impatient for him to arrive."

Kitty shrugged, "I tried. He does know to come to Longbourn first and not Netherfield? Or even Lucas Lodge?" she asked. Sir Felix and Bertram were staying at Netherfield before the wedding. Although Longbourn was of a considerable size it was not large enough to accommodate a wedding party and Bertram could not stay in the same place as his bride anyway. Lucas Lodge had been offered but several days ago a ceiling had fallen in. The house was still habitable but was in no state to receive guests. Fortunately, Sir John Trent, the person who had taken Netherfield after the Bingleys had quitted it was a friend of Mr Bingley. When he heard of the problem from Mr Bingley he had offered the use of Netherfield as they were away visiting Lady Trent's family.

"Yes, I sent him several messages telling him so," Bertram replied. "Are you bothered that we are no longer able to use Lucas Lodge? It does not bode well to have a crisis so close to the wedding."

"I see it differently," Kitty replied. "I think it is a good sign. Lucas Lodge is fine enough but nothing compared with Netherfield Park. Instead of having to settle for something only 'good enough' we have unexpectedly been given the best. See, that will be our marriage. Pleasant surprises."

Bertram smiled weakly, "I shall agree with you when Felix arrives," he said. "I think losing one's brother on the eve of a wedding would be the worst bad omen possible."

"He will come soon," Kitty told him. "Or even now," she suddenly said as she looked out of the window. "He is approaching now, I think. That is his horse, is it not?"

Bertram quickly looked out the window. "Yes!" he smiled in relief. He stood up and made for the door.

"I shall tell the others," Kitty said mainly to herself as Bertram was waiting impatiently for a servant to open the door. She smiled and walked away.

"Felix!" Bertram shouted as he ran out the door, "Felix!" His brother was barely off his horse before Bertram had tightly embraced him. Sir Felix was shocked into silence. It had been years since he had received such an unrestrained greeting from his brother.

Sir Felix passed the reins of his horse to the waiting servant then turned his attention to Bertram. "Bertram! I am glad to see you too but what is the meaning of this?" he asked. He was uncomfortable with anything like this behaviour. It was not proper that Bertram should act like this at his age, especially being a gentleman and in public view. He loved his brother deeply but there were other, more appropriate ways, of expressing it that did not embarrass them both.

"Sorry but I have been worried," Bertram said as Sir Felix tried to prise him away.

"Worried?" Sir Felix said in disbelief, "It is an easy journey."

"I was convinced that something would happen to you," Bertram explained as Sir Felix finally succeeded in disentangling himself. "I have been deliriously happy with Kitty that I felt something must go wrong to balance it out."

"You…" Sir Felix smiled, wondering what to say to that, "…are a strange one at times."

"I am very silly," Bertram said regrettably.

"Yes but I believe I would have you no other way," Sir Felix replied. "Come, little brother, I must pay my regards to the Bennets. Who is here?"

"Whom you would expect," Bertram told him. "There is also a Mr Collins, a cousin of Mr Bennet, and his wife."

"He is to inherit Longbourn, I think," Sir Felix said. The Collinses had been mentioned when wedding guests had been discussed. "And Mrs Collins is a good friend of Mrs Darcy. I suppose it is more family to meet."

"Oh, and Mrs Wickham is now here," Bertram remembered. He had been introduced earlier and could not believe his Kitty had once been like her. It was surely an exaggeration or an unfair association.

"And Mr Wickham too?" Sir Felix asked. He had never liked George Wickham. Even as a child, when he had gone to visit Pemberley, he had wished he could avoid him.

"No, he is unavoidably detained," Bertram replied. "It is the same Mr Wickham, you know." He had to admit the idea of meeting Wickham again filled him with dread. It was so many years ago and he had been young but the man would always be his childhood tormentor.

"Unfortunately, yes," Sir Felix said. "But lucky for him he is not to be here. I have no wish to meet him again. What is Mrs Wickham like?"

"Wait and see," Bertram replied. "Come on."

"Take a seat, sir," Mrs Bennet said as soon as Sir Felix and Bertram walked into the room. She did not wait for him to be announced. "You must be exhausted from your journey!" He did look tired and unusually dishevelled. He was not very untidy, in fact it would be hardly noticeable if those in the room had not been so used to Sir Felix always being well groomed. Bertram was the only one there that had seen him any less than immaculate. He looked a little worn and had it been his choice he would have gone straight to Netherfield to rest.

Sir Felix bowed to the room in general and sat in the seat offered to him. Bertram took a place next to Kitty, grateful that the room was crowded and chairs in short supply. Only the Collinses and Lydia were absent. Sir Felix spied Mary tucked away in a corner and briefly made eye contact. She looked away and smiled. Neither thought it suitable to reveal their happiness at seeing each other again to the room but both were aware of it.

"Was your journey satisfactory, sir?" Mr Bennet asked.

"Passable," Sir Felix replied. "It was busy in places. I should think the inns are receiving sufficient trade at the moment. I was glad to be on horseback."

"I have found that to be the case before at this time of year," Darcy put in.

"I like it," Bingley said. "You can meet the most interesting people."

"I am afraid, Mr Bingley, I am not fond of meeting people," Sir Felix said. "I would have been here sooner had not a carriage overturned on the road out of Birmingham."

"Oh Sir Felix!" Mrs Bennet exclaimed. "Were the poor wretches injured?"

"No, madam. I stayed a while to help," he replied. "The young son of the gentleman involved found it a most riveting experience."

"What have you done to your arm?" Bertram asked suddenly. He had noticed his brother was holding it strangely and had just now spotted a bandage under his sleeve.

"I was ambushed and robbed on my way back to Grantholme," Sir Felix replied seriously. "We are now destitute." After a brief, initial alarm the occupants of the room realised he was joking. However, for some reason Bertram did not detect this. His eyes widened and he looked completely horrified. Sir Felix looked shocked by his brother's reaction. He had, after all, made the same joke many times before especially when Bertram had still been young. "I am jesting, Bertram." He did not look pacified. "It was an accident on one of the farms," Sir Felix began to explain, eyes still on his brother. "My fault for doubting a tenant. He said the wall was unstable but I insisted on investigating it myself. He was correct as I discovered when it fell down. My arm bore the brunt of it and Mrs Middleton patched it up. She bound it up tightly because she refused to let me ride a horse otherwise," he smiled but Bertram did not return it.

"That was cruel," he said sounding upset. "You knew I was worried. I do not think it is amusing in the slightest." He stood up and surprised everyone by rushing out the room.

Sir Felix looked dumbfounded. It was extraordinary behaviour for his brother and he was sure it had never happened before. "Excuse me," he bowed quickly and hurried after him.

"Bertie!" he caught up with him and took his arm. He was obviously highly distressed and not himself. "Come here," he placed his arms around him, a regular occurrence in the period after their father's death but rarely done for several years. "Is there an empty room where we can talk?"

Bertram nodded and took him into a sitting room. They sat side by side on a chair and Sir Felix placed his hand on Bertram's shoulder.

"What is the matter?" Sir Felix asked. There has to be a reason for this. Bertram was often childlike but he had never been childish. He had never been prone to outbursts like that even though Sir Felix knew he could be an exasperating older brother at times.

"I do not know," Bertram said.

"Come on, tell Felix," he gently squeezed his brother's shoulder. He had transformed back into the brother he had been before he had left university and the full responsibility of managing Grantholme had taken over his life.

"I am afraid of getting married," Bertram admitted. "I cannot think why because I love Kitty and never want to be parted from her but the idea of being a husband terrifies me. I cannot be responsible for running a household. Bertram Calder cannot do a thing like that. I will fail and make Kitty miserable."

"Bertram Calder is underestimating himself," Sir Felix said as he put his arm around his shoulders. "What man goes into marriage knowing what it will be like? It is not something we are taught at school. You are one of the lucky people who marry for love. I think that alone increases your success."

"Do you think I can do it?" Bertram asked.

"Yes, I am more than certain you can," Sir Felix replied. "I know you can and as you know I am always right." He smiled at his brother.

"I wish Papa was here," Bertram said. He liked Mr Bennet but he did remind him of what he no longer had. "And Mamma," he added but it was not as much as he wanted their father. Their mother always remained a shadowy figure for him.

"So do I," Sir Felix said.

"Would they have approved of Kitty?" Bertram asked.

"Yes," Sir Felix replied. "There would have been no objections, I am sure of that."

"Kitty should have been able to meet them," Bertram said desperately. It was unfair that she could not. "Instead the only family we have to offer is Aunt Bentley."

"I know," Sir Felix said. "But you can tell her about them."

"I remember little about them, Felix. I know Mamma wished I was a daughter and I was too lively for Papa to handle but little else," Bertram said. Sir Felix looked pained at it being put so bluntly. It was not something he could easily deny. "You are my only constant memory and Grandmamma." Their grandmother had died in 1797 five years after their father. She had helped Sir Felix manage Grantholme whilst he had been at Eton and Cambridge.

"They loved you though," Sir Felix said. "Do not forget that."

"I know," Bertram replied. "But it helps to be reminded. Everything is changing, Felix."

"Yes but it has to," Sir Felix said kindly. "I will miss your presence at Grantholme dearly but I could not keep you there always. I am glad you are marrying someone I can tolerate."

"She is wonderful," Bertram said smiling. "I knew I would marry her when I saw her first."

"You did not," Felix said. "All you were bothered about at that ball was how many girls you could dance with."

"And I danced with Kitty twice," Bertram said triumphantly. "See, it was meant to be."

"If you insist," Sir Felix smiled and removed his arm from around Bertram's shoulders. He brother seemed much more like himself now. "Are we reassured about everything now?"

Bertram nodded, "Yes. Yes, I think my nerves got the better of me but it has passed. I needed to speak to you. Now we had better return to the others before Kitty panics." They stood up and Sir Felix quickly patted Bertram's arm before they left.

* * *

"You are out here," Sir Felix said as he approached Mary. She was sat on a seat in the garden. He joined her. "So this is Longbourn." 

"Yes," Mary smiled. She had hoped Sir Felix would join her out here. "It is nothing to Grantholme, I know."

"I have to disagree there," Sir Felix said. "I say it is Grantholme's equal, or even superior."

"You are too hard on Grantholme," Mary replied. "I found it pleasant. It is a fine house."

"I have neglected it sorely," Sir Felix said.

"Neglected it, sir?" Mary said in surprise. "You cut short your visit to London to return to it. I think you very attentive to Grantholme."

"The people of Grantholme, yes, those who are dependent on the estate," Sir Felix told her. He had returned to settle estate business. He liked to be within easy reach should there be problems. He preferred to personally deal with his tenants. He felt that it was more beneficial if they saw him and not an employee doing his work. He did not want to be the absent landlord. "Grantholme Hall does not receive the care due to it, I am afraid."

"I saw nothing deficient when we visited," Mary maintained.

"An army of servants had been unleashed on it to prepare it for guests," Sir Felix insisted. "If you were to visit now you would think it had not been occupied for years."

"No, I refuse to accept it," Mary said. "I stand firm in my belief that Grantholme is very agreeable. I like it."

"I am glad," Sir Felix said. "Although it may appear otherwise I am very fond of Grantholme. I would not live anywhere else."

"I think that is evident. You hardly leave the place," Mary said boldly.

"I will not deny it but I know you would do the same," Sir Felix said. "We share the same mind."

"Yes, I have noticed," Mary said distractedly. His words had made her remember something. "Those books, Sir Felix, I enjoyed them immensely. I think you knew I would."

"Yes. That is why I chose them," Sir Felix said. He had found out much about her in the conversations they had shared and this was probably returned. He knew he had talked freely about things with her, which was unusual for him. He was normally very reserved when speaking to others.

"I am glad you did," Mary replied. She never would have opted for them herself but she was liked reading them, especially as they had been on his recommendation. "Do you want the Gibbon book back?"

"Not yet. Do not rush it on my account," Sir Felix replied.

"Mr Calder thought it highly amusing," Mary told him. "He said I should be honoured."

"He is correct," Sir Felix said casually. "There are not many people I trust with my books. You are one of the very few."

Mary smiled. She did feel honoured now. She had thought that Bertram was joking before but she now saw it was true what he had said. "Thank you. I hope we can continue."

"We will," Sir Felix said decidedly. "Has Bertram discovered those swings?" he said suddenly noticing them dangling from the branch of a nearby swing.

"Yes. Kitty showed him. They spent hours together on them," Mary replied. It had been very 'romantic' according to her sister. "I do not like it myself."

"Nor I. They make me feel incredibly dizzy and queasy, did even as a small child," Sir Felix said. "Bertram, on the other hand, can reach any height and speed and still remain well, even now."

"That does not surprise me," Mary said.

"He was daring as a child, as you might believe," Sir Felix smiled. "Quite like a monkey at times. He would climb anything and everything."

"Are not all young boys like that?" Mary asked.

"I was not. I was always cautious," Sir Felix protested. "Perhaps because I had to keep Bertram from injury. Can you imagine me up a tree though?"

Mary looked at the elegant, distinguished gentleman beside her then turned away to try to hide her amusement. It did seem unlikely. "You were a child then, sir."

"A prim child, Miss Bennet," Sir Felix said. "How about you?"

"I think I was a prim child as well," Mary replied. "I was the dull one with four lively sisters."

Sir Felix shook his head, "I respectfully disagree but to save myself from argument I will say no more." He had noticed Mary could be severe on herself but had also found she would not listen to any comments to the contrary. "What is your sister Mrs Wickham like?"

"I cannot say. I am too judgemental towards her," Mary replied. "I do not wish to tarnish her reputation any further. I do love my sister, Sir Felix, but we will never be close."

"That is fine," Sir Felix said. "I shall see her at the wedding. I do not think I will see her tonight. I hope to go to Netherfield soon." He did not want to leave Mary yet but he was tired.

"You do look exhausted, Sir Felix," Mary said. She had noticed he looked drained.

"I am waiting for my brother to tear himself away from your sister," Sir Felix replied smiling. "Considering they are to be married tomorrow and thus spend their life together they still insist on remaining glued to each other. I had to see you before I went as well."

"I know but now we have talked I would like you to go to Netherfield," Mary said. "You need to rest. I can see you again tomorrow."

"In that case I shall remove Bertram from his present position next to Miss Kitty. Come on, it will need two people to part them." He stood up and offered his hand to help her. She took it gladly.

* * *

"I trust everything is arranged?" Sir Felix asked his brother in the carriage as they were travelling to Netherfield. 

"Yes, and I did everything by myself," Bertram said proudly. "Well I did have help. Are you surprised?"

"No but I had to check to ensure we are not going to find nobody has informed the vicar when we arrive tomorrow," Sir Felix replied. "Or something to that effect." He did not want to appear to lack confidence in his brother but Bertram was easily distracted. He was afraid that organising the festivities for after the wedding might have appealed more than the actual wedding.

"Mr Bennet took care of that," Bertram said. "Everything is sorted. The church is ready, the rings are in a safe place even everything at the townhouse is arranged."

"Ah the townhouse," Sir Felix said. "I need to speak to you about that."

Bertram looked worried at his brother's words, "You are not going to tell me that Kitty and I will begin our marriage homeless, are you?" he asked fearfully.

"No, quite the opposite actually," Sir Felix smiled. He searched in his bag and pulled out a wad of papers. "Here."

Bertram took them, "What is it?" he asked curiously.

"The deeds to the townhouse," Sir Felix replied.

Bertram hastily tried to hand them back. "Oh no, do not entrust them to me! I will only lose or damage them."

"I am afraid I have to," Sir Felix said meaningfully. His brother was either slow on the uptake or he had not made his intentions clear. "If the townhouse is to be yours you need the documents pertaining to it."

Bertram looked at his brother unsure that he had heard correctly, "What?"

"My wedding present to Kitty and you," Sir Felix clarified. "There is no use in keeping it myself if you are to live there. I want you start your married life owning a house. It will give you stability."

"Thank you, Felix," Bertram looked astounded as he looked at the papers in his hands. "I am very grateful. What will you do though?"

"Be your guest perhaps," Sir Felix replied. "Buy my own if circumstances change. I am not sure. It is not like I am frequently in London."

"Our own place," Bertram said happily. "Kitty will be pleased. She can be mistress of her own home. Thank you, Felix." He leant across and forced Sir Felix to hug him. "This time tomorrow I shall be a man of property and married. Suddenly I feel very grown up." He released his brother and smiled at him. The nerves of the day had now completely disappeared. He was fully prepared for what awaited him.

* * *


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Title:** Two Brothers  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Sir Felix and Bertram belong to me.  
**Summary:** The visit of two brothers to Pemberley has the potential for romance.

**Warning:** There are sexual overtones but nothing explicit. The actual act is **not** performed 'onscreen' as it were.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

"I shall take that," Sir Felix said to a servant poised to knock on the door of Bertram's room at Netherfield. He took the tray from the confused-looking servant and waved him away. When he had gone Sir Felix opened the door. He found his brother sat on the edge of his bed still in his nightclothes. "Breakfast, Bertie."

His brother turned to him and smiled. "Are we waiting on people now?"

"Who would you prefer: a servant or I?" Sir Felix said.

"You, of course," Bertram said. Sir Felix passed him the tray and sat beside him.

"I did not think you would breakfast downstairs," Sir Felix said. He knew his brother. As sociable as he was Bertram liked to be alone if he was feeling nervous. Sir Felix was glad as he saw this as the only opportunity he would find to be with Bertram before the wedding without others being there.

"My appetite is lacking this morning," Bertram told his brother. He placed the tray on the bed and picked up the cup of tea.

"Try to eat something," Sir Felix pleaded. "Your wedding will be memorable for the wrong reasons if you collapse in the middle of the ceremony."

"I hardly think I will notice if I become hungry," Bertram said. "Will it be so very difficult running a household?"

"It depends," Sir Felix replied. "I do not wish to appear too harsh on you, especially on your wedding day, but you do need to mature quickly. You have responsibilities now. I know your silliness is part of your charm and I am sure Miss Kitty finds it appealing but it will not do anymore. You have been playing a part these past several years as the younger brother and it is mainly my fault. I have indulged you too much and for too long. I forget your age. I still imagine you to be three-and-ten and not four-and-twenty. You should not have spent your formative years at Grantholme with me. I should have sent you away when you finished at university. Staying with me has kept you like a child."

"I like staying with you," Bertram said defensively. "You are my brother."

"I know but it has not been beneficial to you," Sir Felix told him regrettably. "I have not taught you to behave correctly. You are too demonstrative in public, you do not guard your comments, and you lack circumspection."

"Those are not faults, Felix," Bertram protested.

"I know and I welcome your love and affection," Sir Felix said. He was glad he was close to Bertram. They had always had each other through an often difficult childhood. "But there is an appropriate way to conduct oneself in public and I have been deficient in educating you how. You are charmingly silly now but I do not want it to become complete idiocy. God gave you intelligence, it is well hidden at times, but I know it is there. Soon you will have a family of your own and can no longer rely on me to cosset you."

"I see what you are saying," Bertram said. "I am trying but I cannot do it immediately. You left me in charge of the townhouse, though, and it is still functioning, thankfully as it is now mine."

"I know," Sir Felix said. "I am glad you are marrying. You are in need of responsibility, that is all."

"I shall miss you," Bertram said. Sir Felix smiled and looked away. He would miss Bertram too. He might regret keeping Bertram at Grantholme but it had been for a reason. For all his unsociability Sir Felix had enjoyed his brother's constant company. Grantholme would seem empty without him.

"Come on, get ready. The wedding draws near," Sir Felix said unable to continue the conversation. "Only the bride is allowed to be late."

* * *

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God in the time of man's innocence, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church; which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence, and first miracle that he wrought, in Cana of Galilee; and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be enterprised, nor taken in hand, unadvisedly, lightly, or wantonly, to satisfy men's carnal lusts and appetites, like brute beasts that have no understanding; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God; duly considering the causes for which Matrimony was ordained…"

Bertram smiled at Kitty as the minister carried on. It was first opportunity he had to properly look at her. Before there had been such a flurry of activity he had hardly been able to think let alone pay attention to anything. She looked beautiful. The simple, white dress suited her better than anything he had seen her wear before did. He hoped she would not develop tastes that were too fancy once they were married.

"…I Require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgement when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that so many as are coupled together otherwise than God's Word doth allow are not joined together by God; neither is their Matrimony lawful…"

Kitty was barely registering what the minister said. She meant no disrespect it was just hard to tear herself away from looking at Bertram. Her mother had chosen his outfit well. Black might be have been more appropriate but he suited that shade of blue. He looked calm and it helped to soothe her slight attack of nerves.

"…Bertram. Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded Wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" the minister's address to Bertram brought them both back to reality.

"I will," Bertram replied confidently and with obvious ease.

"Catherine. Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded Husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou obey him, and serve him, love, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will," Kitty said. She had never been so certain of anything before now.

"Who giveth this Woman to be married to this Man?" the minister asked and Mr Bennet took a step forward. The minister did the necessary joining of hands. "Bertram, repeat after me. I, Bertram, take thee, Catherine, to my wedded Wife,"

"I, Bertram, take thee, Catherine, to my wedded Wife,"

"To have and to hold from this day forward,"

"To have and to hold from this day forward,"

"For better for worse,"

"For better for worse,"

"For richer for poorer,"

"For richer for poorer,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"To love and to cherish,"

"To love and to cherish,"

"Till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

"Till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth," Bertram finished with a smile.

The minister then turned to Kitty, "Catherine, repeat after me. I, Catherine, take thee, Bertram, to my wedded Husband,"

"I, Catherine, take thee, Bertram, to my wedded Husband,"

"To have and to hold from this day forward,"

"To have and to hold from this day forward,"

"For better for worse,"

"For better for worse,"

"For richer for poorer,"

"For richer for poorer,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"To love and to cherish,"

"To love and to cherish,"

"Till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

"Till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth," Kitty also ended with a smile.

The rest of the service passed in a blur where they automatically did as was asked and required, evidenced only by the appearance of a ring. They tried hard to keep their attention on the matter in hand but were caught up in their own thoughts. Kitty could not stop herself from smiling she was so happy to be finally married. Bertram on the other hand was trying hard _not_ to think about consummating their marriage that night. They were the most inappropriate thoughts to have in a church and he hoped they were not causing him to blush. He tried to concentrate on the minister's words and was relieved when the service finally ended. He was sure he was due a thousand thunderbolts for contemplating _that_ in a place of worship. Once outside he grabbed his wife's hand and they ran to waiting carriage under a shower of confetti.

* * *

"Remind me why we are having this," Darcy said to Elizabeth as they looked around the ballroom at Netherfield. Bertram and Kitty had insisted on a little celebration with dancing and refreshments before they departed for London.

"Bertram and Kitty enjoy gatherings like this," Elizabeth replied. "It is their wedding after all. Look at them."

"Yes, they are dancing," Darcy said stubbornly refusing to react to the romantic tone in her voice. "A common occurrence for them, I believe."

"Not as husband and wife," Elizabeth told him. "Remember what it was like for us."

"You have me there," Darcy conceded. "It was a special moment I admit."

"Good," Elizabeth said smiling. She liked Darcy-in-public. That aloofness was such a contrast to what he was really like. It amused her to imagine what people would think their marriage to be like when there was really no one more passionate than he was. "I never though Kitty would marry so well."

"Nor did I. I had envisioned another Lydia-like incident," Darcy said. That seemed to be a recurring theme amongst most people. "Bertram has exceeded my expectations."

"I think he is lovely," Elizabeth said happily. "And it has introduced Mary to Sir Felix."

"Are you still plotting that union," Darcy said.

"Oh Fitzwilliam! Are you blind?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief. "Have you not noticed the attention he pays her? Mary had practically said she expects him to ask her. It is just a matter of time."

"Are you sure?" he asked. All he had noticed was Sir Felix tolerated her enough to talk to her.

"He is with her now. They talked in the garden last night. He lends her books. He recommends books and she actually buys them," Elizabeth listed. "And anytime he visited in London they chatted for hours. Mary has never been so eager to see someone as she is Sir Felix."

"I believe you," Darcy said. "I cannot imagine Sir Felix married. He is a loner, always has been."

"I cannot imagine Mary married," Elizabeth replied. "They are ideally suited. You shall see. I predict that this time next year we will be addressing her as 'Lady Calder'."

* * *

"Would you honour me with a dance, Miss Bennet?" Sir Felix said to Mary. She smiled and took the hand he offered. She had promised herself that she would accept if he asked. She had become acquainted with him enough to know this was a rare occasion.

"Yes, Sir Felix," she replied. They took their places and the dance began.

"We have people to call upon," Bertram was saying to Elizabeth as Kitty and he stood with her. "Or at least I am hoping Aunt Bentley will be kind enough to…"

"Look, Bertie," Kitty suddenly exclaimed as she grabbed her husband's arm. "Sir Felix and Mary are dancing!"

Her words immediately caught the attention of Bertram and Elizabeth and they looked towards the dancing.

"Good heavens," Bertram said in surprise. "I am sure my eyes deceive me!"

"No, I see it too," Elizabeth said as she took in the welcome sight. "Your brother cuts a debonair figure, I must say."

"Mary is smiling," Kitty said. "Really smiling and not just out of politeness."

"So is Felix," Bertram added. "I had forgotten my brother could dance!"

"Is it so long since you have seen him do so?" Elizabeth asked curiously. She could not recall whether he had done at the ball at Pemberley or the assembly they had attended in Town but as he hardly even spoke to people she guessed he had not.

"Yes, years I should think," Bertram replied. "When he was ill, that is four years ago now I think, he was debilitated for many months afterwards and could not dance, not that he was inclined to anyway. He could barely exert himself at all. That became a convenient excuse for any balls or assemblies we actually attended and he has stayed in the habit."

"Mary is honoured indeed," Elizabeth said. "Though it seems out of character for them both. Mary hardly admits her attraction to Sir Felix in private."

"Perhaps they believe it will just be seen as politeness as the families are now united," Bertram replied. "Certainly few here will realise the significance I think."

"Mary looks well," Kitty remarked. "She should dance more often." She sighed, "Oh dear here comes Lydia."

"Mary is dancing with somebody!" Lydia exclaimed as she came over. "And not just anybody. A _baronet_! How could this happen? Has this man lost his mind to be dancing with Mary!" She appeared to have forgotten Bertram was standing there or, knowing Lydia, taken little notice when they had been introduced as brothers.

"My brother is in full control of his senses, Mrs Wickham," Bertram replied sharper than he intended to be to somebody he hardly knew. "He happens to enjoy your sister's company."

"Mary, Mr Calder? But that cannot be right," Lydia exclaimed, "Mary is dull."

"It is right," Kitty said suddenly feeling closer to Mary than she did Lydia. It was wrong of Lydia to comment like this. Mary was their sister. "Sir Felix and Mary are good friends. They are well suited."

"But it is Mary!" Lydia protested annoyed that her sisters could not see why it was such an issue. Why did they not find this strange? It was Mary! She had found that odious Mr Collins agreeable. She took little pleasure in anything. That Mary! Why was she dancing so happily with a baronet of all men? "I cannot understand it."

"There is nothing to understand," Elizabeth said patiently, "She is simply dancing with a man she likes."

Lydia exhaled in frustration then thought of something. "She is not going to marry this Sir Francis, is she?" That would not do. She could not have all her sisters marrying better than she had.

"Sir Felix," Bertram muttered in irritation. Lydia waved him away.

"I could not tell you," Elizabeth replied "It is Mary's choice."

"Well, Mr Wickham is more handsome and charming than any of my brothers," she said in a fit of petulance. "What care do I have for riches and fancy things when I have my Wickham?" She then flounced away without waiting for an answer.

"Marriage has not improved Lydia," Kitty decided. "I cannot determine whether she is worse or I am better now."

"I think I ought to keep my thoughts to myself," Bertram put in. He then smiled. "Come, Mrs Calder. The dance is ended. I must find my brother and grin inanely to annoy him." He bowed at Elizabeth, Kitty curtsied and they went away.

* * *

"Helena," Sir Felix bowed as his cousin came up to him.

"They look lovely, do they not?" she sighed as she looked at Bertram and Kitty talking to Mr and Mrs Bingley. "Mrs Calder's dress is very simple though. She has the perfect opportunity for much lace!"

"I think Mrs Calder's tastes are different from yours, Helena," Sir Felix said.

"You were dancing with Miss Bennet," Helena said smiling knowingly. Sir Felix looked briefly irritated. For someone so lacking in intelligence his cousin was annoying observant. Nothing seemed to escape her. "I was correct then."

"Be quiet," Sir Felix said. "Do not forget I know your secret."

"Oh that," Helena's face fell. "I told Mama and Papa. They are angry and Mama is no longer speaking to me." Sir Felix looked puzzled. He had seen his aunt and cousin conversing enough that day. "In private, cousin, she has to speak to me in public to maintain a front. Edward is no longer working under Papa."

"Edward?" Sir Felix asked. He had not really been paying much attention if he was to be honest.

"My betrothed!" Helena exclaimed. "I do not know what to do."

"You will think of something," Sir Felix said offhandedly. He had no time for this.

Helena frowned perhaps realising her cousin did not care, "I do not like Kitty's sister," she changed the topic.

"Miss Bennet?"

"No, the other one. The one I have never seen before. Mrs Wit-Wickham?" she struggled to remember. She had not been paying much attention to her name just the fact that she seemed to be upstaging her. "She is loud and talks too much." This was rich coming from her.

Sir Felix looked at her with a small smirk. He could easily see why. They were very similar after all except maybe Lydia had a little more cunning but Sir Felix thought that might have come from marriage. Mr Wickham was not the most suitable of husbands. "At least you will not see her often." It was a pity, he was sure they would find much in common.

"You are not very compassionate today, Cousin Felix," Helena sniffed.

"No I am not," Sir Felix replied.

"Humph," Helena curtsied half-heartedly and walked off. There had to be someone more sympathetic to her plight somewhere in the room.

"What have you done?" Bertram asked as he appeared to next to his brother.

"Bertram. Mrs Calder," he bowed to Kitty. "Offered her no sympathy."

"She has told you her news then," Bertram said. "We have already heard."

"She was eager to tell me," Kitty put in. "I cannot imagine why. I hardly know her and it is something very personal."

"That is Helena all over," Sir Felix said. "Where are you away?"

"When we can find an opportunity," Bertram replied. "It is difficult. We are very much the centre of attention."

"I can imagine," Sir Felix said. "Leave it to me. I will find a way."

* * *

"We are here," Bertram said to Kitty as they stood in the parlour of their townhouse. "I confess I am a little tired." Their departure from Netherfield had been delayed a few times. It had been hard to leave their family and friends especially during a celebration of their marriage.

"And I," Kitty replied. "I an glad we ate a little at that inn. I do not think I could face anything tonight."

"Let us go to bed," Bertram said. "You go up. I need to give instructions to the staff." He kissed her, intending it to be a brief peck but finding he had no inclination to stop. After a few minutes she pushed him away smiling. "You are right. We shall never get anything done at this rate. I will see you upstairs, Mrs Calder." They parted and Kitty went upstairs.

She entered their bedroom and found some of their luggage there. She looked through her bag and picked out her nightgown. It was special as it had been chosen on Elizabeth's instructions to buy something pretty for her first night of marriage. She looked at it unsure what to do next. This particular part of marriage was rather mysterious. Her married relatives had tried to instruct her but her mother appeared to be speaking in code about 'satisfying' a husband, Jane had been easily embarrassed and even Elizabeth had been lacking. Lydia had been downright bizarre and she did not want to dwell on what she had told her. She was confused. Bertram had said he was tired but he could have meant 'tired' (I am looking for an excuse to get us to bed) or just tired (I am exhausted and want to sleep). It had been a long journey after all. She did want to experience the intimate parts of marriage, though. Bertram excited her in many new ways. She knew there was more to love and she needed to discover it. Could she take the initiative or was that the husband's duty? Bertram had said they were equal in marriage but did he extend it to this?

She decided to give him no choice so started to undress and then slipped the nightgown on. Now there was the question of what to do next. She wanted him to become speechless with desire as soon as he saw her. She sat in the chair near the fireplace. Maybe she could look alluring there. She tried to relax but found she did not know where to put her legs. Over the chair arm felt foolish and slightly whorish. However, if she left them on the floor it made it feel too formal, like she was inviting him to chat not make love but if she sat on her legs too long they would go to sleep. What to do?

She got up and went to the chest of drawers. Maybe if she rested attractively against them. She could lean on them to show her figure off to its best advantage. After a few minutes she decided it was a most uncomfortable position. Perhaps then sitting on it would work. It would certainly get his attention. She tried hoisting herself on and nearly knocked the water jug off. No, that would not do and anyway there was a large splinter sticking in her leg. She stood in the middle of the room. Now where to try?

The bed of course! She jumped on. Should she try just sitting in the middle? No, again it looked like she wanted to talk. What about lying on her front? No, that was not very attractive. She tried her back next and lay looking up at the canopy. Now that seemed as if she just expected to lie there and let him do the job with no warmth or effort on her part plus she imagined she would look stupid if he walked in now and found her looking like a plank of wood. She rolled onto the side and propped her head up on her hand. That was better! She could arrange herself in a tempting way. Yes that worked! She was the first thing he would see upon coming through the door. Now was everything perfect? No, her hair was still up. She took it down and arranged it around her shoulders. She then pulled her nightgown over her knees so she would not be giving too much away but made sure it was open enough on her chest to give a little hint. This was fun and now it time to wait.

It was not long before Bertram came through the door. "I have told the servants to…" he stopped abruptly when he saw Kitty and stood still.

"Where have you been?" she asked softly.

"The servants…need…got to…master now…the thing…Ah," he gabbled. "Good heavens."

Kitty smiled. She had never seen Bertram look at her like that before. It was strange but satisfying. "How long does it take a man to undress?"

His eyes widened and his hands flew to his cravat. Luckily, he had discarded his jacket downstairs. He tugged at it cursing his fingers for not cooperating.

"Come here," Kitty said and he did. It did not take long for the two of them to remove his waistcoat, shirt and trousers. He then jumped on the bed.

"I must warn you now I cannot wait any longer," he said hastily.

"Neither can I," she replied. Bertram grinned then for some reason blew the candle out. Kitty giggled.

* * *

Kitty awoke to a feeling of confusion. She sat up not recognising the bed she was in. Movement next to her brought it all back and she turned to look at a sleeping Bertram who now had one arm stretched over to where she had been previously laid. She reached out to gently stroke his face then placed her hand on his chest. She could hardly believe this was real. She was married at last. He was so handsome especially now he was asleep. She loved his usually animated face, naturally, but she was noticing things she had not done before now it was relaxed. He had the most glorious eyelashes, for example.

Bertram stirred slightly feeling for something. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled. "You are there," he said.

"Yes, I am here," she replied.

Bertram shifted around then patted his chest. Kitty smiled then placed her head there. He fiddled with her hair. "What are we to do today?" he asked.

"Stay here," Kitty said. She had no inclination to move from her present position for at least another few hours. "What about servants? Are we to be disturbed soon?"

"Marsden usually wakes me," Bertram replied. "Considering he kept winking at me last night he will not be up anytime soon."

"We will have peace then," Kitty said. "I can hear your heart beating."

"I am glad of that," Bertram said. "I would be in trouble if you did not."

"It is reassuring," Kitty told him. "It convinces me you are real." The strong, steady thud under her ear proved he was no figment of her imagination. She often worried he was because she could not believe she had married someone like him. It was surely not possible to be this happy unless it was a fantasy.

"After last night I am more than convinced you are real," Bertram grinned.

"Bertie!" Kitty smiled. "I shall blush just thinking of it."

"I hope that will change or you will spend our entire marriage red-faced," Bertram said.

"I see why Jane and Lizzy seemed smug now," Kitty said. Her sisters had been different somehow after their weddings, nothing significant just the feeling that they were enjoying something unknown to everyone else and now Kitty knew why. They were waiting to be alone with their husbands. "I hope I shall not think about it in company."

"I shall make it my aim to let you know when I am thinking of it by some secret sign, especially when we are in company," Bertram told her impishly.

"Oh no Bertie!" Kitty exclaimed. "Please! I will not be able to keep my composure if I know what is going through your head." She propped herself up on his chest so she could look into his eyes. He looked extraordinarily mischievous. "You will embarrass us."

"Then we had better stay here today," Bertram said. "I think I will be unable to keep my hands away from you."

"Could we really stay in here?" Kitty asked. She did not know the correct protocol for married couples in Town but she expected it would involve calling upon people and attending places where they could meet people. They had a network of acquaintances to form after all. "Do we not have visits to make?"

"We do not know enough people to do that yet," Bertram said. "There are the Bentleys but I do not think Aunt Bentley will want to see us at the moment. She has to grasp the fact we are undisputedly married, Helena's engagement and that Felix was sending out subtle hints to her about his intentions with your sister. She will attend upon us when she knows she can maintain a pleasant manner. We do not know anyone else. Felix is on his way back to Grantholme, as are the Darcys to Pemberley and the Bingleys are remaining at Longbourn. We are safe to remain in our room, I think."

"Good," Kitty said decisively. "I am not willing to share you with anybody."

"We shall breakfast in a few hours then," Bertram decided.

"But what will we do in the meantime?" Kitty asked. She was hungry now. She then saw the passion in his eyes. "Oh," she giggled as he gently pushed her on to the bed. She could wait for breakfast.

* * *


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Title:** Two Brothers  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Sir Felix and Bertram belong to me.  
**Summary:** The visit of two brothers to Pemberley has the potential for romance.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

"Another letter from Felix," Bertram said to Kitty as he read the mail at the breakfast table. "He still says he has no plans to visit us. It is five weeks since we saw him last. He is very inconsiderate."

"And since he saw Mary," Kitty said as she frowned over a letter. "This is nonsense."

Bertram looked up and smiled, "Is that from Helena? I recognise the exclamation marks and copious use of underlining."

"Yes," Kitty sighed. It was nice to have a friendly face in London but why did it have to be Helena? She was only manageable in small doses even for Kitty. "Most of the people of whom she writes I do not know and the others I do not care about. I am glad the Bingleys are in Town to visit now. What will you do about Felix?"

"Whack him over the head with a stick?" Bertram pondered. "I do not know. Nothing will persuade him to come down. He is very stubborn."

"It is no use anyway," Kitty said. "Mary is at Longbourn. Why are our siblings making it this difficult? It is easy. He says four small words and she accepts. Simple!"

Bertram frowned in concentration as he counted on his fingers, "Oh yes. It is Felix and Mary, darling. There is probably some moral code of which we reprobates are not aware."

"I am to visit Mrs Bingley today. We shall plot their union," Kitty said as she opened a package. "Oooh Bertie!" she squealed. "Look what has come at last." She held out a bundle of small, white cards.

Bertram took one and read it, "It is a visiting card."

"Yes! See 'Mrs Catherine Calder' and the address," she said aloud. "Should it have been 'Mrs Bertram Calder' maybe or just 'Mrs Calder'? What do you think?"

"I do not know. I have only ever had to use Mr Bertram Calder myself," he smiled.

"'Mr Bertram _S_. Calder'," Kitty reminded him. He was very particular about the middle initial. "Do not forget the 'S'. Why Sidney?"

"My paternal grandfather's name. Sir Sidney Calder, named after his father who in turn was named after Sidney Godolphin," Bertram said. "His portrait hangs at Grantholme, my grandfather that is. Imagine Felix in a wig. Actually my great-grandfather's portrait is there as well."

"Whom do you look like then?" Kitty asked.

"Very like my mother," Bertram replied. "Though with no wigs involved. Later I will show you her portrait since you did not see it at Grantholme. There is one in the attic."

"We need a portrait," Kitty said. "One that can be entitled 'Mr and Mrs Calder' and be left for our descendents to know who we were."

"I want a miniature of you to keep with me always," Bertram told her.

"I want one of you to look at when I am away from you," Kitty said.

"I want you," Bertram said simply, "Kitty dear, are you occupied?"

"No, I am not to visit Jane until later. Why do you ask?" She then caught sight of the look in his eyes. "At this time of the morning?" she asked in mock frustration. "You are insatiable, sir!"

"I have heard no complaints from you. Bedroom, please," Bertram said impatiently. "Whilst the servants are busy."

Kitty smiled and rolled her eyes. Being a wife required much more energy than she had previously thought.

* * *

"Kitty!" Jane exclaimed as her sister was shown in. They embraced. "I trust you are well."

"I am very well, thank you," Kitty replied smiling. "And my nephew is here," she said for little Thomas Bingley was sat in a cradle at his mother's side. "He has grown yet again, Jane."

"Babies do," Jane replied. "He almost as big as Anne-Frances even though she is a month older," Jane said proudly. Motherhood was everything she had hoped and more. Her son was the dearest little thing in the world to her. Honestly, she had not seen a more beautiful baby with his darling blond curls and blue eyes. "Perhaps you shall see an addition soon."

"Perhaps. We can do little to prevent it after all," Kitty replied. "I should like to wait though." She wanted time with Bertram alone first and she could not imagine them quite managing parenthood just yet. "Bertram is still a child after all," she joked.

"But so was Charles," Jane replied, "Yet he has surpassed himself."

"I am not unleashing Bertram on some poor unsuspecting baby," Kitty said. She was sure he would be a wonderful father when the time came but the thought of Bertram parenting amused her. "But enough of that. We have matters that are more pressing to consider. Have you heard from Mary?"

"Yes. We invited her to Town," Jane replied.

"Did she accept?" Kitty asked eagerly. Perhaps if Sir Felix knew Mary was in London he would come.

"No," Jane said. "I believe she will only come to Town if she knows Sir Felix will be here."

"He is useless. Refuses to leave Grantholme though we have sent an invitation many times," Kitty complained. "What are we to do? This man is perfect for Mary."

"I did not know you were concerned about her so much," Jane commented. Everyone knew Mary and Kitty were not close. They had too little in common.

"I have grown used to her," Kitty replied. "I know her better now Lydia is not here to tease and this thing with Sir Felix is interesting."

"Kitty!"

"I mean it in a pleasant way! It is refreshing after having to partner Lydia in flirting with every man she found handsome and then her gushing over Mr Wickham," Kitty said. "I do not have to listen to Mary complain about being ignored. In fact it is impossible to talk about Sir Felix with her at all."

"She is certainly subtle with her affection," Jane said. "She likes him though."

"She loves him, Jane," Kitty said. "And we must help them along their way."

"Then we should create a plan," Jane decided. "We have many resources at our disposal after all."

"At present there is one obvious course of action," Kitty said. This was fun. "In theory Felix stays with us and Mary stays with you. He has to propose when he sees her again. It was obvious he would had he stayed in London before the wedding."

"That is proving difficult in practice," Jane reminded her. There had, after all, been many attempts to get them to come to Town in the past five weeks and all had failed.

"Then Mary must go north," Kitty said. "She could stay with you at Brisden or with Lizzy at Pemberley. They are both within easy reach of Grantholme. I am sure Mr Bingley or Mr Darcy can be prevailed upon to undertake a visit to Grantholme."

"Mr Bingley has business in Town. We will not return to Brisden for a few months," Jane said. "That leaves only Lizzy and Pemberley. How do we get Mary up there, though, you know she dislikes travelling."

"Mamma is our secret weapon. I think she realises the attraction between Mary and Sir Felix," Kitty said. "You know she will stop at nothing to get her final daughter married. For once her nagging will be to our benefit."

"So we have two plans. The first is to get them both to Town," Jane said. "If that fails Mary goes to Pemberley."

"Where Mr Darcy will pay a visit to his old friend along with Mary of course," Kitty said. "In both instances once Sir Felix sees Mary again he will realise he cannot be parted from her anymore. Thus Mary become Lady Calder before the year is out."

"A sound plan. Lizzy is bound to work with us," Jane said.

"Mary does not realise how lucky she is to have three sisters so concerned over her happiness," Kitty said. It was very exciting and Mary would need much help with her wedding being as clueless as she was over fashion. She could do that easily. "Mary is soon to be married!"

* * *

"There is no fresh news about Mary," Kitty said as she entered Bertram's study. He beckoned her over to where he was sat in a chair without looking up from his paper. He pulled her down to sit on his knee and then kissed her. "Jane says Mary will not come to London again unless she knows Sir Felix will be here."

"Yet Felix refuses to leave Grantholme," Bertram said putting down his paper and looking at her. He placed his arms around her waist. "Stalemate almost."

"We need to get them together," Kitty said. "I am convinced a proposal will not be far behind once they meet again. Your brother does not make things easy."

"That is what annoys me," Bertram said. "I am sure Felix knows Mary would not refuse him if he asked. I could understand his hesitation if there was uncertainty over whether his feelings were reciprocated but..."

"There is no doubt," Kitty finished. "I have never seen Mary so fond of a gentleman. She still does not admit it in so many words but you can tell. I do not think it possible that they do not realise themselves."

"It needs careful planning," Bertram said thoughtfully. "If they cannot do this alone it is our duty as siblings to help. First we need to get Felix to Town."

"Tell him you are ill," Kitty suggested, "Or Mary."

"No, he would never forgive us," Bertram said. "He would worry terribly and then to find it a trick I think it would make it worse. Any deception will only have negative consequences."

"Then there is nothing we can do," Kitty said. "Inviting him has not worked, we cannot trick him into coming and it will be years before he comes down on business."

"There has to be a way," Bertram said in frustration. "He loves Mary so why does he not want to see her. What is he afraid of?"

"Afraid of?" Kitty questioned. "I cannot think he is afraid of anything."

"He is. It is the only thing that accounts for his behaviour," Bertram said. "He has no objections to her character or her background. He does not care that you both have little fortune. He finds her intelligent and enjoys her company. He has never been concerned about great beauty. I am racking my brains to find a reason."

"Is he worried about what other people would think?" Kitty asked.

"No he never does," Bertram said. "Unless it is a matter of politeness or the like. He has always said that if he marries it will be to a girl of his choosing not society's. I think he is scared of love."

"But why?" Kitty asked. Love was the most wonderful feeling she had ever experienced.

"It causes immense pain at times," Bertram replied. "I think I know why. It has just come to me. Felix is terrified of losing those he loves. Mamma died, Papa died, Grandmamma died. He even thought I would earlier this year. Felix is wary of becoming close to people, he always has. At Eton and Cambridge he had few friends. I see why now. Almost everyone he has cared for has left him, apart from me and I am married now. If I died how would you feel?" he asked suddenly.

Kitty stiffened, "Please do not make me think of that," she begged. That would be a living nightmare.

"The same as I would," Bertram said. He had not expected a reply. "An indescribable, deep, unbearable pain. I think I would find it worse than my parents' deaths combined. That is what Felix fears."

"So that is why," Kitty said. "But he will not lose Mary. She is in the best of health."

"But if the people you love tend to be taken from you…" Bertram began.

"You are convinced it will happen every time so try and prevent yourself from loving anybody," Kitty ended. "And when you do…"

"You run away," Bertram said. "Or in my brother's case lock yourself away. We cannot make him leave Grantholme. He will become a hermit if we are not careful."

"We must make him come down here," Kitty said. Poor Sir Felix. He was very different once you knew him. "He needs to marry Mary and Mary needs him. At least then they can be unsociable together."

"With all their books," Bertram said attempting to lighten the mood. "Which will need a house the size of Grantholme to contain them."

Kitty stood up. "You must write him again and ask him to visit. Perhaps there will be success this time," she said determinedly. "If that does not work then Mary will visit Pemberley, I shall make sure of it. Mr and Mrs Darcy can then pay a call to Grantholme with Mary."

"With most of the family plotting it must succeed," Bertram said. "It will succeed. My brother will not continue with this strange behaviour any longer."

* * *

Sir Felix pressed his horse on towards Grantholme. He been in Manchester on business the day before and had stayed there overnight. A few miles from Grantholme he slowed. He did not relish returning just yet. The house felt very empty without Bertram. He had to admit he was missing him terribly. He thought he would enjoy finally having peace and quiet but it was not as he thought. He had not realised before how much Bertram's presence had pleased him. There was nobody to annoy him now by barging into a room unexpectedly or leaving things everywhere and do the hundreds of others things that had irritated him before but he missed it. It was not like Bertram's absence was a novelty; he had been away at school and university after all but unlike those times Bertram would not be coming back permanently. His home was with Kitty now and his future children. Never again would it be just them _contra mundum_. He was not lonely. He was never lonely. That suggested he liked the company of others which was certainly not the case. He did not want to seek out people. Grantholme was simply lacking another person. There were the servants, obviously, but he needed somebody with whom to converse. Somebody well read who shared his thoughts and interests. Somebody he could talk to for hours and still not exhaust all the possible subjects. That person was not Bertram, though, instances like that had been rare with his brother. There was only one individual with which he experienced that.

After a momentary thought he came off the established track back to Grantholme and rode across the moors. He knew his way. The moors surrounded the upper side of the village of Grantholme and he knew that to turn off here would eventually get him back home. It was just not carriage suitable. He pushed his horse to go faster. This was his place, literally being the local landowner, but also his sanctuary. It was usually deserted. Nobody could farm up here and only a few animals were grazed. Few ventured up here apart from the lone walker. The people of Grantholme preferred the friendlier pastures below the village for their enjoyment and leisure. If they did decided to come it would not be today, Sir Felix reckoned as he felt droplets of water. A quick look at the sky told him he was about to get very wet.

Instead of turning to go back he spurred on. He liked riding in the rain. It helped settle his mind and he needed that at the moment. He was entering a strange new world. Mary Bennet was constantly on his mind. He could not understand how he of all people had come to be like this. He wanted to be with her, to listen to her, to read with her, to feel her eyes upon him as he spoke with that enthusiastic look in them. He did not want Bertram back at Grantholme he wanted Mary there. That is what he needed. Not because it would finally mean there was a Lady Calder to bear a little Calder heir and manage Grantholme. He just wanted to be with her always. It was confusing and unexpected. How had this happened when was always so wary about even making friends? This cannot happen. It could not. It would mean another person to worry about and to cause anguish when things went wrong and this would hurt more. It was for Mary's own protection that she was apart from him. He was not meant for love, especially of that kind. If he stayed at Grantholme everybody would be safe.

He found himself on higher ground and he looked down the valley. It was beautiful up here even when everything was under a veil of rain. Mary would like it here, he immediately thought. She was not far from his mind however hard he tried to prevent it. Why could he not settle this in his head? It was a jumbled mass of feelings and he could not understand it. He could not decide how he truly felt with his mind so troubled. Why was it difficult? It was easy for Bertram. He knew exactly what he wanted and he achieved it. He personally lacked that ability. He was too awkward and staid to be even remotely romantic. He never used to be awkward though. That had appeared after his illness or at least around that time. People thought he was at ease in company, and that was true once, but he had found himself becoming increasingly nervous around others. He wanted to ask the doctor if the fever could have done something to his brain but it was probably just because he shut himself away. That is what he liked about Mary. She was not loud or lively so he could sit peacefully with her. She craved solitude as much as he did.

A flash of lightning jolted him out of his musing and he gasped involuntarily. Now he was wet; utterly and completely drenched. Even his shirt was soaked under his coat. How long had he been up here? It was perhaps a bad idea. He briefly wondered at his chances of becoming ill. Mrs Middleton was convinced he was a weakling now despite having almost perfect health recently. He could not blame her though; she had seen two masters of Grantholme die after all so was eager to keep this one alive. The Calder baronets did not seem to live very long unfortunately. Perhaps that was another reason for his reluctance with Mary. He did not want her to become a widow like his grandmother though his own mother had managed to outdo his father by dying first. It did not seem to bode well for either of them. His family had not been very fortunate over the years he realised.

He must go now for his poor horse's sake if not his. The poor animal would need to learn to swim soon if he was not careful. Then there was the fact that Mrs Middleton would kill him when she saw what state he was in. It may go beyond the master-servant relationship but that had never bothered her before. She was one of life's mysteries. The most maternal woman he had come across yet the good Lord had not blessed her with children. He had to return to Grantholme but there was somewhere he had to go first. His mind was still a muddle and he could make no sense of anything.

* * *

He tied the reins of his horse to the fence of Grantholme's churchyard and went in. The vicar was just leaving the church as he entered.

The vicar bowed as he saw Sir Felix. "It is an awful day, Sir Felix," he commented upon seeing he was soaked.

"Yes, I was on the moors during the storm," he said vaguely, looking around.

"Do you wish to see me?" the vicar asked.

"No," Sir Felix replied finally looking at the vicar. "No, I am here to pay my respects to my father."

"I see. I shall leave you to it," the vicar said, "Good day, Sir Felix."

"Good day, Father," he bowed and walked towards the family plot. It was here that nearly all the Calders had been buried over the years, at least the baronets and their wives.

He stood before his father's grave and made the sign of the cross. "Papa," he began. "I am in need of guidance. In matters of the heart of all things. Bertram is married, which you must know. I think you must watch over us. He is happy and it was carried out with relative ease. He proposed when ill but that is Bertie for you. He found falling in love simple. I wish I had his good fortune. I am confused, Papa. I think I am in love and it scares me. I hardly know myself. You know me well and I think you will be shocked. I am in danger of allowing myself to deeply care for someone and it worries me. I wish you were still alive, even more so than usual. I need advice. I find myself adrift in a new world and I cannot cope. My desire is to shut myself away in Grantholme but I find I cannot do that anymore. Something is missing now and I do not think it is Bertram. Please guide me somehow. I must go," he said suddenly. He bent and kissed the headstone then walked away without looking back. Once out the gate he mounted his horse and set off to Grantholme.

* * *

"Oh Sir Felix!" Mrs Middleton exclaimed as he entered the kitchen. It was the easiest way from the stables. "You are drenched! Sit by the fire," she shooed her husband out of the chair nearest the fire. "Bessie, go prepare a warm bath for the master," she ordered a servant away.

"I am fine, Mrs Middleton," Sir Felix said. He tried to get up put she stopped him. "I am hungry though."

"You will eat after you are out of those wet things and have warmed up," she said taking off his jacket. "Soaked through to the skin!"

Sir Felix appealed to Middleton who shrugged his shoulders. He did dearly wish to help his master but there was no stopping his wife now.

"Light a fire, Jim, in the master's room and in his study," Mrs Middleton ordered.

"Mrs Middleton it is summer," Sir Felix protested. "Remember your economy."

"That is irrelevant at this point," she said. "See you are shivering." She grabbed a blanket and put it round his shoulders. "To come back from Manchester in this weather when it would have been easy to delay."

"I have been on the moors," he confessed.

"The moors in this weather!" she exclaimed. "That is why you are late back then. The sooner you have a hot bath the better."

Bessie came back, "The bath is ready, Mrs Middleton."

Sir Felix stood. He felt compelled to do what his housekeeper required. Something told him that the refusing to do so would lead to unpleasantness. Middleton joined him and they left the kitchen.

"I apologise for my wife, sir," Middleton said once they were out of earshot.

"I am used to it by now," Sir Felix replied. He had always known he had a housekeeper quite like no other. "Her concern is welcome."

"The bath had been prepared in your room, sir," Middleton said.

"I gathered," Sir Felix said.

"I shall bring you clean clothes soon," Middleton said efficiently. "The intention once you are dressed is to dine in your study."

"Thank you, Middleton," Sir Felix replied. "I do not require your assistance whilst I bathe but I do need a drink. Whisky, please, to appease Mrs Middleton. Hopefully it will ward off the cold as she hopes."

"Very good, sir," he bowed and left.

* * *

"John," Middleton frowned in his sleep as he tried to ignore the insistent shaking of his shoulder. "John. John. John. JOHN!" He was rudely awoken by the disappearance of the covers.

"Ah! What is it?" he asked as he opened his eyes to find his wife glaring at him with the bedcovers in her hands. "Ruth! What is wrong with you, woman?"

"Are you awake?" she asked paying no heed to his furious face.

"Funnily enough yes," he complained. "What is it? Are you ill?"

"I cannot sleep," she said. "Go to Sir Felix."

"Why for heavens sake?" he demanded annoyed at being awoken from his happy sleep. "At this daft hour. It must two, three o'clock."

"He received a dreadful soaking today," she said. "I want you to ensure he is not ill."

"He is not a child, Ruthie, getting wet will not harm him," Middleton told her. Sir Felix was a grown man. "He does not need this fussing."

"Go and see!" Mrs Middleton insisted. "He hardly ate at dinner and spent the evening in his room."

"That is not unusual behaviour for the master," Middleton said. "Why should you worry about it today. He showed no signs of illness tonight."

"That does not mean a thing," Mrs Middleton persisted. He had shown few symptoms before his illness a few years ago. "It can come on sudden."

"God should have granted us children," Middleton grumbled. "Then this fretting would have been focused elsewhere and I could remain asleep. You do not think it improper, then, to disturb him at this hour?"

"Concern is never improper, John Middleton," Mrs Middleton exclaimed. "It is maybe a little unusual for a valet but it will be justified if you find him to be unwell. An illness like the last will kill him. Go or I shall do it myself and that would be improper."

"Sir Felix is a perfectly healthy," Middleton complained as he threw back the covers and reached for his trousers, "man in the prime of life," he pulled them on, "and is in no danger from a little drop of rain. Where is my waistcoat?"

"Where you left it," she replied. "If I am proved to be correct I hope to receive an apology from you for your bad temper."

"If I am correct you must apologise for disturbing my sleep," he said. He kissed her then grumpily left the room.

Upon entering Sir Felix's room he found it to be exactly as he thought. Sir Felix was sleeping peacefully and showed no sign of sickness. At least he was sleeping until the door made a noise.

Sir Felix sat up straight when he realised who stood there. "Middleton. What has occurred?" he asked, anxiously, slightly disorientated by having being awoken so suddenly.

"Nothing, sir," Middleton replied silently cursing his wife. Now the master's sleep had been disturbed as well.

"Nothing?" Sir Felix repeated. "You are not ill then. Or Mrs Middleton?"

"No," Middleton said. "My wife sent me. She was worried you were ill."

"I am perfectly well," he frowned in confusion. "Why should I be ailing? Are you sure Mrs Middleton is fit herself?"

"Yes," Middleton said. "She is concerned that your drenching today will cause you harm. She was worried when you were late back."

"I am afraid I lost track of the time," Sir Felix explained. "My mind is continually occupied at present."

"I think we all miss Mr Bertram," Middleton said. It had been obvious that Sir Felix was feeling the absence of his brother greatly.

"There is that, yes," Sir Felix said distractedly.

"And, dare I say, there is the matter of Miss Bennet," Middleton said. He had been his valet for over ten years and had known Sir Felix since he was born. He knew his master well enough that he was an open book to him.

"You are the only person who dare say that and get away with it," Sir Felix said. Middleton was, after all, the closest thing he had to a father now. It was surely impossible to hide anything from the man who had been a confidant since he was sixteen. Middleton was privy to most things and the person he looked to for guidance the most.

"She is a good choice for you and as mistress of Grantholme," Middleton offered. "Your father would approve certainly. She is your equal as he hoped. He did not want you to marry for the sake of it."

"I have not asked her yet," Sir Felix said. "Do you worry about losing Mrs Middleton?" he asked hesitantly. He felt himself to be in danger of revealing too much about his feelings but he needed to know.

"Sometimes. It does not do to dwell on these things," Middleton replied.

"Does not the pain of losing her scare you?" Sir Felix asked.

"Yes, I can think of no pain worse," Middleton said. He was unsure where this was leading. It was most unlike Sir Felix to talk like this. "But reckon I will be comforted by the time we have had together."

"You have been married a long time," Sir Felix said. "At the beginning, were you not worried she would be taken when you had your whole life in front of her?"

"At times but I was always grateful for any time we had," Middleton said. He was maybe realising where this was leading. Sir Felix had always been preoccupied with losing loved ones. "Had the unthinkable happened and my Ruthie taken from me before her time I would have been devastated. However, to be married for that brief period would have been better than not being married at all. It would be almost worth the pain."

"Middleton, my brother is forever inviting me to Town," Sir Felix said after much thought. "I believe I shall take a trip."

"Yes, sir," Middleton smiled. "Will Miss Bennet be in London?" he asked.

"I can hope," Sir Felix said. "I want my horse ready to go first thing and breakfast early. I shall need luggage but I am unsure how long I will be away. I will leave everything in your capable hands but I do not require your presence in Town. Spend time with Mrs Middleton instead."

"Very good, sir," he replied inwardly smiling. Mrs Middleton would be pleased. She had been waiting for a new mistress of Grantholme.

* * *


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Title:** Two Brothers  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Sir Felix and Bertram belong to me.  
**Summary:** The visit of two brothers to Pemberley has the potential for romance.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

"Felix!" Bertram exclaimed as his brother was shown into his study. "This is a surprise."

"I should have sent word of my arrival but it was a snap decision," Sir Felix explained. "A messenger would have arrived little earlier than I."

"I am not bothered about your coming," Bertram hastily reassured him. "I have sent enough invitations before."

Sir Felix crossed the room to his brother and looked over his shoulder. "Actually working for once," he commented.

"I have discovered there is more to marriage than the pleasurable aspects," Bertram replied. "But I think I am mastering it. The house is still standing, the servants seem satisfied and we have sufficient to eat."

"You appear to be lacking a wife though," Sir Felix said. He was expecting to find them inseparable.

"'Tis Thursday morning. Kitty is shopping," Bertram replied. Kitty had taken to shopping on Thursdays though luckily only usually bought items of little cost. She usually went with Helena or her sisters, if any were in Town, but had recently made an acquaintance with a Mrs Waterford and her sister, Miss Cole. They were around Kitty's age (Mrs Waterford was newly wed too) and were more endurable than Helena, whom Kitty found overwhelming in large doses. "I take this time to manage business."

"A nice little set up you have," Sir Felix said. "Tell me, is Miss Bennet in Town?"

Bertram smothered a smile. That was a good sign! His brother asking about Mary almost as soon as he arrived. "She is presently at Longbourn," Bertram answered. "But we believe she could be prevailed upon to stay with the Bingleys. They are in Town at the moment."

"I see," Sir Felix said but left it at that. He had been hoping she was in London. "I trust you are well."

"Never better," Bertram grinned at his brother. He closed his ledger and stood up so he faced Sir Felix. "Truly, Felix, I cannot remember the last time I felt this happy, especially now you have finally visited."

"Good," Sir Felix said with satisfaction. Bertram did indeed look very well. The sociability of London suited him much more than Grantholme ever did. Sir Felix did not care how much his brother had protested to the contrary, Bertram was not made for the quiet life at Grantholme. London was perfect for someone of Bertram's nature. "You have found plenty of diversions, I gather."

"Oh Felix this place is wonderful!" Bertram enthused. "We know more people now so do not have to rely on just the Bentleys to introduce us. The other week we attended so many assemblies that even we were tired of dancing. Day or night I do not think we are ever at a loss of what to do. Everybody we meet loves Kitty and I am always proud to introduce her as my wife."

"London pleases you then," Sir Felix smiled slightly. His brother's eagerness was catching he had to admit. "You have no particular news to share then?" he asked.

"No but it is not for want of practicing," Bertram replied with a cheeky smile. Everybody did seem to be asking that but they were hoping to wait. It had only been five weeks after all.

"Do not be vulgar, Bertram, a simple 'no' would suffice," Sir Felix said with displeasure. "That is more that I wished to know."

"Every night we…" Bertram started, grinning mischievously. He had missed watching his brother squirm when sex was mentioned.

"Bertram!" Sir Felix barked. "That is enough! I do not wish to know." It was only by enormous self-control that he could prevent himself from blushing.

"I have missed you, brother," Bertram said. "I promise there will be no more bedroom talk. Come, you must be hungry after your journey."

* * *

Mrs Bennet smiled as she read her letter, "Mary is to take a little trip to Town," she said to Mr Bennet.

"Is Mary aware that she is to do so?" Mr Bennet asked knowing full well that she would not be. His wife had that devious look in her eyes.

"Not at present," Mrs Bennet admitted. "But she will go. She had been negligent in responding to her sister Mrs Bingley's invitations. I cannot allow her to do so any longer. We are all going to London," Her letter, from Mrs Calder, had told her Sir Felix was in London. She had at last realised the extent of the attraction between Mary and Sir Felix. Finally she had the opportunity to gain a titled son-in-law and was not going to miss it. Mary was going to London and that was that. Sir Felix was not going to escape this time. "I shall go tell her."

She left the room and Mr Bennet sighed. Poor Mary.

"Mary," Mrs Bennet found her daughter in her room. "You must pack for London."

"London, Mamma?" Mary was confused.

"Yes. I have had a letter from Kitty and I have decided we are to go to London," Mrs Bennet told her.

"To stay at the Calders?" Mary asked.

"No to stay with the Bingleys," Mrs Bennet replied. Not even she was that desperate to get them together that she would have Mary and Sir Felix staying in the same place without an engagement. "Sir Felix is at the Calders. You cannot be under the same roof. People will talk."

"Sir Felix is in London," Mary said, hardly able to hide her delight. She knew exactly what her mother was up to but did not care. She had been longing to see Sir Felix again ever since he had left after the wedding.

"Yes, Kitty did mention he was there in passing," Mrs Bennet said. That was a lie. Kitty had deliberately written to tell her mother than Sir Felix was there and had urged her to persuade Mary to go to Town. "The fact has only just come to mind because you mentioned staying with the Calders. Now pack! The carriage is to come in a few hours!" She then swept out the room.

Mary shakily sat on the bed. If Sir Felix was in Town it was only for one reason. He had to ask this time. She did not want to be presumptuous but surely, given how close they had become, it was inevitable. She knew how she felt about him and she believed she knew Sir Felix well enough to see he felt the same way. She would soon find out anyway. There was no prospect of her not going to London. Her mother would ensure she went even if it meant fastening her securely in the carriage.

* * *

"Come on," Bertram said to his brother who was sat reading. "We are going to the Bingleys. The Bennets are in town."

"All of them?" Sir Felix asked.

"Yes, Mary as well," Bertram replied. It was obviously that was what his brother wanted to know. "Come on."

"Sir Felix," Kitty curtsied as they appeared. She passed her husband his coat. All their planning was coming to fruition now. Both Mary and Sir Felix were in London and soon to be reunited.

"Mrs Calder," Sir Felix bowed. Kitty smiled as she took her husband's arm and they went outside.

"'Tis a nice day," Kitty commented as they walked. "They should have had a pleasant journey down."

"I hope so," Bertram said. "It would be a pity to see Miss Bennet troubled by a difficult ride," he looked at his brother as he said this.

"Tease all you like, Bertram," Sir Felix said, unaffected. "You shall not get a reaction from me."

"Is that a challenge?" Bertram said grinning.

"No," Sir Felix told him.

"Probably for the best for we are here," he said as he knocked on the door. They were shown in by a servant and taken to the others.

Sir Felix bowed then went to the empty seat next to Mary much to the satisfaction of everyone in the room.

"Miss Bennet," he smiled and sat down.

"Sir Felix," Mary said. "It is pleasant to see you."

"Yes, and you," Sir Felix said. "How are you finding Longbourn now?"

"Empty without Kitty," Mary replied. "But peaceful for once."

"Grantholme is likewise empty-feeling," Sir Felix said. "Have you spent the time since I saw you last in an useful fashion?"

"Yes, I have read all the books you have recommended," she replied. "But I suppose you shall say, being such a quick reader, you have also read them along with many more."

"That might be the case," he said smiling. "I confess I am at a loss without Bertram. I am not used to remaining undisturbed for a long periods. I can now spend hours reading without being interrupted."

"I cannot," Mary said regrettably, "My mother requires frequent entertaining."

"Do you still practice the pianoforte?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. She had improved now she was no longer trying so hard.

"You have still not played for me," Sir Felix said. "You promised you would the first time you visited Grantholme."

"I shall, eventually," Mary replied. "But do not be too expectant as it will only disappointing."

"I will decide that myself," he said.

"Oh, I looked for that comet you told me about," she said suddenly remembering something they had talked about at the wedding. "Papa helped me but I fear we were looking in the wrong place. Sadly we saw nothing or we missed it."

"Never mind," Sir Felix said. "Often they are not impressive. I too missed it. The skies over Grantholme were cloudy."

"I have been looking at the stars more," she said. Astronomy had had been discussed quite a few times in their many chats.

"I enjoy it," Sir Felix said. "Always have."

"Did you stargaze often with Bertram?" she asked.

"I wanted to but he always had a complaint. It was either too cold, or the grass was too wet or something else entirely. I have had him moan about being hungry, being bored and had to endure him messing around," Sir Felix told her. "No it did not happen often as you can tell by the fact my brother is still alive." Mary smiled.

From across the room Mrs Bennet watched them with approval. She turned to Kitty and Jane. "It is all going to plan, girls, he cannot keep his eyes off her. We shall have success."

* * *

"Mary, are you not seeing Sir Felix today?" Jane asked her sister as they sat in her day room.

"I am not sure," Mary replied. "He has business to settle. With Sir Felix it is always business."

"I think he will soon ask you a certain question," Jane said, smiling, as she concentrated on her embroidery.

"Do you think?" Mary said looking up from her book. "I am not confident he will."

Jane looked up in surprise. "But Mary, there is no doubt what he feels."

"Really?" Mary said. "I have been in Town nearly two weeks now and he still has not asked. He has no excuse but he still does not ask."

"Maybe he is nervous," Jane said.

"Or maybe he does not care for me and only wants friendship," Mary said. That is what she had thought originally until her sisters had persuaded her otherwise. "He is just being polite."

"No," Jane said. "I cannot believe that. He attentive to you and I cannot see Sir Felix wilfully deceiving you. He is not a scoundrel."

"I know but it is his feelings for me are only conjectures," Mary told her. "Sir Felix has never explicitly expressed his intentions. Other people have said he will eventually propose, not him. I am not bothered."

"Yes you are," Jane said. "Mary you cannot deny it. You are upset, you are allowed to say."

Mary sighed, "Yes, I am." She looked at her sister. "Why will he not propose?" she asked desperately. "Am I really so hideous he cannot bear to have me as a wife?"

"Oh Mary no," Jane exclaimed. "I am sure he does not think that. He could not think that. I am sure it is nerves."

"But why would Sir Felix be nervous?" Mary asked. "He is always so composed that I do not think a proposal would ruffle him."

"That does not mean anything!" Jane tried to reassure her. "It just means he is usually very good at hiding his feelings. Perhaps he is waiting for the right moment."

"I do not want to become a spinster, Jane!" Mary cried, for once unable to silence her fears. "He is my only hope. I had expected him to ask straight away."

"And he will, Mary," Jane said. "Soon, you shall see."

"No, I do not believe he will," Mary argued. "What is wrong with him? Why must he do this to me?"

"Mary, Mary," Jane took hold of her sister's hands. "He will ask you. You are ideal for each other."

"I do love him, Jane," Mary said softly. "I may have denied it before but I do. I am always very contented in his presence."

"And I believe he feels the same about you," Jane said. "You shall have your happy ending, Mary, I am sure of it."

* * *

"I just trust my brother's judgment," Bertram was saying. He was sat in the parlour of the Bingley townhouse with Mr Bingley, Mr Bennet and Sir Felix. The ladies had gone out for a carriage ride, even Mary had been persuaded to go, so Bertram had dragged his brother to the Bingleys. "Do not glare, Felix," he said to his brother, "You know it is true."

"I am not disputing the matter, Bertram," Sir Felix said. "But at least make it sound like you have your own mind."

"I know but strange things tend to happen when I listen to it," Bertram said smiling at the others.

"Well, it seems few here actually use their own common sense," Mr Bennet commented. He had been listening carefully to what was being said, as usual. He enjoyed being with the 'young ones'. "Mr Bingley depends on Mr Darcy and Mr Calder depends on Sir Felix."

"That is not strictly true, Mr Bennet," Bingley said. "Mr Darcy says I am a lost cause now I am married."

"Every man is a lost cause when he is married," Mr Bennet said. "It is the result of love."

"But you are married…" Bertram started but was cut off by screaming.

"Mr Bennet! Come quickly!" It was unmistakably Mrs Bennet. She burst into the room. "Mary had taken a fall from the carriage and has broken her head!"

Sir Felix went pale. He stood up quickly, "Are you sure she has broken her head?" he asked urgently.

Mrs Bennet anxiously fanned herself with her hands. "She is out cold and bleeding terribly. Come quickly!" For once she was truly terrified. Mary had been so deathly still.

Sir Felix did not wait for anything else and shot out of the room. He ran outside taking the steps two at a time. Jane and Kitty were knelt over the unconscious form of Mary.

"Oh Sir Felix!" Jane exclaimed. "Thank God you are here."

"What happened?" he knelt next to Mary. She was bleeding from a gash on her forehead but thankfully not as 'terribly' as Mrs Bennet had said. "Mary?" he gently touched her shoulder but she did not stir.

"She lost her footing when alighting and hit her head on the kerb when she landed," Jane quickly explained. "She is breathing but we cannot waken her."

"We must get her inside," Sir Felix said. He picked her up in his arms as there was no time to spare and carried her inside. The others were just about to go outside but stopped when they saw Sir Felix with Mary.

"Take her to the parlour. There is a couch there," Mr Bingley said. Sir Felix swept past him hardly registering what he said.

"Oh Mary!" Mrs Bennet cried as he went past.

Once in the room Sir Felix laid her on the couch and knelt on the floor beside it. "Mary?" he shook her lightly. He put his hand up to the cut on her head. "Have you water and a cloth?"

"Yes," Jane nodded and went to get one. There was no time to find a servant.

"Felix, is it serious?" Bertram asked. Kitty was at her husband's side clinging to him. It had been shocking seeing Mary fall like that.

"I think it is worse than it looks," Sir Felix replied not taking his eyes off her. "She is just stunned, I hope." He sounded more confident than he felt.

"Here, Sir Felix," Jane returned with a bowl and cloth.

"Thank you," Sir Felix said and took them. He wet the cloth and gently dabbed at the cut. "Mary, can you hear me?" He wiped the blood away and found it to be not as serious as he first thought. It did not seem to be a deep cut so perhaps she was just dazed.

"I shall send for a doctor," Bingley said and left the room.

Mr Bennet took his wife by the arm, "Come, dear. You have had quite a shock." He led her out of the room to find something to calm Mrs Bennet down. Bertram and Kitty went with them; Mary was obviously in safe hands.

"Do you mind if I leave you?" Jane asked. She wanted to find a servant as they seem to be lacking and they might be needed in the future.

"No, go if you want. I will try and wake her," Sir Felix finally looked up. "Though something for her to drink once she stirs would be helpful." Jane nodded and went. Sir Felix turned back to Mary. "Mary? Please wake up." She looked slightly better now, not so deathly white. He weakly rested against the arm of the couch now the others had gone. He could not deny he loved her now. It had been one of those sudden realisations. A feeling of dread had come over him at the thought of something happening to her. He had been so frightened when Mrs Bennet had come rushing in screaming. He thought he had lost her when he had first seen her lying on the ground. He had probably been acting out of character and out of turn by rushing immediately to her side but he did not care. He had to get to her regardless of what other people thought. "Mary?" he picked up her hand. He was not quite sure what to do despite appearing so confident to the others. If she awoke it would be fine but she might not. At least the doctor would be here soon. "Mary, come on now." She moved slightly. "Mary?"

"Felix," she murmured recognising the voice. Sir Felix smiled very slightly. He had being trying to get her to drop the 'Sir'. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Mary," Sir Felix said in relief. ""You have had a little accident. How do you feel?"

"My head," she said weakly.

Mr Bingley came in with the doctor and Mr Bennet. "Dr Grant," he said.

Sir Felix stood knowing he had to leave whilst the doctor examined her. "I shall be back," he told her. She smiled faintly.

* * *

"I think I am keeping you from your rest," Mary said. It was a few hours later and Mary was much better. The doctor had diagnosed a slight concussion and had said she would be fine in the morning. "Have you not got a home to go to?" she asked lightly. Sir Felix had hardly been away from her side. She had remained on the couch and everybody had settled in the parlour to 'keep an eye on her'.

"No, it belongs to my brother now," he smiled. "Mrs Calder is still concerned so we will depart when she is satisfied you are on the mend."

"You mean Sir Felix is concerned," Mary said. He had looked so anxious when she had first woken and it had dispelled all her fears about him not caring for her.

"I was 'Felix' before," he reminded her.

"I was half-senseless and cannot be held accountable for that, _Sir_ Felix," she said. Regardless of her feelings he was still going to remain Sir Felix in company. He would have to be if (when) they married anyway.

"It was your subconscious talking," he said. "You cannot deny it."

"Sir Felix is appropriate and I know that impropriety bothers you as much as it bothers me," she said.

"How is your head?" he asked changing the topic. He knew when he was defeated.

"A little sore," she replied. "And the cut stings slightly. I think I am clumsy."

"You are talking to the man who spent the best part of his school and university years tripping over his own feet," Sir Felix said almost as a confession.

"Really?" Mary found that hard to believe. He was always so poised and sure-footed.

"Yes. I think my body was growing too fast for my mind to comprehend," he said. "My feet seemed to work independently of everything else. Hence why I have never been very fond of dancing. Well, one of the reasons."

"That thought has cheered me up," Mary said happily.

"I am glad my mishaps give you pleasure," he said smiling. It was nice to see her in better spirits. "I must go. You need to rest. See you later." He stood and bowed then went to tell his brother they were going.

* * *

"You are leaving," Bertram said. He had come into the parlour to find his brother hastily packing his travelling bag.

"Yes, I believe I am," Sir Felix replied.

"You cannot leave. What of Miss Bennet?" Bertram asked. It was obvious a proposal was not far away. His brother could not leave now. If he returned to Grantholme now it would be months before they would see him again.

"Miss Bennet would be safer if I went," Sir Felix said.

"How would she be safer?" Bertram exclaimed in disbelief. "She will be devastated that you have left."

"I have to return to Grantholme so I am well away from her," Sir Felix said desperately. He looked quite wild as he stared at his brother. "It is beginning."

Bertram took a step away from his brother. The last time he had seen him like this had been in the throes of a delirium and he had been ranting at anybody who had entered his room. Sir Felix was not ill now, though, at least Bertram did not think he was. "What is beginning?" he asked fearfully. He was not sure his brother was himself mentally.

"What will happen to her if she marries me," Sir Felix told him. "It was a warning, you see, that fall from the carriage was a warning."

"Felix, you are talking nonsense," Bertram said. "It was simply a fall from a carriage."

Sir Felix took his brother by the shoulders. "You do not understand. It is a warning. She must not marry me. She needs to escape now and if I return to Grantholme she will."

Bertram freed himself from his grasp with difficulty. A frightening change had come over his brother. Only a few hours ago he had been attentively at Mary's side assuring her that she would be fine after a rest now he appeared quite mad. He went over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sir Felix demanded.

"For a servant. You belong in Bedlam," Bertram told him.

"Do not be stupid," Sir Felix ordered. Why must his brother always be so foolish? Could he not see the danger Mary was in? "Stay here!" he barked and Bertram automatically recoiled from the door.

"I am stupid?" Bertram questioned. "I am not the one talking of warnings."

"I am talking perfect sense," Sir Felix told him. "Bad things happen to those I care about. I have decided I love Mary and she is nearly killed falling from a carriage."

"Oh no, not this," Bertram groaned. "Felix, that is merely a coincidence. She would have fallen from the carriage regardless of whether there is affection between you. It was an accident. It could easily have been Kitty or Mrs Bingley."

"Not it is I," Sir Felix said. He paced around the room. "I am cursed. Everybody I love has died, apart from you but you have escaped. Your illness earlier was another warning but, fortunately, your marriage means you are spared. You are safe here in London. Now Mary will be next."

"Felix! You have taken leave of your senses!" Bertram cried. It was strange to here his usually sensible brother talk like this. He had always ridiculed those who were superstitious. "Listen to yourself."

"It is true!" Sir Felix protested.

"It is not true!" Bertram argued. "If it was so, I would also be cursed for I have lost the same people as you _and_ you have been seriously ill in the past but Kitty is well. She has come to no harm being married to me yet by your reasoning she is in as much danger as Mary."

"You have always been more fortunate than I," Sir Felix said. "Mary will die if she marries me. I cannot allow that to happen. She must be protected from her fate. I cannot let another die because I love them. I cannot…" he was cut off as Bertram slapped him because he was becoming increasingly hysterical. Sir Felix glared at his brother who looked even more shocked than he did.

"Sorry," Bertram muttered hardly believing he had just slapped his brother. "You were hysterical," he tried to explain. Was it he or were they both employing female tactics?

"I am going," Sir Felix said.

Bertram stood in front of the door preventing him from opening it. "No, you are not."

"Move, Bertram," Sir Felix said. Bertram shook his head. He was not going to let his brother just leave and run away back to Grantholme. "Bertram, move! Now!"

"No, Felix," Bertram said calmly. "You are only leaving my house if it involves a proposal to Miss Bennet."

"Let me out, Bertram," Sir Felix said, for once unable to match his brother's calmness. "I do not want to hurt you."

Bertram stood his ground. "You are not leaving."

Sir Felix grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the door but Bertram shot back against it before he could open it. Sir Felix then grabbed him by his shirt and waistcoat and pushed him against the door. "I said move."

"No," Bertram said. He refused to be intimidated by his brother.

Sir Felix suddenly released him, surprised at what he found himself doing. "Please, Bertram, let me out," he said shocked into becoming calm. He had never being violent towards his brother before.

"I cannot," Bertram told him. "I will not allow you to do this to Miss Bennet"

"Please let me out," Sir Felix said. "You cannot stop me from leaving and you know that. Please."

Bertram looked at him. It was true. He could not stop his brother from leaving the house. "I think you are making the biggest mistake of your life and for such a pointless reason," Bertram said, "But you are right, I cannot prevent you from returning to Grantholme. I can only hope you will reconsider."

"Please excuse me," Sir Felix said and Bertram stepped away from the doorway. "I shall write to say I have arrived safely. Goodnight, Bertram." He opened the door and went out. He saw Kitty coming down the corridor. "Goodbye, Mrs Calder." He bowed and opened the door to go outside.

"Where is he going?" Kitty asked. Sir Felix could not possibly be leaving without proposing to Mary.

"Back to Grantholme," Bertram replied looking dejected. "I tried to stop him. I fear all is lost. He will never make an offer of marriage now."

* * *

Sir Felix slowed his horse once he was out of London. He had been thinking deeply as he had been riding. Bertram was correct he had lost his mind. It was nonsensical to talk of being cursed but it had seemed so logical before. He tended to lose those who he loved. No, he must not think like that. There was no curse or anything like that. It was simply bad luck that both parents had died and their grandmother had been over seventy when she had passed on. If there was some 'jinx' upon him why had not the person he had cared for most not been taken. Up until now he had loved nobody as much as he did his little brother but Bertram was safe so why would Mary not be. However, he could not risk it. He loved Mary and could not bear to see any harm come to her. Surely it would be better to err on the side of caution and return to Grantholme. Yes, he was always secure at Grantholme. Grantholme was his refuge. He stopped at the side of the road. Should he carry on or go back to Town?

"Excuse me, sir. Are you lost?" he looked down to see a peasant man.

"No, just at a crossroads," Sir Felix replied.

"Crossroads are further up," the peasant replied frowning. These upper classes were a strange lot. Anyone could see there was no crossroads here. "Are you sure you are not lost."

"Metaphorical crossroads," Sir Felix explained.

"Nope, no place called that round here," the man said. "It is easy, see, you go down the road and come to London and go up it and you will get to St Albans. You can go north from there. You must be on the wrong road for Metaphorical."

"No, no. Crossroads as in a decision. I am not sure where to go from here," Sir Felix said.

"Fair enough," the man said, still not sure he was talking to someone who was quite sane. "I hope you go the right way. Remember, London down, St Albans up." He tilted his cap and walked away.

Sir Felix sighed then, having made his choice, set off again.

* * *


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Title:** Two Brothers  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Sir Felix and Bertram belong to me.  
**Summary:** The visit of two brothers to Pemberley has the potential for romance.

Alquawende - I intend to carry on with the story until the birth ofMary and Felix'sfirst child then start a new story focusing on Georgiana Darcy :)

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

"Is Miss Bennet receiving visitors?" Sir Felix asked the servant who opened the door.

"Sir Felix!" He heard Mrs Bennet from down the corridor. She came to the door without waiting for him to be showed in. He was not going to escape now. Nobody called at this hour just for polite chat, especially when asking for one's unattached daughter. "Mary is still up. I am sure she would see you." Had she been able to get away with it she would have dragged him into the house. "Please come in."

Sir Felix bowed and came in. "Could I please see Miss Bennet?"

"Yes, of course!" Mrs Bennet exclaimed. There was no doubt in her mind on that matter. She would lock them in a room together if need be. "I shall take you to her. Ah, Mr Bennet," she said as her husband appeared. "Sir Felix is here," she winked meaningfully at him. "To see Mary."

"Sir Felix," Mr Bennet nodded.

"Mr Bennet," Sir Felix bowed.

"Now, come! Mary is still in the parlour," Mrs Bennet told him. "We did not want her to move much with her injured head."

"Of course," Sir Felix said as he was shown into the parlour.

"Sir Felix is here, Mary," Mrs Bennet announced. She smiled knowingly at her daughter. "I shall leave you now."

She went and shut the door behind her. She did not leave though and stood with her ear to it.

"No," Mr Bennet said and pulled her away. He must allow his daughter to have some privacy for once.

"Oh Mr Bennet!" she complained. She then went to find the Bingleys. "Jane, Jane, guess who is here!"

In the room Sir Felix and Mary heard her shouts. They looked at each other with small smiles. "Miss Bennet," Sir Felix bowed.

"Sir Felix, I had not expected to see you," Mary said in confusion as she stood up. It was late, too late for visitors anyway.

"How are you?" Sir Felix asked remembering her fall earlier that day. It was probably one of the few things he did remember as his mind was very jumbled at present.

She put her hand up to the cut. "I am much better, thank you."

Sir Felix smiled distractedly. He looked around the room and then at Mary. "I would like to ask you a question," he said after a pause. Mary looked expectant. She was trying to account for his strange behaviour and believed she could. He was surely only here for one reason, especially as he appeared so preoccupied. "Did you receive the book I sent?" he asked finally.

"You have come at this hour to ask me about a book?" Mary said in disbelief. She stared at the man in front of her.

"No," Sir Felix sighed, "I am a fool. I cannot find the words I want to say." He smiled at her. "I have not done this before. It is not something you can practice first," he swallowed. Anything he had planned in his head for this moment had completely disappeared. "Bertram has no trouble with words because he does not think about them first."

Mary now knew for certain what he wanted to say but could do nothing to help him. Instead she took his hand. "We could talk of books, if that would make you comfortable. I have a new one I have not told you about yet. You will like it, I believe."

"This is why I love you," he said and Mary looked at him in surprise. It was the first time it had been spoken aloud, at least in each other's presence. Sir Felix give a short, almost hysterical, laugh in astonishment. "Marry me," he blurted out. At that moment there was no one more beautiful to him than Mary was. "Please. If you would do me the great honour," he added almost as an afterthought. She stared at him silently. "Mary, say something," he pleaded.

"Yes," she said simply. "Of course."

"Oh heavens!" He gave another short laugh this time in disbelief. "You said 'yes'. You did say 'yes'?" he asked needing to make sure. Mary nodded, smiling. Sir Felix kissed her forehead then gently tilted her chin so she was looking him in the eyes. He wanted to continue but knew she might be uneasy with that.

"Kiss me, Felix," she said softly. She realised she wanted this and had done for some time. "Please."

He smiled and then did as he was told. She responded favourably, putting her arms around his neck. After a few moments he broke it off and put his arms around her. "I love you, Mary," he kissed her head then her lips.

"I know," she said taking advantage of a pause. "And for my part I have never felt this way before. I love you, Felix."

"I think there is something I need to do," he said smiling. "I believe it involves your father and asking permission," he said but made no effort to go anywhere or even release her. "But I find I have no inclination to let go of you. It has taken me so long to pluck up the courage to ask you or at least stop being an absolute fool over it."

"Then stay," Mary said. She did not want him to go, not when it had taken him so long. "Papa can wait." She reached up and pulled him down for another kiss. She did not feel like Mary Bennet at that moment or perhaps something new in Mary Bennet had been awakened. "You are too tall," she complained, laughing. "I think I will be spending the rest of our lives with neck ache."

"I beg to differ, 'tis you who are too short," he replied. He put his hand up to stroke her cheek. "I do not want to leave this room. You are beautiful."

Mary did not believe him, "No, I am not. Clever perhaps and somewhat accomplished but I am not beautiful."

Sir Felix shook his head. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, remember. I think you are beautiful. I do not care what others say. However, I do believe I am the biggest idiot in England."

"How so?" she asked.

"For taking so long to ask you," he replied. "I am sorry."

"It does not matter," Mary said. "I cannot deny I was anxious but you have asked now, that is all that counts." She smiled, "I think you had better go to Papa. I believe my mother will be going mad with anticipation. I must put her out of her misery."

"I will go now," Sir Felix said but remained holding her. "Give me a minute."

"Felix!" Mary said. "We have about two minutes before somebody is sent in to make sure we are not being indecent."

"I shall go see your father in two minutes then," Sir Felix replied smiling.

"It will be Mamma coming in," Mary said. She did not want him to go but knew he had to soon. They could not remain alone together in the room for long. "A very, very excited Mamma now she is finally to have a titled son-in-law."

"I am going," he said reluctantly letting go. He turned towards the door and then back again to steal a kiss. "I have months to catch up on," he explained. "I shall see you soon." He half-heartedly walked to the door and opened it. Before going through he smiled at Mary then went. One he had gone Mary sighed and resisted the temptation to run after him and drag him back.

It was not long before she was joined by Mrs Bennet and Jane.

"Well?" her mother asked eagerly.

"He asked," Mary replied and then smiled, "And I did accept him."

"Oh Mary!" Mrs Bennet squealed. "Mary! And to a baronet too! Lady Mary Calder. How fine that will sound!" She excitedly hugged her daughter. Mary, for once, was the centre of her attention. All thoughts of her other daughters' marriages had disappeared in the face of Mary's baronet. "I knew you would marry well." Mary stared at Jane in disbelief. If that was true it was the first time she had been told about it. "Where is my new son? Where is Sir Felix?" Mrs Bennet's mind was busy with the thought of all the different occasions where 'her son, Sir Felix' could be presented. She had already spent the past few weeks mentally introducing 'Lady Calder'. She could not wait to impart the good news to her friends back home. Lady Lucas, despite her own title, could not expect such a marriage for her daughters (Mr Collins had been well enough for Miss Lucas but paled in comparison) and as for Mrs Long it would a great pleasure to tell her of Mary's good fortune. Her nieces would never marry as well as Mary. As for her sister, Mrs Phillips, she would gloat but not for long as she knew her sister would be genuinely pleased for her niece.

"He is with Papa," Mary replied. "To ask his consent."

"Oh there is no worry there," Mrs Bennet said. "It is impossible to disapprove of Sir Felix."

"Congratulations," Jane said, taking advantage of the temporary pause in their mother's rejoicing. "See, I told you he would ask."

"Oh Jane, I was silly to worry," Mary said happily, "It has all turned out fine. I cannot believe how much I love him. I think I will even love him when he is engrossed in his business matters," she joked.

"Of course you will love him!" Mrs Bennet exclaimed, as usual misinterpreting what was said. "And I think he will now have little time for business."

"I hope that is not the case," Mary said. "I love Felix partly because of his diligence towards Grantholme and his business. I do not want him any other way. It is to his credit and I admire him for it. I hope it is something he will teach me. I will be honoured if he allows me to be involved."

Mrs Bennet did not know what to say to that. It was an alien notion to her that a wife might wish to be included in such matters. "You shall be mistress of Grantholme!" she said instead. "Just think! It is nothing to Pemberley, I know, but I have heard he has six or seven thousand a year and a considerable inheritance! Is that not a fine thought?"

"Think of the books that will buy," Jane said lightly. She knew Mary had no care for money even if their mother did not.

"From all accounts that will not be necessary," Mary said. "Mr Calder told me there are rooms in Grantholme that are overflowing with books."

"I think I should tell Mr Bingley," Jane suddenly remembered. "He is also waiting eagerly."

"We should all go," Mary said. "We can wait for Felix and Papa with Mr Bingley."

"Mr Bennet?" Sir Felix knocked on the door of the room in which he knew Mr Bennetwould be.

"Come in," he heard Mr Bennet say and he entered.

"Mr Bennet," he said bowing deeply. "I would like to marry your daughter, if I may." He had no desire to make chitchat beforehand. He always liked to be direct.

"If she will have you then you certainly may," Mr Bennet replied. He still could not take this asking of permission seriously even though it was the fourth suitor (Wickham had not asked him obviously), he could not see himself refusing anybody. He was just grateful that someone was willing to take a daughter off his hands. Elizabeth had been the only one it had been difficult for, he did not dislike Mr Darcy but he was talking his Lizzy away.

"I believe she is willing to," Sir Felix said.

"Then I have no objections," he said. "Your intentions are honourable, I presume."

"Of course. I promise to care for her, Mr Bennet, to the best of my abilities and beyond." Sir Felix told him earnestly.

"I know," Mr Bennet said. "I have no hesitation in giving my consent. I have learnt your character these past months and approve. You have made it very easy for me and I am glad. For once I can be justified in making very little effort to marry my daughter off. You are ideal for Mary."

"Thank you," Sir Felix said respectfully. "For my own part I did not think it possible to find a perfect match but I believe I have. I will do my utmost to make her happy."

"I think you already have," Mr Bennet told him. "There are times now that I hardly recognise her and it is in a favourable way. There is only one condition, however."

"Yes?" Sir Felix asked apprehensively.

"That I am granted the use of your library at Grantholme," he said smiling. Pemberley, Brisden and now Grantholme, each marriage definitely had its advantages.

"Naturally," Sir Felix said finding it hard not to sigh in relief. "I believe it will be well-raided by Mary anyway."

"Then you definitely have my blessing," Mr Bennet said. "Now, shall we find your intended?" Sir Felix nodded.

* * *

Sir Felix knocked on the door of his brother's house. It was very late but he hoped he would be forgiven when he told them his news. The door opened to a fearful-looking maid.

"Who is it, Nancy?" a voice said and Sir Felix saw his brother appear dressed only in a shirt and breeches and brandishing a candlestick.

"Extraordinary," Sir Felix muttered under his breath as he witnessed this.

"Sir Felix," the maid replied as she showed him in.

"Felix?" Bertram said in confusion placing the candlestick on a nearby table. "I though you would be well on your way back to Grantholme."

"I decided to take your advice," Sir Felix replied. "I have been at the Bingleys."

"What?" Bertram said hardly believing what was being said. "Does that mean…?"

"Yes," Sir Felix said. "Grantholme is to finally have a mistress again."

"I cannot believe it!" Bertram exclaimed. "Excuse me. Kitty!" he shouted up the stairs. Kitty appeared and Bertram was relieved to see she was dressed again. They had been in the middle of something when Sir Felix had knocked, or at least they had almost been. "Come here."

Kitty came down looking curiously at Sir Felix. "I thought you had gone," she said.

"I did but I came back, Mrs Calder," Sir Felix replied. "I needed to pay your sister a visit."

Kitty gasped, "You have asked Mary to marry you!"

"Yes, soon you shall have to address her as 'Lady Calder'," Sir Felix said smiling. He was enjoying seeing her look so pleased. He had left the Bingley residence a very happy place and was now facing two equally joyful people. He had not realised that his proposal to Mary was so eagerly awaited by so many.

"You are to be married!" Kitty squealed. "Thank you for making my sister happy. When will it happen?" she asked impatiently.

"We are unsure at present," Sir Felix replied. "It was too late at night to make any important decisions. I am to visit again tomorrow."

"Let us sit in the room," Bertram said. His brother looked to be flagging. He had realised lately that Sir Felix had not been sleeping well and it been an eventful day.

"Yes, please," Sir Felix said.

"How did Mary react?" Kitty asked as they walked to the room. She was eager for the gossip. "Was she surprised or relieved that you had finally asked?"

Sir Felix sat in a chair, "I am not saying," he replied. "I shall leave it to Mary to provide the details, if she so wishes."  
"Oh!" Kitty said in disappointment. "I want to know!"

"Sorry but my lips are sealed," Sir Felix said, smiling.

"We are going to the Bingleys tomorrow," Kitty told Bertram. "I want to see my sister." Bertram nodded. He was not going to protest. He was as eager to find out the details as Kitty was so was relying on her interrogational skills. "I am going to bed now."

"Why?" Bertram asked.

"I know when you are in need of brotherly time," she replied and kissed Bertram goodnight. "Do not wake me when you come to bed, Bertie," she warned him and went.

"How do you feel?" Bertram asked turning to his brother.

"I am not sure," Sir Felix replied. "It is so late I can barely think. Glad, certainly, but annoyed at myself for delaying it. I should have asked her months ago."

"You look better," Bertram told him. His brother looked more at peace now. He had been in a state of barely-contained insanity for a while but thankfully looked less troubled now. "I have been worried about you."

"I think I was bordering on lunacy, " Sir Felix said. "Tortured by love, I believe. I have now said the easiest and most rational thing ever. I should listen to you more often."

"Yes," Bertram nodded. "You should. I know best."

"In this case, certainly," Sir Felix said.

"In all matters," Bertram decided. "My advice is paramount."

"Now you are pushing your luck," Sir Felix told him. "But thank you. I may have got a little out of hand earlier."

"Yes," Bertram said softly remembering the events before Sir Felix's departure. "It still has not registered that I hit you."

"From what I can actually recall I think you were justified," Sir Felix was ashamed to think back. "I am sorry. I hope I did not hurt you."

"No, you did not," Bertram replied. "You have creased my new waistcoat though," he complained to lighten the mood. His brother was starting to look too downcast for a recently engaged man.

"I do apologise," Sir Felix replied sardonically.

"When are you going to break the news to Aunt Bentley?" Bertram asked.

"Oh yes," Sir Felix had forgotten about that until now. He smiled wickedly. "I shall enjoy that. Aunt Bentley annoyed and nothing she can do about it."

"Felix, it is wrong of you to take pleasure in such a duty," Bertram warned. "Try not to revel in it too much."

"I will not," Sir Felix replied grinning. "Tell me, how red do you think she will go?"

"It is hard to say," Bertram thought carefully. "You see, even this will not compare to Helena's announcement when apparently she was almost puce."

"I had forgotten about that," Sir Felix said. "What eventually happened? Last thing I remember is Helena moping over her 'beloved'."

"Not much really," Bertram replied. "Aunt Bentley still has not accepted it but Uncle Bentley had softened. He is willing to allow them to marry but Helena is holding out for reconciliation with her mother and a huge wedding. Strangely, though, I believe she genuinely loves this Edward. She is very reluctant to give him up."

"Wonders will never cease," Sir Felix said. "Still, my news should help take Aunt Bentley's mind of Helena. She will be thrilled!" He could not help but gloat. "I think I shall retire now. Goodnight, Bertie," he stood up.

"Goodnight, Felix," Bertram replied. "Have pleasant thoughts of Miss Bennet."

"I will," Sir Felix said. "I do not wished to be woken early, Bertram. I am very tired."

"Of course, I shall make sure nobody disturbs you," Bertram said. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

"Good morning, brother," Kitty said as Sir Felix appeared at the breakfast table. "You are doubly my brother now. Through Bertram and through Mary."

"Indeed," Sir Felix said. "And I presume Bertram has told what a difficult brother I am."

"He has," Kitty replied, smiling. She had been slightly wary around Sir Felix recently. His unpredictable moods had made her cautious of speaking to him in case he was sharp with her as he often was with Bertram. However, today he seemed calmer. "But I am unbothered. I like having a brother."

"Speaking of brothers where is my little one?" Sir Felix asked. Bertram was noticeably absent.

"Finding a servant for more food," Kitty replied. "The former always seem to be lacking and the latter tends to be once Bertie makes a start on it. He has a remarkable appetite." It puzzled her how he remained so thin.

"Always has done," Sir Felix replied. "I am richer now I do not have to feed him."

"You shall soon have Mary though," Kitty said cheekily.

"From what I have observed your sister has normal habits of eating," Sir Felix replied "She does not demolish her food like my brother." He picked up a slice of toast, buttered it then cut it into pieces. His own eating habits were as refined as the rest of him and most of the time he had little appetite.

"He enjoys his food," Kitty said contentedly. She did not mind how much he ate as it showed how healthy he was. "I am glad Mary is to marry you. I was concerned she would just settle for someone like Mr Collins." Sir Felix struggled to place the name until he remembered the sycophant at their wedding. "You are a much better choice."

"You are not bothered that she is to gain a title?" he asked.

"No," Kitty shook her head. "Once I might have been but not now. I am too happy with Bertram to think of things like that. I would not swap husbands for the world."

"We have no eggs," Bertram announced as he walked into the room interrupting them. "Oh good morning, Felix," he said as he saw his brother. "You look well rested."

"Thank you," Sir Felix said.

"Are you eager to see Mary again?" Bertram asked.

To the surprise of the other two Sir Felix smiled quite shyly, "Yes, I confess I am."

"Good," Bertram said sawing off a chunk of the loaf of bread. "We are all going to Bingleys. Oh, cheese! When do you want to go?"

"Do not talk with a full mouth, Bertram," Sir Felix said. Married or not he was not going to cease nagging him about his bad habits. "As soon as I can preferably."

"Oh you are keen to see her!" Kitty said happily. It was all very romantic.

"Yes, for once I will let you get away with saying that," Sir Felix replied. "For I cannot deny it."

"Are you to arrange things today?" Bertram asked.

"As much as we can, yes," Sir Felix replied. "A date will be an ideal place to start, naturally, but I need to discuss it with Mary and Mr Bennet."

"When will you go to see Aunt Bentley?" Bertram asked.

"Later today, I think will be best," Sir Felix said. "It will be better if I tell her rather than hearing it from someone else."

"So a visit to the Bennet and then a visit to the Bentleys," Bertram clarified. "I know which I prefer."

"That is true but I am eager to see the impression on Aunt Bentley's face when I tell her," Sir Felix said. "I am quite looking forward to it." He sighed. "But I am even more keen to see Mary again. It has been too long since I last saw her."

"A night, Felix, that is all," Bertram said. "And you accused _me_ of being lovesick before I married."

"Be quiet, Bertie," Sir Felix told him. "I will still hit you, 'lovesick' or not." Bertram grinned glad to see his brother happy at last.

* * *


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Title:** Two Brothers  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Sir Felix and Bertram belong to me.  
**Summary:** The visit of two brothers to Pemberley has the potential for romance.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

"Sir Felix and the Calders are here," Jane said to Mary who was in her room.

"I am coming," Mary replied and walked over to her sister. They then went downstairs.

"Sir Felix," Mary curtsied and he bowed, smiling. They would not hug each other, however much it was a temptation, because even though they were engaged neither believed in affection in public. They were not Bertram and Kitty.

"Miss Bennet," Sir Felix said.

"We can go to my father now," Mary said and he nodded. They went.

"It is nice to be noticed," Bertram remarked as he watched them go.

"Mamma is waiting to see you," Jane said smiling. Mary had been just as preoccupied all morning and it had been obvious she had been thinking of Sir Felix. "But be warned she is very excited."

"I have been thinking about you even since I left yesterday," Sir Felix said as they walked away.

"And I," Mary replied. She quickly took hold of his hand, squeezed it and let go in case somebody saw. "It is very hard when everything reminds me of you. Even when I read I think of you. It one of your books."

"We are out of sight," Sir Felix and bent down to kiss her. "I wanted to do that as soon as I saw you."

"I know," Mary replied. "That occupies my mind as well. You have awoken something inside me, you know, I am thinking of things that shock me."

"Wonderful, is it not?" he said. "I am enjoying it. I have something pleasant to think about."

"It is a distraction," she said as they stopped outside the room Mr Bennet was in. He pulled her to him. "You are a distraction," she smiled and relaxed in his arms.

"I wish I was more fond of dancing," he said as he released her. "Then we could attend assemblies and use it as an excuse for physical contact."

"When we are married," Mary started, "Are we obligated to spend weeks visiting your various neighbours?"

"I hope not!" Sir Felix exclaimed. "I intend it to be you and I alone in Grantholme. Just you and I. No, my neighbours are not used to receiving visits from Sir Felix Calder and that will not change once there is a Lady Calder."

"Good," Mary said. "I want you to myself."

"Same here," Sir Felix replied. What he really wanted was an immediate wedding, very few people attending it and then off Grantholme to be alone with his bride but he knew they would not be allowed to get away with that.

"Now we should go in to Papa," Mary said. They could not stay there forever. "He will be coming out soon to see why we are not going in." She opened the door. "Papa, Sir Felix is here." They went in and Sir Felix bowed to Mr Bennet.

"Sir Felix," Mr Bennet said. 

Sir Felix and Mary sat as close as they could without touching.

"I am come to discuss the details of the wedding," Sir Felix said formally. He had to confess he was clueless of how to act in front of Mr Bennet. It had been fine before but now he was engaged to his daughter he found himself tongue-tied. It had been so long since he had had a father figure and his own father had been distant at times. Sir Felix had never been in doubt of Sir Wilfrid's love but he had always been reserved, just like Sir Felix. 

"We want it to be fairly soon," Mary said sensing Sir Felix's unease. "But not so quick that people question the speed." She did not wish to give the impression of a hasty wedding lest people jumped to the wrong conclusions. 

"I have not yet asked Mary but I had been thinking of December," Sir Felix said. That was around six weeks away. Although he had little experience of organising weddings that seemed a decent amount of time away.

"Yes," Mary said. That suited her. "I should like that. I want to spend Christmas with you."

"I have written Middleton, my valet, telling him I am engaged," Sir Felix said. "He will make the necessary arrangements back in Grantholme as much as he is able."

"I want to marry at Grantholme," Mary said. It was something to which she had been giving much thought. "I know Longbourn would be the natural choice but I would like Grantholme."

"Any particular reason?" Mr Bennet asked.

"There are a number of reasons. I liked the church when I saw it, I think the tenants should be able to see the master of Grantholme getting married, it will be nice for Felix to be married at home," she said, "and, most importantly, at Longbourn he will be an object of curiosity and I know he does not like that." She looked at him as she said that and he smiled. She knew him so well.

"So shall you," he said nonetheless. "Everybody will want to see the new mistress of Grantholme."

"I know but that is to be expected. Any bride would gather interest," she said, "Simply because you are to be married. However, at Longbourn people will flock to see the man who is actually contemplating marrying Miss Mary Bennet. I do not want people to judge you and question your actions. They will either be suspicious of your intentions or doubt your sanity. They will not believe you actually love me."

"Mary, you are misrepresenting our neighbours," Mr Bennet objected.

"It is true, though," Mary insisted. "They will think 'Why is this man marrying such a girl as Miss Bennet? What is wrong with him?' instead of being pleased. I do not want our wedding to be like that."

"What do you think, Sir Felix?" Mr Bennet asked.

"I cannot pretend to have objections," he replied. "I have always hoped to marry at Grantholme. The marriage of the local squire had been much anticipated for a number of years now. I do not want my tenants to lose that opportunity for celebration."

"I am perfectly willing," Mr Bennet said. "It is your wedding. Your mother may be upset but she will soon come round as it will involve staying at Pemberley."

"What of the snow?" Mary asked. That was the only issue that concerned her. The snow could be bad in December.

"Pemberley and Brisden Hall are within relatively easy reach of Grantholme," Sir Felix replied. "And the snows tend to be at their worst in January and February anyway. There will be a wedding but we might find our guests have difficulty leaving after," he smiled.

"Can you write Mr Middleton for available dates?" Mary asked.

"Yes," Sir Felix replied. "Anything you wish to know I will ask him. I know I can rely on him."

"Will you return to Grantholme?" Mr Bennet asked.

Sir Felix looked at Mary and smiled. "I am uncertain. For the first time in my life I am in no hurry to return to Grantholme. I shall not like it without Mary."

"Papa, if we are to go to Pemberley we can go in a few weeks," Mary said. "Then Sir Felix can go back to Grantholme." She knew the mere thought of a prolonged absence from Grantholme would be filling him with fear.

"If you wish. I am sure the Darcys will not mind," Mr Bennet replied. "But you must allow your mother to sort your dress out here in Town. She is very eager to do so."

"Of course," Mary said though the thought scared her. She was never comfortable with that sort of thing. "Shall we go to Mamma now? She is eager to see Sir Felix."

"Yes," Mr Bennet said. 

They stood and walked out.

"Help me, Mary," Sir Felix quietly muttered. Mrs Bennet overwhelmed him at any time but he was her favourite at this moment. 

"No, I have had 'Lady Calder, fancy that!' screeched at me all morning," Mary replied. "It is your turn now."

"Kitty!" Mrs Bennet exclaimed as her daughter walked in to the room accompanied by Bertram and Jane.

"Mamma!" Kitty said. "You have to tell me the details!"

"I do not know them all," Mrs Bennet replied. "Your father would not let me listen at the door," she complained. "But I can tell you what I do know." It was her favourite topic at the moment and she certainly had a new interest in Mary.

"Charles," Bertram greeted Mr Bingley. "I see my brother has made Mrs Bennet very happy at least."

"It is all we have heard all morning," Bingley replied. "Poor Mary cannot get any peace." Bertram went to sit near Mrs Bennet. "Are you eager to hear the story?"

"My brother is a very private man," Bertram replied. "He will not even tell me in what room it happened. This might be the only chance I get." He sat down followed by Bingley, even though he had heard it all before.

"It was late last night," Mrs Bennet started. "I was very surprised when I saw who it was. I had not expected to see Sir Felix at that time. Of course I knew why he was here. He was very distracted at the time and was very eager to see Mary. I took him to her but that is all I know on that matter because Mr Bennet then dragged me away. However, he was in there for a good amount of time. Not too short that the proposal must have been rushed but not too long that it was improper. Sir Felix knows how to do these things correctly. Then he went to see Mr Bennet and Jane and I went to Mary. Oh!" she clapped her hands joyfully. "Mary was very happy. I cannot get her to confirm it but I am sure they kissed. She has a different light in her eyes now, mothers notice these things, and that could only have come from a first kiss!"

"Do you know anything else?" Kitty asked impatiently.

"No, Mary has not been very forthcoming," Mrs Bennet said disappointedly. It was not from lack of trying either. 

"That is a pity," Kitty said.

"I have been thinking about the wedding," Mrs Bennet said. "Mary will need help arranging it for she is not used to these things."

"Mamma, you must let me help!" Kitty begged. "I long to help."

"Of course!" Mrs Bennet said. "You had such a beautiful wedding yourself so your experience will be a blessing. Mr Calder," she turned to Bertram, "Can your brother be trusted with his own attire?"

"Yes, Felix is very particular about his dress," Bertram replied. "You have no need to worry in that respect. I rarely see my brother any less than perfectly dressed even when we were alone at Grantholme."

"Just as I thought," she said. "How pleased I am with this marriage," she sighed. "All my daughters will be happily married. It is a weight off my mind, my dears."

"Felix," Bertram smiled as his brother came in. "Miss Bennet," he stood and bowed. "Mr Bennet."

"Oh Sir Felix!" Mrs Bennet exclaimed. She stood up and went to him. "Let me hug you!" He did so but not without looking at his brother with alarm. This was not something he was used to but he could not refuse her. "Sit," she said.

"Have you decided on a date?" Jane asked.

"Sometime in December," Mary replied. "At Grantholme."

"Grantholme!" Mrs Bennet exclaimed. "Not Longbourn?"

"No, we want to get married at Grantholme," Mary replied. "It means much to Sir Felix."

"Of course," Mrs Bennet replied.

"We shall still your assistance in organising the wedding," Sir Felix assured her. "I have nobody but Mrs Middleton and she will work with you readily," he said. That probably was not strictly true. Mrs Middleton was very protective of Grantholme and would not welcome Mrs Bennet's interference but she would carry out her master's wishes without complaint. 

"So Grantholme then," Mrs Bennet said happy she still had her responsibility. "That means staying at Pemberley. That will be nice. We are not leaving immediately though?" she asked. "I shall need the shops in London. I cannot imagine there will be much in the north."

"You still have a few weeks," Mr Bennet told her.

"Good," she said. "Have you told Mrs Bentley yet?"

"No," Sir Felix replied. "I am to do that later today."

"She will be happy to see her nephew married," Mrs Bennet said. "She was telling me how she cares for you like her sister wanted."

Sir Felix smiled, privately thinking otherwise. "It will be unexpected news, certainly." He would have to leave the Bingleys soon to go and tell her. He was starting to look at Mrs Bennet differently. She was overwhelming but definitely preferable to his aunt.

* * *

"Sir Felix Calder to see you," a maid announced him to his aunt.

"Aunt Bentley," Sir Felix bowed to his aunt.

"Felix," his aunt did not get up from her chair. "What brings you here?" she asked suspiciously. Her nephew never came to visit unless she asked him to and certainly not with such a smug expression.

"I bring good news, Aunt," Sir Felix said, smiling slyly. "I am to be married," he announced waiting for the reaction. "Is that not pleasant news?" He was being nice, too nice for Sir Felix.

"Pardon?" Aunt Bentley demanded clarification. "What did you say?"

"I am to be married, Aunt," Sir Felix repeated. "To a girl."

"What!" Aunt Bentley exclaimed. "To whom? Do I know her?" Sir Felix could not be engaged it was impossible. She had not been notified that he had formed an attraction to anybody.

"Yes, you do. In fact you have been very kind to her mother," Sir Felix said. "And very attentive in introducing her to the society of London when she knew few people."

Aunt Bentley looked at him in disbelief. There was only one woman that fitted that description. "It cannot be. Surely not her," she said in dismay. 

"Whom Aunt?" Sir Felix asked sweetly. To anybody who knew him intimately his present behaviour would be suspicious. He was never this agreeable and he knew his aunt was aware of this. It made it even more fun. His aunt could never seriously complain that he was being too nice to her. 

"The other Bennet girl," she said. "Bertram's wife's sister."

"Yes, Miss Mary Bennet," Sir Felix said happily. "Is that not wonderful?"

"Please tell you are not serious, Felix," she demanded.

Sir Felix put on a hurt expression, "Do you object, Aunt?" He knew full well that she did.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Do you not see what that girl is? Her whole family is only after money."

"That cannot be so," Sir Felix said mentally preparing himself for the onslaught. He knew that his aunt would say unpleasant things about his darling Mary. It would be difficult to maintain his present front but he had to. It would irritate his aunt if he did and he needed that. It was going to be hard to endure was to be said about Mary. "Miss Bennet is a nice girl."

"She is a money-grabber!" Aunt Bentley said. "Can you not see that, Felix? You are supposed to marry Helena."

"I believe Helena is already attached," Sir Felix kindly reminded her. 

"That is nothing," Aunt Bentley replied. "She will soon forget him. You choice of wife is baffling. What is Miss Bennet to Helena? You could have had a wife who was charming, pretty, lively and with a considerable inheritance but instead you have opted for that little mouse. She has no accomplishments to talk of. She dances poorly, is unable to make conversation and is bordering on ugliness, I am sure of it! Have you lost your mind to be considering her to become Lady Calder? And her family! I insist you break it off!"

"Excuse me?" Sir Felix asked, incredulously, trying to remain composed. "I ask that you do not insult my bride in that fashion. I believe your thoughts on this matter are of no concern to me. I love Mary for her intelligence, her inquisitive, her good nature, her earnestness and, yes, I find her utterly captivating. I did not come here for your approval, I have never sought your approval nor do I need to, and if you persist in speaking of my future wife in that manner I shall see that you never set foot in Grantholme again or have any involvement with my family!"

"I will ask you not to shout," she said calmly. "I am only thinking of your welfare. It is what your mother wanted."

"I respectfully disagree," Sir Felix said, quieter now. He had been close to losing his temper before and he did not want to give her the satisfaction of seeing him do so. "I believe my mother said no such thing. Nor did my father for that matter. Any responsibility towards Bertram and I has always been in your head. I love Mary Bennet and there is nothing you can say or do that will change my mind. I merely wished to inform you before anybody else did."

"You shall live to regret it, Felix," Aunt Bentley told him. 

"No, I shall live happily and in love knowing I am, if you excuse the sentimentality, with my soul mate," he replied. "Good day, Aunt Bentley, I have finished here." He started to walk to the door.

"I shall not come to your wedding!" she shrieked as he went.

"Thank you," Sir Felix replied steadily. "It saves me the decision over whether to invite you." he bowed and walked out.

* * *

"Is Miss Bennet in?" Sir Felix asked the servant who opened the door. He had gone straight to the Bingleys after leaving his aunt. He wanted to see Mary. She was fast becoming his source of comfort. He felt safe in her presence.

"Yes," the maid replied. "I can take you to her but I will have to tell Mrs Bingley you are here. You cannot see her alone."

"Of course," Sir Felix replied. He knew it was so and was glad. He loved Mary deeply but it was no excuse for impropriety. They could be alone together once they were married.

The maid led him to the room Mary was in. "Sir Felix Calder to see you, miss," she announced and showed her in. "I shall tell Mrs Bingley he is here." Mary nodded and the maid went.

"This is a nice surprise," Mary said. She smiled as he quickly kissed her. They both were starting to realise why Kitty and Bertram were annoyed at forever being chaperoned when they had been together before they married. For all the morals of Felix and her, they were finding it hard to keep their hands to themselves, regardless of what they tried to convince themselves. "Before it was impossible to persuade you to visit now you turn up unexpectedly."

"I needed to see you," he explained. "I have been at the Bentleys telling my aunt we are to be married."

"Oh dear," Mary said. "How did it go?"

"Surprising brief now I think back," Sir Felix replied. "We both remained quite calm in hindsight. I was expecting more of a confrontation. It was not quite as explosive as I anticipated, perhaps because I refused to hear her insult you. However, she hates you even more but do not fret about that."

"What were her objections?" Mary asked. "Though I imagine I know them."

"I will not repeat them," Sir Felix replied. "It was not pleasant to say the least. However, I believe the only real objection in her mind is that your name is not Helena Bentley. I think that I could have married any nature of girl and she would have found a fault. Please do not take her comments to heart. They mean nothing, especially to me. I think you absolutely perfect."

"Pride is a sin, sir," Mary said. "And if you carry on saying such things vanity will be my sin. I shall believe it all and become quite conceited."

"My lovely Mary," he hugged her.

"'Lovely Mary'," she repeated, looking at him. "Am I still stood with Sir Felix Calder? I have never known you to use such words before." She was discovering a new side to him now. Gruff Sir Felix was actually very tender at heart.

"I am in love," he protested. "Does my talking like that bother you?"

"No, of course not. I simply have to adjust myself to it," she said, smiling. "I shall always be surprised with you, I think."

"If you want the truth I am surprising myself," he said. "I am sure Bertram will tell you I am very undemonstrative however with you I am the opposite."

"You too?" she said. "I am the same. I want to act in a way that only a short time ago would have offended me. I feel hypocritical."

"Then we can be hypocrites together," Sir Felix said. "Then live at Grantholme in peace once we are married. We have six weeks of fighting the urge to go against our principles, that is all, then we will be married."

"Excuse me whilst I take a leaf out of Kitty's but I have to say it," Mary told him. "I cannot wait six weeks! I want to marry you now."

"So do I," he then looked up. "I hear footsteps. We managed a few minutes at least."

Jane then walked in and curtsied, "Sir Felix."

"Mrs Bingley," he bowed. "I apologise for coming unannounced, especially as it was only this morning that I was here."

"That is quite all right," Jane smiled. She was not going to object to him coming to see Mary. 

"I have come straight from seeing my aunt," he explained. "She did not react to well to my news."

"That is a pity," Jane said. "I hope she changes her mind. She has been kind to our mother."

"She may," Sir Felix replied. "But do not be too hopeful and it would be wise if Mrs Bennet did not visit her at the moment." He was afraid of what would happen if Mrs Bennet went near her aunt. All pleasantries would disappear now. His aunt always found it hard to maintain a welcoming front if she was angry. He did not want Mrs Bennet to have to fact that.

"Mamma has other things on her mind," Mary said. "We are to go shopping tomorrow. Mamma has plans for my wedding dress already."

"You should enjoy that, Mary," Sir Felix smiled. "I believe Mrs Calder is going as well."

"Yes," Mary replied. "Thankfully I will have Jane there."

Sir Felix turned to Jane, "Mrs Bingley I ask you to keep my future wife sane."

Jane smiled, "I shall try my best but it will be difficult. The combined forces of my mother and sister will be strong. Will you stay for dinner?"

Sir Felix thought for a moment. It was at this point he was usually making excuses but this time there was none. It meant more time with Mary. "I believe I will if it not too much trouble." He smiled at Mary. She had been hoping he would agree to stay.

"It is not," Jane replied. "You are always welcome, Sir Felix."

"Thank you," he said. "I shall send a message to my brother telling him I will be late."

* * *


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Title:** Two Brothers  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Sir Felix and Bertram belong to me.  
**Summary:** The visit of two brothers to Pemberley has the potential for romance.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

"Here is news that will excite you, Ruth," Middleton announced as he read a letter at the kitchen table.

"Sir Felix is finally engaged," Mrs Middleton said.

Middleton frowned, the wind taken out of his sails. He hoped for once to have news that was fresh and exciting. "He wrote you as well."

"No," Mrs Middleton shook her head. "You are as an open book to me. You have never been adept at bringing good news as it makes you grin. You were reading under your breath again and I could tell by the words you used."

Middleton looked puzzled for a moment. Surely any good news could be described as 'exciting'. "If you are so clever, then, when and where is it to be held?"

Mrs Middleton huffed. He looked too smug for her liking. "I do not know."

"December and Grantholme," he smiled.

"Here? Are you sure?" Mrs Middleton asked. All was forgiven in the face of this exciting prospect. It had been decades since there had been anything like this at Grantholme and certainly not since she became housekeeper. A whole wedding for her to oversee.

"That is what Sir Felix writes," Middleton replied. Hodgkin came in at that moment. "See here, Hodgkin, Sir Felix is to be married."

"What?" Hodgkin questioned. This was news to him. "How do you know?"

"I received a letter," Middleton said. "Did you not have one as well?" He knew he did not but he wanted Hodgkin to say it all the same. There could not have been a clearer display of preference from Sir Felix.

"No, I did not," Hodgkin scowled. "Whom to?"

"You do not know that either?" Middleton asked. It was even better than he thought. "To Miss Mary Bennet of course."

"Mrs Calder's sister?" Hodgkin said.

"The same," Middleton said. "We have things to organise, Hodgkin, so we ought to put our disagreements aside. Sir Felix says the servants are to have an increase in wage to celebrate. They are your responsibility."

"Fine. Anything else?" he asked.

"Plenty. Mrs Middleton will tell you more later," Middleton said. "There are the wedding celebrations to be sorted and naturally they will be guests. Mrs Middleton, Sir Felix wants something sent to his tenants in honour of his engagement. He says in his letter that he trusts your judgement as to what it entails. He says he has no care to the expense as he only intends to get engaged this once."

"That will be easy," Mrs Middleton replied. "We have cheese available and when that girl has finally finished the silver she can help Nellie, Sarah and I to bake bread and cake to send. Mr Hodgkin, you can arrange ale to go as well. I shall see what meats we have."

"Yes, Mrs Middleton," Hodgkin bowed and went away.

"Fancy, John, a new mistress for Grantholme," Mrs Middleton said. "I liked her when she visited."

"You approve then," Middleton said.

"Yes. Sir Felix smiled more when she was around," she said. "That is always good. She will make him happy."

"I suppose you are happy he is to marry somebody who is not likely to interfere with your work," he pointed out. He had found Miss Bennet to be quiet and complaisant. She was not somebody with whom his wife was likely to clash.

"I will not deny it, John, Grantholme has been under my care for so long," she said. "I know how it works. I see Miss Bennet as a mistress I can work with. She will not dismiss my experience or try to be domineering. I found her pleasant. At least she was not like her mother."

"Oh yes, that reminds me," Middleton said. He had been keeping this to himself. "Mrs Bennet is to organise the wedding with you."

"What!" she exclaimed. "Tell me you are jesting!"

"No, Sir Felix writes that she is eager to work with you," Middleton said, smiling. He would enjoy watching this unfold.

"I will comply with his wishes, of course," she said testily, "But Mrs Bennet must know her limits."

"I am sure she will," Middleton reassured her. "You shall find out soon enough. Sir Felix says he is to return to Grantholme in three weeks. He brings Mr and Mrs Calder with him. The Bennets are to stay at Pemberley."

* * *

"See, I told you so," Elizabeth said as she placed a letter in front of Darcy.

"What is this?" he asked.

"A letter. From Mary," Elizabeth replied. "She is engaged to Sir Felix. Now do you believe me?"

"You enjoy being right, is that not so?" Darcy said smiling.

"Absolutely," Elizabeth nodded. "I shall save you Mamma's effusions on the matter but there is a letter from her as well."

"I shall avoid that, if you do not mind," Darcy said. A letter from Mrs Bennet was bad enough anyway but overwhelming when she was excited about something. "I know I am more tolerant of your mother now but there are limits."

"You are not missing much. The words 'Lady Calder' and 'baronet' make up much of the content," Elizabeth told him. It was a dream come true. She had been longing for such a marriage probably ever since Jane was born. "However, she does assure me she still thinks my marriage to be the best because although Sir Felix is a baronet, Grantholme is nothing to Pemberley."

Darcy rolled his eyes. It was typically Mrs Bennet. "If I must be honest I never saw Sir Felix marrying."

"You have commented as such before," Elizabeth said. "Why should you think that way?"

"Sir Felix is known for his indifference, even hostility at times, towards people," he replied. "I remember him at Eton, he was a few years below I, he had very few friends and it was through choice. I am supposed to be one of his oldest friends, our fathers were close, yet it often seems like he finds it a chore to talk. I know he does enjoy our friendship, though. He prefers to stay locked away at Grantholme. Bertram was the only person to persuade him to associate with people so after he married it was fully expected that Sir Felix would turn Grantholme into his hermitage. That is why I viewed his friendship with Mary with disbelief. I could not imagine him willingly creating an attachment to anybody."

"Do you doubt is intentions then?" Elizabeth asked.

"Far from it," Darcy replied. "Sir Felix truly loves her otherwise he would not have proposed. I should have realised myself. I hope Mary realises what being married to Sir Felix entails. It is going to be a rather solitary life."

"I think that is part of the attraction," Elizabeth said. "In Sir Felix she has found somebody who is willing to sit quietly with a pile of books. They will spend their days reading and talking and it will make her very happy. Mamma has always nagged her to leave her studying because no man wants a 'bluestocking' yet she has found just that."

"That cannot be denied," Darcy said. "Sir Felix is a very intelligent man. He would not even tolerate Mary if he thought she lacked similar qualities. It is a compliment to your sister that he even spoke to her. Title, estate and all those things your mother finds appealing aside, Mary had made a very fortunate match. He will encourage her whilst restraining that conceit she has shown on occasion. It will make her a better person."

"She has changed already," Elizabeth said. "And I think she will do more so when they marry, unaided by Sir Felix, as she will ensure she behaves in a manner she believes befits the wife of a baronet. She has made a good choice in Sir Felix."

"I am glad he is to be married," Darcy said. "As difficult as he is I do see him as a good friend. Our fathers intended us to be close friends, I believe."

"Where you ever?" Elizabeth asked.

"At times," Darcy replied. "He clashed with Wickham, though, and as I was often with that particular gentleman, Sir Felix preferred to be alone or with Bertram even though I would have welcome the break from being with Wickham. The only time I felt particularly close was not long after his father died. My father wanted me to talk with him, thankfully without Wickham, because Sir Felix was very lost then. He was only six-and-ten after all. It is a vivid memory because Sir Felix fell asleep when we were down by the lake. My father carried him back to the house. It was the contrast between the aloof man awake and the vulnerable boy asleep that stayed in my mind. I suppose the latter element is still there but Mary will the only person to see that. He will be happy with her. When are they to be married?"

"December, at Grantholme," Elizabeth replied. "Easier for us. I cannot wait."

* * *

"Is my presence absolutely necessary," Mary asked Jane as they walked along the street. Mrs Bennet and Kitty were in front, purposely making their way towards the shops.

"Yes, Mary!" Jane replied. "It is for your wedding dress."

"I saw the fabrics last week and told Mamma the ones I like," Mary pointed out. "I cannot imagine they change much in eight days! She has more idea than I anyway."

"Mamma wants to ensure you do like what you choose," Jane told her. Mrs Bennet had spent the last seven days trying to persuade Mary to go shopping again and had finally succeeded today. "It makes her happy, Mary, and this is the last wedding she will organise."

"I suppose," Mary said but did not look satisfied. She hated that her engagement had meant she no longer had any peace. It seemed her mother was constantly at her side asking her what she thought about various wedding-related matters. "Sir Felix will not care what I look like, though."

"I am sure he will," Jane replied. "Mr Calder complimented Kitty on her dress."

"That is Mr Calder," Mary said. "Sir Felix is different to his brother."

"Mr Bingley noticed mine," Jane said but her sister still did not look convinced. "Mr Darcy admired Lizzy's dress. There, you cannot object to that. Mr Darcy is equally unconcerned about such things as Sir Felix but he still noticed."

"Then I must concede," Mary said. "My biggest concern is that Mamma is to favour appearance over comfort. It will be cold in December."

"I am sure you will find a pretty jacket she will agree to," Jane reassured her. "She will not let you freeze."

"Come now, Mary," her mother interrupted them, taking her arm. They had come to a shop. Mrs Bennet led her in. "See, they still have that pattern you liked best!" she grabbed a bundle of cloth.

"I do like it, Mamma," Mary said.

Mrs Bennet held it up to her face. "I think it will look good." She sighed, "If only you were not so sallow, child! White or cream is not always flattering on you but I believe it is best for a bride."

"I apologise," Mary said feeling defensive. She shot a long-suffering look at Jane. It was not her fault for the way she was made. "But I am how God intended me to be."

"At least it will be winter," Mrs Bennet said. "You always look better in the winter and we can always try things to improve your complexion."

"Thank you, Mamma," Mary sighed.

"Look at these, Mamma," Kitty said. She passed her a collection of flowers. "They look real, do they not? They are made out of silk, though." She smiled slightly at Mary who looked grateful that her mother was diverted away from the matter of her appearance.

Mrs Bennet inspected them, "Yes, they are very pretty."

"It solves the problem of flowers for the bouquet," Kitty explained. Her mother had been worried that Mary would lack one with the wedding being in December. "I know they are not the same as actual flowers but it is better than relying on what is available because if you do that Mary will almost certainly have twigs. It also means you can choose any colour you want." Her mother would like that. Kitty had become increasingly annoyed when her wedding had been in preparation because Mrs Bennet was fretting that the flowers were not growing in the exact shade she wanted to suit her chosen colours.

"Oh! That is true, Kitty," Mrs Bennet looked overjoyed. "That means we can match the flowers with the colour of the ribbons, the bonnet and anything I want! Even Sir Felix's suit! Not only the colour but also the material. And they will not wilt!" Her mind was now working through all the possibilities.

"Kitty, what have you done?" Jane whispered. Their mother would now be unstoppable in her planning.

"I did not think it through, obviously," Kitty smiled guiltily. "I only intended it to be a solution for the bouquet. Who shall confess to Sir Felix his attire is to be dictated?"

Mary looked up at this, "Oh no, he will not like that. Can she not be stopped?"

"Probably not," Kitty said. "Bertram says she was very insistent when it came to his clothes for our wedding." Mary groaned.

"At least she is in awe of Sir Felix," Jane said. "She is more likely to acquiesce to his desires than she was with Mr Calder."

"It would be amusing to watch," Kitty said as Mary glared at her.

"Do not forget he is likely to vent his frustrations on your husband," Mary reminded her.

"I do not mind," Kitty said nonchalantly. "He always turns to me for comfort when Sir Felix is irritated with him. It means even more cuddling."

"Mary, do you want this cloth?" Mrs Bennet cut in.

"Yes, Mamma, if you think it is best," Mary replied.

"I do," Mrs Bennet said then looked for the shopkeeper. She could think about the flowers later. "We can return home now, girls. I think I may send for the dressmaker."

* * *

"Good evening, sir," Mary said as she came into the study of the Calder townhouse.

Sir Felix looked up in surprise from his work. "Mary! What are you doing here?" he asked. He had not been expecting her that night.

"I have come to visit," she replied. "Your brother did not want to disturb you, though, so did not inform you of my presence."

"My brother is even more of an idiot than I have previously thought," he said putting down his pen. "I should like to have seen his reaction had I tried to keep Kitty from him before they married. Come here," he said and she went to his side. He took hold of her hand and entwined their fingers. "Should you not have a chaperone?" He was always uneasy at the thought of being alone with her. He did not want people to talk.

"I came alone. In a carriage with the promise that I would be sent back in the Calders'," she said in answer to the look of concern he gave her. "Kitty, as a responsible married woman, was supposed to be supervising me. However, she made no offer to accompany when I told her I needed to ask you something and if the giggling I heard after I left the room is anything to go by she is too occupied with your brother to watch me. I will blame her for any loss of virtue that might occur from seeking you out."

"I am undecided whether to be angry at my brother," he said. He stood up and kissed her. "He has put me in a difficult position. I believe I should send you away to find a escort but have no inclination to do that."

"Anything untoward is entirely in your head," Mary said. "Remember whom you are with."

"You were the one who mentioned virtue," Sir Felix said. "I will send you away, then, if you are so worried."

"No, you will not," she pointed out. "I know you. You have become very lax recently in upholding all that is proper."

"That is because it is becoming increasing hard to keep my hands off you," he complained. "Bertram thinks it hilarious after all my disparaging of his behaviour towards Kitty before they married. Anyway, you cannot say anything, Miss Mary Bennet, for all your morality and etiquette it was you who sought me out. I am not forcing you to stay." He sat back down and picked his pen up, unsuccessfully trying to hide a smile.

"I do love you," she said contentedly. "And you look very relaxed." He was without his jacket and had a loose cravat for once. As they were unable to be alone together she had never seen him like this before. He was always impeccably dressed when he was with other people, even family and close friends. "I enjoy you like this."

"It is because of you, you know," he told her. "Bertram will confirm to you that I am usually an absolute grump. I wish we could have more times like this, just the two of us."

"A month, that is all," she reminded him. "We only have a month to wait."

"It will be worse when we go north," he said. "Pemberley is nearly twenty miles from Grantholme. It will be harder to visit."

"Yes but think, after that we will be together for the rest of our lives," she told him. "When we are married nobody can complain when we wish to spend time together alone."

"You do realise once we are married there are going to be no visitors at Grantholme for at least several months," he said. "I do not care if people cannot make long journeys because of the weather. They are being dispatched to Pemberley or Brisden regardless. I will have you to myself."

"As you keep saying," Mary smiled. "And you know I agree."

There was a knock on the door. Sir Felix frowned. "They had to be attentive to decorum this one time. Was it too much to hope for them to lose track of time as they do normally? Come in!"

Kitty came in, "Mary, you have been a long time. I thought you only had to see Sir Felix for a minute."

"It took longer than I thought," Mary replied.

"Well, come back to the drawing room," Kitty said. "I do not want to get into bother for letting you be with Sir Felix alone."

Sir Felix stood up, "I shall go with you. I am finished up here." Time with Mary and also Bertram and Kitty was better than no time with Mary. They had been able to be a little while alone.

* * *

"Sir Felix," Mr Bennet greeted him. "I am afraid Mary is with the dressmaker."

"Again?" Sir Felix asked. It must have been the fifth time that week.

"I am afraid so," Mr Bennet replied. Mary was not the only one to complain. Mme Aiguilles, the dressmaker, was becoming increasingly irritated with Mrs Bennet's fussing over every small detail. "Come sit with me." He had not acquainted himself with Sir Felix yet, at least not as his future father-in-law.

"Thank you, I will," Sir Felix said and followed Mr Bennet to study he had made his own. They sat down.

"I think you will be happy that you are returning to Grantholme in a few days," Mr Bennet said. He knew Sir Felix would be anxious to get back. They were all going, the Bennets were to stay at Pemberley and the Bingleys were returning to Brisden. It was why his wife was so eager to get Mary's dress perfect.

"Yes," Sir Felix said. "My father lived for years in London after my mother died. I cannot understand how he was able to be absent from Grantholme with so little worry."

"What sort of man was your father?" Mr Bennet asked.

"A good man," Sir Felix replied. "Does my brother not speak of him?"

"A little but he says he has few memories of him," Mr Bennet said.

"I suppose Bertram did not spend as much time in his presence as I did," Sir Felix said. "Our father was of the opinion that children should be seen and not heard and you know how Bertram talks and talks. Once our mother died we were sent to school which reduced the time we spent with our father. He did love Bertram dearly, please do not doubt that, but he preferred to do it from afar." Sir Felix gave a small smile. It was hard to say it aloud as he feared misrepresenting his father. Sir Wilfrid did have a deep love for his second son but it did not change the fact he found him hard to deal with.

"And your mother?" Mr Bennet asked. "He rarely mentions her but has taken to my wife." Bertram had not dismissed Mrs Bennet as silly and overpowering as other had done. He genuinely liked spending time with her. It was obvious he like being mothered.

"I am afraid that is even harder to justify than my father," Sir Felix said. "She did love him but it was too evident that she wished he was a girl. She wanted daughters and never tried to hide the fact. She could tolerate me because I fulfilled her 'duty' to provide an heir. Once that had been successfully carried out she had hoped God would grant her the daughters she craved. She was disappointed when Bertram was born instead. Sadly her desire for daughters was all-consuming and it dominated her life. I pity her now. She was not a cold woman but because she was so obsessed with daughters she missed out on Bertram. He was a very loving child, as you can imagine, but she could not see past her dissatisfaction. It was I who brought him up and I think it still would have the case had out parents lived." The closeness between Bertram and himself had been present years before their parents had died. They had been isolated at Grantholme, especially from those similar in age as they had been discouraged from associating with the village children. "I do not recall having a bad childhood, though. We were happy most of the time. I think you would found a friend in my father."

"Unbelievably I have met him," Mr Bennet said to the shock of Sir Felix. "I had an older sister, Elizabeth, she has sadly passed on now. When I was seventeen we summered in London because my mother felt Elizabeth had a better chance of meeting a husband there. Sir Wilfrid Calder was a fleeting potential suitor; at least my mother hoped he would be. I talked to him perhaps twice before my mother and sister lost interest." Nothing had come of it but it amused him to think he had met the father of his future sons-in-law so long ago.

"Incredible," Sir Felix said.

"You are like him but not to the extent that I made the connection straight away," Mr Bennet said. "In fact I am ashamed to say it took me a while to realise. I am afraid my brain is not what it once was due to the pressures of marrying my daughters off."

"I am glad you met him. It means you know a little of his character though only briefly," Sir Felix said. "I am always regretful of the fact Aunt Bentley is the only family Bertram and I can offer."

"She is not well liked by the pair of you, I have noticed," Mr Bennet commented. He could remember being described as 'very evil' by Bertram.

"Is it so obvious? I do try to hide my feeling towards her in public but it is hard," Sir Felix replied. He had never been close to his aunt. He liked his uncle and Helena was inoffensive but his feelings for his aunt bordered on hatred. From her malice towards his mother to her unwanted interfering after she had died there had not been a time when Sir Felix had been pleased to see his aunt. "That is why I am glad Grantholme is far from London. She will never visit now she finds fault with the future Lady Calder."

"Is she likely to be a hindrance to the marriage?" Mr Bennet asked.

"No," Sir Felix replied. "There is nothing she can do to harm it. She may refuse to see us but any split from the family will only be an injury to her. There is nothing to disinherit us from and I have never needed her consent for anything. She is more dependent on the Calder name than we are on that of Bentley. She will have no kind words about Mary to say to her friends but your daughters have been well received as not to be damaged by her gossip." Sir Felix smiled, "My marriage is of no interest to most people anyway. I am not fascinating enough to be talked about in most circles. Any curiosity into my life soon disappeared when it was realised I had no inclination to join the marriage market. Mary is quite safe from any scandal."

"I am glad," Mr Bennet said. "You have made her very happy and my wife for that matter."

"I have noticed," Sir Felix said smiling. "I am becoming used to hearing my name complete with title screeched at me, if you will pardon me referring to it in that manner."

"I will," Mr Bennet also smiled. "It is a fitting description. I am afraid you will never escape it. She is very pleased with her newest son-in-law. Would you care to join her? I think the dressmaker will have finished now. She is always eager to see you."

"I believe I am prepared enough, yes," Sir Felix replied.

* * *

"Are you sure you wish to travel on horseback?" Mrs Bennet asked Sir Felix. They had assembled outside the Bingley townhouse ready to go to up north, Mrs Bennet was already comfortably settled in a carriage. Mary was to travel with Bertram and Kitty in their carriage and Mr and Mrs Bennet were with the Bingleys. Sir Felix was on his horse.

"Yes, Mrs Bennet," Sir Felix replied. "I am not fond of carriages."

"I am worried you might be in danger," she explained. "You are more protected in a carriage."

"I will be fine but to reassure you I will ride where you can see me from the window," he told her.

"Yes but if you feel tired I am sure there will be room in a carriage," she said.

"I will bear that in mind," Sir Felix said. "Excuse me," he bowed and went to find his brother to make sure he had not forgotten anything.

"Mamma," Jane said. "Will you take Thomas?" She passed her son to her mother.

"Oh yes!" Mrs Bennet exclaimed. She was always willing to hold her grandson. Jane went back to organising their luggage.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Sir Felix was saying to his brother.

"Yes, I checked and checked again," Bertram told him. "Good day, horsy!" he said as his brother's horse was brought to Sir Felix.

"How old are you?" Sir Felix asked but did not expect an answer. "I do not think even Thomas Bingley will be encouraged to call it 'horsy'."

"I like 'horsy'," Bertram said.

"Marriage has not aged you," Sir Felix said rolling his eyes.

"Sir Felix," Mary appeared beside them. Bertram grinned and left them.

"It is hard to believe that man is very likely to become a father in the next few years," Sir Felix said then took her hand and squeezed it. "How are you?"

"Experiencing a new aspect of being in love," she said. "Namely worry. Do be careful, Felix. Mr Calder had told me of the bad fall you had once. I do not want to lose you before we have even married."

"I promise you I will be extra cautious," he assured her. "And that fall was worse because I was travelling alone. I shall stay where you can see me."

"Good," she said. "I am glad we are to stay briefly at Longbourn. It is better than an inn and I should not like marrying without seeing it again. I am eager to make a new home at Grantholme but Longbourn is very dear to me."

"Of course it is," he said. "We will visit Longbourn anytime you want."

"Now that must be true love," Mary said smiling. "You willing to leave Grantholme whenever I want."

"Mary!" Kitty shouted her from their carriage, "We want to leave now."

Mary smiled, "We had better go." He took hold of her hand and pressed it to his lips. "Dashing, I like it," she said then reluctantly left him to go to the carriage.

He mounted his horse then doffed his hat at Mrs Bennet who was looking out of the carriage window before going to ride beside the Calder carriage. He smiled at Mary as they set off on the journey home.

* * *


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Title:** Two Brothers  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Sir Felix and Bertram belong to me.  
**Summary:** The visit of two brothers to Pemberley has the potential for romance.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

"You look happy to be back," Kitty as she watched Bertram look out of the window with a smile on his face. They could see Grantholme Hall in the near distance.

He looked at her, eyes shining. "I am," he replied. It had been the first time he had seen Grantholme since the summer. He had missed the place. It had been easier for Kitty because, compared with Grantholme, Longbourn was not far from London and they had made a few visits but Grantholme was different. It was not so simple to travel there. "I am glad I can now introduce Mrs Calder to people."

"Yes, until I am overtaken by the much more exciting new Lady Calder you can parade me around," she smiled. She was not bothered that all interest in her would disappear once Sir Felix married Mary. She knew there would still be a brief time when Mrs Bertram Calder would be the object of curiosity to the residents of Grantholme. "Where is Felix?"

Bertram stuck his head out of the window. "Ahead. Well ahead. He will not wait now we are this close." The Bennets and the Bingleys were now at Pemberley so his brother had seen no reason stay with the carriage. There was no Mary to stay close to. "No, wait, he has stopped and is coming back." Bertram watched, "And he is giving his horse to a servant." The carriage then stopped and Sir Felix appeared at the door. "Felix?"

"I want for us to arrive together," Sir Felix explained and opened the door. Bertram moved to sit next to Kitty rather than opposite and his brother sat where he had just vacated.

"Fair enough," Bertram said. "I think even you will last the brief remainder of the journey without becoming tetchy."

"Now, now, Bertie," Sir Felix said but did not lose his temper. He was feeling quite cheery despite having to say goodbye to Mary at Pemberley.

"Was Marsden behaving with Sophie?" Bertram asked. Sophie was Kitty's maid. She had found travelling in the carriage upsetting for her stomach so had taken to travelling up top where the fresh air was. Marsden had promised to look after her but living in London had only made even him more likely to flirt with anything in a dress so Bertram was wary.

"He seemed to be," Sir Felix replied. "I am sure spending several weeks with his Aunt Middleton will tame him."

"Is Mrs Middleton his aunt?" Kitty asked in surprise. She did not know that.

"Yes," Bertram replied. "That is how I ended up with him. His mother is Mrs Middleton's sister and she wanted a respectable job for him. It was at that time that it had been decided that I was old enough to have a valet so he was chosen."

"It is a decision I regret," Sir Felix said. "I should have gone with somebody much older to keep you in control."

"Hey!" Bertram protested. "I am not that bad and I am managing to restrain him in Town. Our maids have kept their respectability."

"Only just," Kitty put in. "And other girls in the vicinity are in danger of finding themselves compromised. He boasts about his conquests in the kitchen with the other servants. They forget that Sophie understands English better than she can speak it."

"Really?" Bertram said. "I must have to have a word with him. I will not have scandal in my household."

"Bertram!" Sir Felix exclaimed, smiling. "I believe you have matured in the months you have been married."

Bertram shrugged his shoulders "I have these responsibilities now."

"I am pleased to see it," Sir Felix said. "Just inform Mrs Middleton of your concerns and she will see to him."

"We are here," Kitty said and the carriage stopped. A servant opened the door and Sir Felix alighted followed by Bertram who helped Kitty out.

Sir Felix looked around with satisfaction. He was glad to be back. Mary's presence may have made London tolerable but he always preferred Grantholme, especially once Mary made it her home as well.

Bertram also looked around wanting to see if anything had changed during the time he had been away. The house itself had not but there was something strange about the grounds. "The gardens are very tidy for this time of year, or indeed for any time of year," he remarked.

"So they are," Sir Felix said in confusion. Grantholme was looking unusually presentable. "Hodgkin?" he turned to the butler.

"We are preparing the house for the wedding," he replied.

"Good," Sir Felix said. "I shall leave everything in your capable hands." He went inside and stood still in shock. "Good heavens!" he exclaimed.

What greeted him was something he had not seen for many years. The dustsheets that usually covered most of the furniture in the house had disappeared and everywhere was spotless. It seemed that every inch of Grantholme had been dusted and cleaned. Not even the concerted effort to make the house fit to be seen that had occurred before the Bennets first visit all those months ago compared to this. He even noted that the portrait of his parents had been reinstated after its many years absence. Its removal had not been for any emotional reason but because it had been damaged. For it to reappear showed the effort that had been made as an expert was needed to repair it. Sir Felix knew he had never ordered Grantholme to be this immaculate and his father had not in the brief months between returning from London and his death. This meant it must be nearly twenty years since Grantholme had looked like this before, as it had been when he was a child and his mother had held a ball.

"You must have removed dust that was nearly as old as Bertram," he remarked to Mrs Middleton as he looked around.

"Are you pleased?" Mrs Middleton asked proudly. It had taken her nearly three weeks to get it to this standard.

"Very," he said still astounded. "I had forgotten it could look like this. Have you cleaned everywhere?"

Mrs Middleton smiled, "Yes, apart from your study, library and book rooms. They are still locked," she replied. She knew better than to interfere there. She had ensured nobody had entered them.

Sir Felix nodded looking relieved. He trusted Mrs Middleton but it did not mean he felt any less panicked at the prospect of somebody in his sancta messing with all his carefully organised books and papers. Even the mere thought of it terrified him.

"Book _rooms_," Kitty whispered to her husband. "He has more than one?"

"Felix filled his library and study years ago," Bertram whispered back. "I am surprised the whole of Grantholme is not filled with surplus books."

"Mary will be happy here," Kitty remarked as they went to the parlour. "Bertie, I hope to retire soon," she said softly. Their relations had been inhibited by the recent nights spent in inns. She needed time alone with her husband.

Bertram nodded. "We can go after we have eaten. Felix will welcome the peace anyway. I love you," he said as he quickly kissed her before they entered the room.

* * *

"You are looking around with a very proprietary air," Sir Felix said as he came up behind Mary. He had been informed of her arrival with her parents and had found her in the drawing room.

She turned round in surprise before hugging and kissing him, "I have missed you," she said.

He smiled, "And I you." He had been back at Grantholme for a week and had only seen her twice in that time. They had been seeing each other daily back in London.

"And I was not looking around with a proprietary air," she protested. "It was more awe that in a few weeks time I will be mistress of all this. It is much more than I ever expected."

"What did you expect?" he asked.

"Some small parsonage somewhere," she replied. "I infinitely prefer Grantholme. I like the view from this window."

Sir Felix looked out onto the courtyard near the stables, "In that case you will be even more impressed with the other views. I have always thought this to be one of the more uninspiring ones. I have never understood why whichever of my ancestors decided this was a suitable position for a drawing room. It is too near the stables."

"I still like it," Mary said. "You would not find this at Pemberley and I find that particular house very imposing. Grantholme is much more…friendly. I like it here very much."

"I am glad for it would make things very difficult," he said. "Never ask me to chose between you and Grantholme. You may not like the answer," he teased, smiling.

"Then it is fortunate that I am becoming very fond of Grantholme," Mary said.

"Where are your parents," Sir Felix asked.

"With Kitty and Bertram," she replied. "I am afraid I decided to take a wander around."

"Well, we can wander together," he said and offered his arm. She took it with a smile. "But we are not going outside. It is very cold."

"Have you actually been outside today?" Mary asked.

"No but I can tell. There was frost on my window!" he protested as Mary laughed.

"I am not inclined to leave the house anyway," she said. "I remember the first time we came here," she told him as they walked. "I wanted to come but I could not figure out why. You complimented me on my bonnet and I was amazed you had even noticed I was there."

"You also promised you would play for me but have yet to fulfil it," he pointed out.

"Your anticipation is only setting you up for disappointment," she told him. "I really am nothing special."

"I would enjoy it regardless," he said. "Anyway soon you will not be able to escape it. We will be married and unless you never play again I will hear you at some point."

"Do you have an instrument here?" she asked.

"Yes, but the last person to play it properly was my mother. I do not know if Bertram attempting to bash out a tune counts as 'playing'," he replied. "I am not sure if age or changing fashions affect pianofortes but a man is coming next week to tune it at least. If you find it unsuitable we can buy a new one."

"If I do play you can sing," she said.

"If I sing we shall need new windows," he said. "I sound like a cat being strangled."

"I would still enjoy it regardless," she said using his words of earlier.

"Not if it was blowing a gale through the newly broken panes," he replied.

"I shall make my own judgement once I hear you sing hymns in church," she decided. "You cannot avoid it then."

"True," Sir Felix said. "But…I will find a way to finish this discussion later when I am sure of winning. You have defeated me," he smiled.

"Good," Mary replied. "I hope many debates in our married life will end in this manner. I like being the victor. It is getting near now."

"Yes," Sir Felix said. "Is Mrs Bennet come to see Mrs Middleton again? I hear their last meeting was eventful to say the least." It had been as nearly everyone had predicted. The two women had clashed as both had decidedly strong opinions on how they wanted the wedding to be.

"Yes she is," Mary replied. "Mamma complained about her during the journey over. It is a pity. I think under any other circumstance they would have become firm friends."

"I am ignorant of Mrs Middleton's views on your mother but Middleton has been on the receiving end," Sir Felix said. "He often has a air of weariness lately."

"I find myself in the dark in these arrangements," Mary said. "Have you noticed that?"

"Yes, considering it is our wedding I find myself clueless of any decisions," he replied.

"I know but I have to confess I quite like it," she said. "All I need to do is appear at the church and marry you."

"Yes it does have its advantages," Sir Felix said. "I will be happy when it is all over though and it is just you and I. No appointments with my tailor or various budgets to approve. I had one for flowers the other day. I was not aware there was a profusion of flowers in winter."

"Silk, specially ordered from London," Mary explained. "I do not quite understand the method in which they are made but they look pretty."

"Oh," he said. "I cannot find myself becoming excited at the prospect but I trust Mrs Bennet and Mrs Middleton. Let us go to the others. I cannot hide out here with you forever." He kissed her and they went to find their family.

* * *

"Mrs Bennet," Mrs Middleton came up to her and curtsied. "I am able to see you now."

"Of course," Mrs Bennet replied. There was no question that she was free to see her. She was, after all, only a servant. "I hope you have reconsidered your stance on the soup." She immediately got down to business.

"No, I have not," Mrs Middleton said. "You cannot serve white soup. It is winter, a broth would be warming."

"It is a wedding!" Mrs Bennet exclaimed. "To serve broth would be inelegant. You never see broth in the finest houses." She could not believe she was being dictated to by this servant from the north. _She_ was the one who had been in London with the fashionable sort not Mrs Middleton.

"Are you questioning my ability to run a 'fine house'?" Mrs Middleton demanded. She had promised Sir Felix that she would cooperate with Mrs Bennet but she was close to breaking it. She could not abide being told what to do by somebody who was not her master. "I have been housekeeper at Grantholme almost thirty years."

"That is nothing when you are little used to entertaining," Mrs Bennet replied. "At Longbourn we dine with four-and-twenty families and this is the fourth wedding I have planned. I know the correct methods."

"You do not know Grantholme as I do," Mrs Middleton said. "Do you want the guests to freeze for it will be very cold? Broth is more practical."

"They will not freeze!" Mrs Bennet said derisively. "Is there not fires at Grantholme then? I see there is."

"That matters not," Mrs Middleton said. "Leave the food to me, Mrs Bennet, that is my concern. I would not interfere in the matter of Miss Bennet's dress."

"Of course you would not," Mrs Bennet said. "That is all sorted. If I allow you to have the broth then you must allow me the drapery I wish."

"No," Mrs Middleton said. "I will not have you meddling there. It has been hanging for hundreds of years, I should think."

"Then it is time for a change," Mrs Bennet told her. "I must adhere to my choice of colours."

"You have done that with your endless flowers," Mrs Middleton said.

"You liked the flowers the other day," Mrs Bennet reminded her.

"In moderation, Mrs Bennet," Mrs Middleton replied. "But you have an abundance."

"The flowers stay," Mrs Bennet insisted. They had cost more than she had anticipated but had promised Mr Bennet, not to mention Sir Felix, that it was necessary. She had make use of them now.

"Fine," Mrs Middleton said. "You fill Grantholme with flowers and I will have my broth. I can assure you it is like nothing you have tasted. Our cook was at Harewood House previously."

"I care not a jot where she was previously," Mrs Bennet said dismissively. "I could send for a cook from Pemberley itself if I so wished. My daughter is Mrs Darcy."

"I am aware of that. I have been in correspondence with Mrs Reynolds there," Mrs Middleton said. "We are acquainted."

"Mrs Middleton, we should put out differences aside," Mrs Bennet said. "I simply want Sir Felix and my daughter to have the perfect wedding." She knew where the other woman's concerns lay. Their arguing was not achieving anything and she decided they must put a stop to it.

"There I do agree," Mrs Middleton said. "I will do anything for Sir Felix. What do you think to some sort of cake being provided?"

"I have heard of that happening at weddings," Mrs Bennet said. "I do approve."

"Good for I have already arranged it," Mrs Middleton said.

"You have? Without my say?" Mrs Bennet demanded. There truce was obviously only temporary. "I insist you consult with me before you make decisions."

"I have long been planning this," Mrs Middleton said. "I have always hoped there would be a wedding at Grantholme. The last was that of Sir Wilfrid and I was not yet housekeeper at that time. The year before had seen the wedding of Miss Aurelia. They were both wonderful occasions. We are long overdue another, especially since Mr Bertram married elsewhere."

"That is no concern of mine," Mrs Bennet said. "It is my daughter marrying so naturally I have also anticipated her wedding."

"Have we nearly done for today?" Mrs Middleton asked. "I have other duties."

"We have still things to agree on," Mrs Bennet said.

"We have agreed on enough, most importantly that I am to arrange the food," she said.

"I did no such thing!" Mrs Bennet exclaimed.

"Yes, you did. In return for filling Grantholme with flowers," Mrs Middleton replied. "Anyway, it makes sense. You cannot organise it from Pemberley and I know the best places to obtain food from."

"Excuse me," Middleton interrupted them. He turned to his wife, "Mr Hodgkin requires your presence."

"Then I will have to go, Mrs Bennet," she curtsied. "We shall have to meet again later. Excuse me." She walked away.

"Mrs Bennet," Middleton bowed and followed his wife. "Why do I not trust that expression on your face?" he asked quietly for she looked very smug.

"Insufferable woman," Mrs Bennet muttered as Mr Bennet appeared next to her. "I do not see why she has to be involved in the organising."

"Grantholme is her domain," Mr Bennet said. He had heard his wife's complaints about Mrs Middleton before. "You would not like somebody interfering in the running of Longbourn."

"That is different. I am mistress of Longbourn but she is only the housekeeper at Grantholme," Mrs Bennet told him. "I do not take orders from Hill at home."

"I will not argue with either of you," Mr Bennet said. "You are my wife but Mrs Middleton is responsible for our food whilst we are here. I do not want to get on her wrong side. Come on, we are to return to Pemberley."

* * *

"Is that from Helena?" Bertram asked his wife as she sat reading a letter.

"Yes," Kitty replied. "It is amazing how much she can write about one person."

"Edward?" Bertram guessed. "Mr…" He then realised he had no idea what the surname was of the man his cousin was engaged to. He had never actually met the man only had to endure Helena gushing about her 'darling Edward'.

"Flint," Kitty provided. She had met him. Helena was once been very eager to take a walk in the park and had begged Kitty to join her. It had turned out Helena had wanted somebody with her so she could meet him in the park without her mother knowing. Kitty had refused to do it again. She had had enough of always being dragged along with Lydia before she had married Mr Wickham. She was not going to do the same for Helena, she had been willing to do it for Lydia because they were sisters and it had been fun but she did not particularly like Helena. "Yes, he is all she writes about."

"What does she say?" he asked out of curiosity.

"He is very handsome, he is clever, he is witty, he dresses nicely, he is going to buy her various things – which she gives great detail on – he has a new horse," Kitty listed. "Oh, and she goes on and on about how she believes his grandmother is close to death. I cannot understand that. I know this Edward is to inherit her fortune but to sound quite gleeful at her potential death is wrong. I do not like this side of her."

"She had probably lost perspective," Bertram said. "To her it means her mother might finally accept him when he is rich. It might not have registered that somebody had to die for that to happen. I hope that that is the case. I do not want to think of her as heartless. She is my cousin after all."

"It seems to me that she is very eager to become Mrs Edward Flint anyway," Kitty said.

"I cannot believe she is still determined to marry him," Bertram remarked. "I have expected her to lose interest by now."

"I think it has been sustained by her mother's disapproval," Kitty said. "I remember things being much more exciting when I knew Mamma would not like it. That was not often, though. We seemed to get away with a lot."

"I think that is often the case with Helena but unfortunately this seems to be something she really wants but cannot have," Bertram said. "Do you think she loves him? You are with her more often than I."

"Yes," Kitty replied. "Or she is at least very close to being in love. That is why I think it is a pity Aunt Bentley is opposed to it. Helena has this chance of happiness but her mother would prefer to push her into an advantageous but unhappy marriage."

Well, luckily for Helena her prospects for other matches are bleak at present," Bertram said. "Aunt Bentley will come round probably about the time his grandmother dies and he inherits this large fortune of this."

"His great uncle has a title as well, though Mr Flint is not his heir," Kitty told him. "Nonetheless, I am sure that will make it easier for Aunt Bentley to accept. By the way, I was thinking the other day that our children will be quite fortunate in their connections."

"You mean there will be a little Calder someday saying 'My uncle is Sir Felix Calder'," Bertram said. "Yes, that had struck me."

"Not to mention another uncle being Mr Darcy of Pemberley and Derbyshire," Kitty said smiling, "And probably Mr Bingley of Brisden will carry weight."

"I hope that being the child of Mr Bertram Calder will mean something as well," he said.

"Are you still thinking of joining Mr Bingley in business?" Kitty asked. She knew it was something that her husband had been discussing.

"Yes. He is seriously considering the possibility of his own textile mills and I might join him," Bertram replied. He had been giving it much thought recently. "Not as a full partner. I am chary of investing a lot of money. I have a family now but some sort of junior partner to see if I am able. Felix has always said I have the brain for business and I excelled at mathematics at school. It irks him because he knows that if I was more diligent I could run the Grantholme estate better than he does. I should like to succeed at it."

"I hope so to," Kitty said. "If only to talk of my husband's textile empire in decades to come."

"Now what do you think that silly girl Helena has done," Sir Felix suddenly came into the room without knocking.

"What?" Bertram asked.

"Eloped, would you believe, with this Mr Edward Flint," Sir Felix replied.

"Really?" Kitty exclaimed, eyes wide at the prospect of gossip. She briefly forgot with whom she was speaking.

"Yes, really," Sir Felix said curtly. "An express came from Uncle Bentley. He asks me to inform him if she appears at Grantholme."

"They are going to Gretna then?" Bertram asked.

"It seems that way. Uncle Bentley writes that she left a note saying she was tired of waiting for her mother to approve. He fully believes there will be a wedding just not as they hoped. There will be some scandal though but nothing that will affect us."

"What are you going to do?" Bertram asked. It was their cousin, after all. She was part of the family.

"Nothing," Sir Felix said levelly. "I am to be married in four days. I am not going to postpone the wedding because Helena has done something stupid. Uncle Bentley says she has been in contact by sending a message from an inn they stopped at, Aunt Bentley is angry rather than upset and Uncle Bentley says he does not need my help. He simply said to be aware she may come to Grantholme and if she does I will welcome her."

"But she is our cousin!" Bertram protested. Surely they had to do something. He could not understand why his brother seemed so unconcerned. "We need to help."

"Why? If there is any danger I will but there is not at present," Sir Felix said. "It is not my responsibility to look after Helena. Not when I have Mary to care for now. She comes first and she has waited long enough to marry me. I ridiculously hesitated in proposing to her so the wedding will not be delayed because of me as well."

"So you will leave it at that?" Bertram asked.

"Yes," Sir Felix said. "Now if you will excuse me I must go." He bowed and left the room.

"What do you think to that?" Bertram asked Kitty.

"She said nothing in her letter. She reminds me of Lydia," Kitty replied. "I have always thought so and that confirms it. The only difference is Lydia eloped because she thought it would be a 'fine joke' but Helena seems to have done it out of desperation."

"I hope she will not come to any harm," Bertram said worriedly.

"I do not think she will," Kitty said decidedly. "She will marry him at Gretna and the only danger she will face is the wrath of Aunt Bentley. Mr Flint will protect her, I believe. He seems to genuinely love her. Her reputation will be the only thing harmed."

"If she comes to Grantholme or contacts us I will be reassured," Bertram said. "Let us not worry. If she truly loves him then it is perhaps a good thing ultimately." He hugged Kitty. "I am glad we had no obstacles to overcome."

* * *

"Mrs Darcy," Sir Felix bowed as Elizabeth passed him on the corridor near the bedrooms.

"Sir Felix," she smiled. "I hope you are not going to go see Mary." It was the night before the wedding and the Bennets, Darcys and Bingleys were staying at Grantholme. They did not trust the weather and preferred not to run the risk of being stranded at Pemberley or Brisden and not be able to get to the church at Grantholme. It had turned out to be a small wedding with limited friends and family attending. It was hard for people like the Gardiners to travel so far north in the winter. However, even though they were under the same roof Sir Felix and Mary were banned from seeing each other until the wedding.

"I am not, I can promise you," Sir Felix replied. "It is time for me to retire. Give her my love, though." He bowed again and left her, going to his bedroom much further down the corridor.

Elizabeth entered the room her sister was in for the night.

"Was that Sir Felix?" Mary immediately asked. She did not even look up from her book.

"Yes," Elizabeth replied. "It must be true love. You can distinguish his voice through walls," she joked.

"How did he seem?" Mary asked.

"Tired," Elizabeth said. "But he appears to be calm. How are you?"

"I am well, Lizzy," Mary said. "Truly, I hardly feel nervous at all. I see no reason to be anxious about marrying though the wedding does make me slightly apprehensive. I am not used to being the focus of everybody's attention but it is only one day. Sir Felix is more than I ever imagined as a husband."

"He is certainly a good choice," Elizabeth said. "And it is obvious he feels comfortable with you."

"I know, he has told me that many times," Mary told her. "I have decided to make it my duty to be his support. He is not as confident as people imagine him to be. I am glad I am to be married, Lizzy, I used to convince myself I would be content as a spinster but I would not change this. I know people are relieved I have found somebody but it does not bother me. I am fortunate he actually loves the real Mary Bennet. I have never been so grateful for Kitty's flirting. Had she not attached herself to Bertram Calder then we would never have seen Felix Calder again."

"You have done well," Elizabeth said. "You will be secure for life. Grantholme is a nice place to spend the rest of your days."

"Yes, that is true," Mary replied. "It will be better after tomorrow. Felix is to show me his special refuges and we will be able to hide away in them once we are married without fear of reproach." She smiled distractedly. She enjoying thinking of the things they would be able to do and it had started to stray into carnal matters, which surprised her. She had to admit that it was occupying her thoughts now but she supposed it had to and anyway it did not matter now she was to marry.

"Shall I go now?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes. I will see you in the morning," Mary replied and Elizabeth left her to her reveries.

"Hey, big brother," Bertram peeked his head into Sir Felix's room. His brother was sat in a chair looking into the fire.

"Come in, Bertie," Sir Felix said and Bertram crossed the room to sit in the other chair. "Did you see we have a message from Helena?"

"Yes," Bertram replied. "It is a relief to here from her." Helena had sent them a message as she was passing nearby. She was on her way to Gretna with Mr Flint and had assured them she was safe. "It is strange that she is to be married."

"_I_ am to be married tomorrow," Sir Felix said. "Is that not incredible?"

"Yes," Bertram replied, "But also no. I have always been uncertain of your marrying but your intended bride is just as I predicted."

"That made little sense to me," Sir Felix said. "However, I think I catch your meaning. I hoped I would marry a girl like Mary but I did not think someone so suited to me actually existed."

"I am glad to see you happy, that is all," Bertram said. "I do not have worry about you being alone now."

"You did not have to before," Sir Felix told him. "I am quite happy on my own. It is how I prefer to be."

"Then I am glad I do not have to worry that you will go mad from lack of human contact," Bertram told him. "You can isolate yourself from everything with Mary but you will still have each other. I am relieved you will have somebody to look after you."

"I do not need looking after," Sir Felix protested.

"You do," Bertram maintained. "You may ignore Mrs Middleton at times but you will never disregard Mary. She can make sure you do not forget to eat and whatever else needs doing."

"Did you come in here for a reason?" Sir Felix asked. He was not going to sit there listening to Bertram tease him.

"I am coming to say goodnight to my brother on the night before his wedding," Bertram said. "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine," Sir Felix replied. "I see no reason to feel nervous. I love Mary and want to be with her. The wedding is just a manifestation of that feeling. One day to begin the rest of our lives."

"You will change your mind in the morning," Bertram said. He did not remember feeling nervous the night before his wedding but that changed once he woke in the morning.

"No," Sir Felix said. "I will be calm."

"Goodnight, Felix," Bertram said, smiling. He thought otherwise. "I will come to your room tomorrow and help you get ready."

"Goodnight, Bertie," Sir Felix said and Bertram went.

* * *


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Title:** Two Brothers  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Sir Felix and Bertram belong to me.  
**Summary:** The visit of two brothers to Pemberley has the potential for romance.

* * *

Chapter Twenty

"Time to awake, brother," Bertram said as he went into Sir Felix's room. His brother was still curled up fast asleep regardless of this being an eventful day. It seemed almost a shame to wake him but Bertram soon put that thought aside and shook his shoulder. Sir Felix's only reaction was to bury his head in the pillow. "Come on, Felix," he prodded him again wishing he had accepted Middleton's offer to wake him. He was more likely to be successful.

"A little while longer," Sir Felix muttered wanting to stay where it was snug and warm.

"You cannot have 'a little while longer'," Bertram told him. He removed the blankets covering him. "Remember what today is."

"Bertram!" Sir Felix exclaimed. He was certainly awake now. "What do you think you are doing? You cannot…" he trailed off as his eyes widened. "I am to be married today!" he suddenly remembered.

"Finally!" Bertram said. "Now you must stir."

"Is Mary awake?" Sir Felix asked.

"I think so," Bertram answered. "I believe that is where my wife is. Middleton will be in soon to help you dress and there is a tray of breakfast outside."

"I am not hungry," Sir Felix said.

"You never are," Bertram replied. "But remember who urged me to eat on my wedding day. You shall take your own advice." He went to the door and brought a tray back. He passed it to his brother.

"All of it?" Sir Felix questioned. He really did not think he could stomach food at present. He uncovered a plate of scrambled eggs and pulled a face. He shook his head and gave it to Bertram.

Bertram shrugged his shoulders and took it. There was no point in letting it go to waste. "Eat the toast at least," he said with his mouth full. "I like you in this mood," he swallowed. "It makes me feel like the older, responsible one." He then grinned. "Are we feeling nervous then?"

"No," he then sighed and admitted, "Yes, a little."

"Perfectly natural," Bertram said. "I would be more worried if you did not feel anxious."

"Do you think I am doing the right thing?" he asked.

"Yes. You love her." Bertram frowned, "Why do you say that?" he asked warily.

"I do love her, deeply, and I think that is the problem," he replied slowly. Bertram groaned slightly, he did not want a repetition of the night Sir Felix proposed. "Not that," Sir Felix said, knowing what his brother was thinking of. "I am just afraid of hurting her. I love you dearly but it has never stopped me losing my temper with you. I do not want to shout at Mary or be brusque towards her as I am with you. I do not want Mary to suffer when I am short-tempered, which you have to admit is a frequent occurrence."

"You will not," Bertram replied. "It is different. I am your annoying, younger brother. It is expected that I irritate you on occasion. Mary knows what you are like, anyway, and still fell in love with you. She is obviously unfazed by your bad tempers otherwise she would not be down the corridor preparing to marry you."

"I suppose you are right," Sir Felix conceded. "Send for Middleton. I must get dressed." Bertram nodded and went away.

"Mamma, that hurts," Mary protested as her mother tried to twist her hair into a style it did not want to go into. She was presently surrounded by her mother and sisters (sans Lydia who was, thankfully in Mary's view, unable to make it) not to mention a few maids as they tried to make her presentable. It was worse than any ball for which she had been forced to look nice. She did not understand why such a fuss was needed. The Good Lord was unlikely to mind what she looked like as she stood in church and she knew Sir Felix would not. "Please."

"You will look attractive on your wedding day!" Mrs Bennet insisted. "Why is your hair not controllable like your sisters'? Oh how I wish for Jane's tresses!"

"Why does it matter?" Mary demanded. "It will be hidden under my bonnet, not to mention that veil you say I must wear. OW Mamma!"

"See, all done!" Mrs Bennet said in triumph. "And of course it matters. You will take your bonnet off at some point. You need to look nice for Sir Felix."

"He will not care," Mary replied. "He finds me attractive without all this fussing. Others will not agree with him but he is the only one I want to please."

"But what of the people of Grantholme?" Mrs Bennet wondered. "They cannot think you plain on your wedding day."

"Why not? Why give them a false impression?" Mary said. "They will find Lady Calder plain every other day. Please, Mamma, no more. Sir Felix prefers simplicity anyway."

"If that is what you want," Mrs Bennet replied. "You are still happy with your dress though? That is not too fancy, is it?"

"I like the dress," Mary said. "You have chosen well. I shall get ready now. We are running out of time." Mrs Bennet nodded and went to get the dress.

"You still look nice, Mary," Elizabeth told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Sir Felix will like it."

* * *

"To the church?" Bertram asked his brother. They were stood in the hall of Grantholme.

"Yes, I think so," Sir Felix replied nodding. They were among the last to leave. Only Mary and Mr Bennet were left upstairs. They were waiting for Sir Felix to go before Mary made her appearance. The others were already at the church.

They went out of the door. The church was a relatively easy walking distance from Grantholme though a carriage had been arranged for Mary. The courtyard was empty because Sir Felix demanded that no servants be present when he left. He very fond of his staff but still could not face the farewell he knew they would give him. It had been bad enough dealing with an ecstatic Mrs Middleton earlier and it was unnecessary. He was not leaving Grantholme after the wedding. They had not planned an immediate honeymoon because of the time of year but they were considering travelling somewhere in the summer. Sir Felix would have liked to take Mary to the Continent but he did not trust the present situation Monsieur Bonaparte seemed intent on conquering all of Europe. Instead, Mary had expressed a wish to see Scotland so that was a possibility come the better weather. Therefore, it was pointless for the servants to be this excited at him simply leaving for the church. However, he could still feel many eyes on him. There was nothing stopping them watching from the windows.

"Come on," Bertram said. He pulled his brother along until Sir Felix shook himself free of his grasp.

"I am quite able to get there myself," he protested.

"Just making sure," Bertram said. "Are you excited?"

"A daft question, Bertram," Sir Felix replied. "An absence of excitement would not bode well for my marriage, now would it."

Bertram rolled his eyes, "As excited as you are likely to get anyway. Am I allowed to give the same brotherly speech I received from you on my wedding day?"

"No, that was the older brother's privilege," Sir Felix said.

"Still very happy for you nonetheless," Bertram told him. "And proud of you."

"Oh, no gushing from you," Sir Felix sighed. "I have already had my fill today and I am not yet married."

They reached the church gates.

"Shall we go in?" Bertram asked.

"Not yet," Sir Felix replied. He pulled his brother over to their father's grave and stood with his head bowed.

Bertram glanced across at him, taking in his profile. He had never taken to contemplating over the grave as Sir Felix did. He did not believe their father was confined to this one place so did not see the point of this. Their parents were watching over them regardless of where they were. It calmed his brother, though, so he was grateful for that.

"Now I am ready," Sir Felix said.

* * *

Sir Felix smiled as he stood with Mary in front of the vicar. Mrs Bennet had been right to make such a fuss about Mary's dress. It suited her very well, he thought. She was finally to be his wife in a few words time. He still found it surprising that he should be stood there getting married. He had honestly thought he would never find somebody he deemed as suitable to tempt him into matrimony. He was glad he had. Everything he had hoped for in a wife he had found in Mary. She may not be some great beauty, indeed according to others it was debateable whether she was even pretty (he disagreed) but he did not care. He liked her rare smiles, now more frequent when she was with him, and he liked her solemn looks. He did not trust girls who smiled too much. They were far too lively and playful for him. He personally did not think it boded well for conversation with them. He did not want to talk with somebody who was forever teasing or witty. He wanted a serious discussion and insisted on proper answers not something that bordered on showing off. That is what astounded him about Mary. He had first made conversation with her reluctantly and with little expectation but had been pleasantly surprised. It had not been love at first sight, he found that impossible, but she had grown on him. He had enjoyed each discovery he had made about her character, her opinion and her interests. He could not imagine himself standing here at that moment with anybody else. She was truly the best thing that had happened to him.

Mary looked at Sir Felix as he listened intently. It has still not registered that he was to be her husband. It struck her once again that he was a very elegant man, even more so today when he was dressed up. She still could not believe he was hers. She was sure they must look strange together as she had never been able to look well dressed. She hoped she not prove to be an embarrassment. She hoped people would not view Lady Calder as dowdy. It would not be fair to him because he was so distinguished. He assured her he did not think like that and she believed him but it would take some time before she got used to everything. He helped though. She would be glad not to be Mary Bennet anymore. This would be a new life with no comparisons or disappointments because she was not like her sisters. She knew it would not be perfect and there would be difficulties but she also knew that she would never lose his love. She may not know much about affairs of the heart but she knew Sir Felix Calder. That is what amazed her. She had never expected to be so familiar with another person but she was with him. She could tell what he was thinking at this moment as he stood in front of her. He said his vows so clearly and confidently with that look in his eyes. Neither of them was aware of anything but themselves and the vicar.

Bertram could not help the joyful expression on his face even though he knew it was probably wrong to be grinning so much in a church. His brother looked very happy. It was a rare occurrence. He had always been used to him being so serious and unemotional. He was a rock to Bertram in many ways than just support. Mary had changed him. He had seen his brother smile more than he ever remembered and there was a new peacefulness about him. Sir Felix had once told him that he lived for his (Bertram's) happiness above anything else and that had worried him. He had been concerned about him shut away at Grantholme after he had married Kitty and it had made him uneasy whilst he had been in London. Now he had no reason to be anxious. Mary have him a new purpose. They made the most ideally suited couple that Bertram had seen in a long time. He personally thought Mary was the female version of his brother. They may talk of things that were incomprehensible to him but they understood each other. Now all was needed was Grantholme to be filled with miniature Felixes and Marys. He smiled at that thought. A whole family of deeply profound individuals. Grantholme was certainly going to be a perplexing place for him in the future.

Mrs Bennet dabbed her eyes as Mary said 'I do'. A baronet for a son! And a handsome one at that. She wished they could be prevailed upon to leave Grantholme. She could imagine herself showing him off around Longbourn and Meryton. It would certainly put Sir William Lucas in the shade. He was only a tradesman that had had the fortune to be knighted. Sir Felix was a baronet (a baronet!) with a long pedigree. She had seen the portraits not to mention it was obvious that Grantholme Hall had history. It was a pity neither Sir Felix nor Mary (Lady Calder!) were inclined to be sociable. It was an opportunity she hated to miss. Nobody at home would be able to top this. Mrs Long's niece had recently become engaged. To a lawyer! Nothing that compared with Mary's baronet. All five of her daughters had married well for even Lydia had handsome Mr Wickham and his uniform. She could certainly congratulate herself on a job well done.

Mr Bennet was pleased. He would be lying if he said he always thought Mary would marry well. She was not Elizabeth or Jane after all but this felt right. Sir Felix as a match for Mary was nothing that he had imagined but the element of surprise was always welcome. It was a son-in-law he could relate to and he had a feeling this one would become a favourite, if only for the promise of his abundant library. He would be sad to lose Mary, though, after Lizzy she was the daughter most like him. He would miss her company at Longbourn. There was nobody left he could talk to. At least Grantholme was not so far from Pemberley. It would be easy to visit both houses. He was thankful that Mary had found somebody that would help her blossom, though. She looked very happy stood at the altar with him.

The ceremony seemed to be soon over and the new couple made their way back up the aisle. Sir Felix had a firm hold on his new wife's hand, for once not caring about being in public. Upon leaving the church they were met with a crowd of Grantholme villagers. They had been looking forward to the day since Sir Felix's engagement had been announced. It was a big event for them and a cause of much celebration. Their lives revolved around the estate at Grantholme and Sir Felix was a well-liked landlord. They were genuinely happy that he was to be married and very curious to see the new Lady Calder.

"Goodness!" Mary whispered to Sir Felix in surprise as she took in the mass of smiling faces.

"You will get used to it," he whispered back. He kissed her cheek to the delight of the crowd. "We will not have any peace until they find something else to amuse them." He was smiling though. He was grateful for a contented tenantry. He took her hand again and they walked out of the churchyard

Mary smiled as she tried to adjust to being the object of so much interest. It was overwhelming but pleasant. They all were happy to see her. Nobody looked disappointed with the new Lady Calder as she feared they would. A young girl came up to her.

"I could only find holly," she said and gave Mary a sprig with lovely red berries on. "There are no flowers." She then looked at Mary's bouquet in awe. "Where did you find those?" she asked, forgetting her manners.

"They are made of silk," Mary replied, swallowing her nerves. She took one out and gave it to her. "There you are."

"Thank you!" the girl curtsied then ran off back to her mother. "Mamma, look! It is almost real."

"You are a natural," Sir Felix said softly as Mary turned back to him. "And have now found a favourite."

He boarded the open-topped carriage that was waiting to take them back to Grantholme Hall and helped her up. They sat then turned and waved as the carriage set off.

"Well then, Lady Calder," he said, smiling, once they were out of earshot. He took hold of her hand.

"I will have to get used to being called that," she said. "Oh, Felix, I am very happy." She looked into the joyful face of her husband and smiled.

He put his hand up to caress her cheek then leant across to kiss her. "I wish we were not returning to a full Grantholme. I would much prefer to be alone with you."

"Locking ourselves in your study would be rude," Mary told him.

"Not even married an hour and you can read my mind," he said. "What am I thinking now?"

"Thoughts that should be left in the bedroom," she replied, laughing.

"It is also occupying your mind," he decided. "It is most unlike us. You look lovely."

"I am going to agree for once," she said. "I cannot believe we are married." She then looked up as the house came into view. "That is my home now."

"And for that I am very grateful," Sir Felix said. "Grantholme is complete now."

* * *

"Two hours of being sociable," Sir Felix muttered to Mary. "I am rapidly losing my conviviality." It was only a small wedding party, the Bennets, Darcys, Bingleys and Calders, but it was still very trying for him. He was unable to do his usual practice of standing alone in a corner because he had to speak with people.

"Felix, behave," Mary told her husband. "They are here to celebrate our marriage."

"It has been celebrated sufficiently," he complained. "At least by other people who have very short memories. I remember how eager Bertram was to leave after his wedding to be alone with Kitty and I cannot imagine Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley were any different. Why must we suffer?"

"I am equally desirous to have you to myself but it would be rude to tell them to leave," she reminded him.

"It is my house," he grumbled. "We cannot even use the excuse of having to travel." He then grinned, "But they do. Do you reckon it looks like snow? They had better go soon to avoid the snowstorm that I believe is forecasted."

"Felix!" she smiled. "It will have the opposite affect. Mamma will probably insist she stays here if you frighten her with threats of bad weather. We will never be rid of them then."

"Let us hide then," he said. "We are married now. Nobody can censure us for shutting ourselves in a room. Look around, there is food to eat and they will find their own entertainments. We have been stood here for a while now and no one has come up to us."

"Do you really think we could?" she wondered. She looked into his eyes and they both smiled mischievously. He grabbed her hand and they went to make their escape.

"Oh no you do not!" they heard Bertram's voice from behind them. "That is rude."

"Brother," Sir Felix turned in disappointment as Mary gave a frustrated sign.

"Naughty, naughty," Bertram said. "Deserting your guests is not very nice."

"Neither is putting us through this torture," Sir Felix replied. "Your absence is desired."

Bertram shrugged his shoulders. "Everybody is quite content at the moment. Miss Darcy is thinking of playing for us soon, there is still food to eat and…" he then noticed something, "Mrs Bennet and Mrs Middleton are getting on very well considering they have been at each others throats for the past three weeks. I knew they had the makings of a great friendship."

"Very nice, Bertram," Sir Felix said. "Time to go. I want to be alone with my wife. You owe me for helping you and Kitty escape from your wedding celebrations."

"Fine, I will see what I can do," he said and went away.

"And that is how we get our guests to leave," Sir Felix said triumphantly.

* * *

"Peace, at last!" Sir Felix exclaimed to Mary as they watched the last carriage leave. "Come on, let me show you Grantholme."

"I have seen Grantholme," she smiled as she let him lead her away.

"Not these parts. You have seen my library, you have wondered why it did not have as many books as you imagine and now I shall show you," he took her up some steps and then some more so Mary guessed they were going into the tower.

"Is there a bedroom up here?" she asked. "The idea of a room in a tower is a romantic one."

"There was and Bertram thought the same as you," Sir Felix replied. "When he was younger he decided he wanted to sleep in there. It lasted three weeks before he tired of always being late to breakfast because he was furthest away. Now," they stopped outside a door. He unlocked it and pushed it open with a flourish, "I have taken it over!"

"Good heavens!" Mary looked around in astonishment. It was undisputedly a 'book room'. They were on shelves and then piled at least six foot high on the floor leaving narrow paths around them. "Felix! I have never seen anything like it. Do you know where everything is?"

"Each pile is carefully organised," he replied. "They are alphabetical according to the author, starting with 'a' nearest the door. The shelves are grouped by subject, however, and they tend to be the books I used the most but not as much as those that are in the library or my study. There is a number on the inside of the back cover of each one." He picked up a ledger. "This is a catalogue of all the books I own. It has the aforementioned number plus the title and author. It is slightly neurotic, I know, but I cannot help it."

"You have made me quite fearful of reading them," Mary said. "I am afraid I will mess your system up."

"Do not be," he reassured her. "Just put them back correctly otherwise you may send your poor husband insane. Next door are my antique books. They have mainly been passed down the generations but there are some I have acquired over the years. Some of them I was reluctant to remove from the library but I trust them nowhere near Bertram. He eats and drinks whilst he is reading and gets his sticky fingers all over, even at the age he is now. I need to give you this," he passed her a key. "I keep the doors locked at all times."

"So this means more than the wedding ring," she said smiling. "True commitment from Felix Calder is a key to his book rooms."

"I knew it was love when you returned a book I lent you unblemished," he said.

"I want to kiss you but I have visions of knocking over a pile of books," she told him. "I think it would be an immediate passion killer."

He smiled and pulled her out the door. They did kiss but not before he locked the door first.

"I will show you our bedrooms now," he said.

"Bedrooms?" she asked.

"Yes, propriety demands the existence of a mistress' chamber and a master's chamber in a house as fine as this." They walked along the corridor after leaving the tower. "My room," he said as they passed a door, "And your room," they went in the next room.

"Obviously 'propriety' is not expecting an heir," she said in disappointment. She wanted to spend the nights wrapped in his arms.

"Luckily my forebearers found a solution," he drew back a tapestry on the internal wall shared by the two rooms and there was a door. "We can maintain an outward appearance of respectability as needed and nobody will know what happens behind closed doors. Once we have retired for the night we simply nip through here."

"Then I shall be spending little time in my own bed," she said.

"We can take it in turns," he told her.

"No because your bed is bound to be the most comfortable," she said. "I am not a fool."

* * *

"Mary," Sir Felix started as they sat in the bed in his chamber. They were undressed and in their nightclothes. "I have to confess I am clueless as to what happens next." He placed his arm around her.

"You have never…?" she asked. She was equally unsure. She had found the 'instructions' she had received from other women to be highly embarrassing.

"You are only the second woman I have ever kissed," he replied. "Let alone the other. I promised myself that my wife would be the only woman I would sleep with."

"Then we are in the same boat," she smiled, partly out of uneasiness. "Do you think it comes naturally?"

"Surely," he decided. "Otherwise we would not procreate. Not everyone can have experience of these things at first. For all my learning it has not prepared me for this. I think I am a fool." It was a new feeling for him. Never had he been out of his depth before. This was nothing he could get out of a book. "All I know is that I love you."

"My mother just told me that my husband would know what to do," Mary said.

"Oh dear," he said, smiling. "We are done for. Bertram took it upon himself to educate me on the ways of the bedroom. I have never been so uncomfortable and I shall never look at him the same again." It had been a disturbing experience. He had not expected his sweet, little brother to be so…sensual. "Bertram and Kitty, by all accounts, are very active in the bedroom."

"All four sisters," Mary shared. "Even Lydia. She sent a letter about it."

"Really?" he said astonished. "What did you do with it?"

"I read it with disbelief then burnt it," she replied. "I have never known anything like it!" she laughed. "I am content to just look at you at the moment."

"I am curious," he admitted, blushing. "Your nightgown holds much promise. I cannot believe I am even saying this!"

"Can it be that hard?" Mary mused. "The presence of children in so many married couples means it cannot be that difficult to master. Our parents…"

"No! No! No!" Sir Felix shouted. "Do not go any further, please, the image it is creating may make my head explode. It is bad enough imagining my brother…" He frowned as Mary laughed. "Argh, Mary! You have done it now." He looked at her wide-eyed. "How can you not be traumatised? Your mother," he said, mischievously.

"Felix!" she protested. "Mrs Middleton," she tried to get her own back. "Oh! Mr and Mrs Collins have a son," she went quiet. "Oh! No!"

"You are going through every married couple we know, though it pains you to do so," he said knowingly. "I have stopped at the Bentleys. Any more and I think we will be having a celibate few months."

"It is horrendous!" Mary exclaimed. "The worst thing is I have no personal experience so my mind is providing the details from what I have been told. No, change the topic, Felix, please talk of something else!"

"Cuddle me instead," he said. "I can cuddle, at least." She snuggled up to him.

"You are very bony," she complained.

"I cannot help the way I am made," he said. "I am tall and skinny. What did you expect?"

"Your clothes hide it well," she said.

"I have a clever tailor," he said and kissed her. Then again and again, "Mary, I…"

"Go on," she said. "If it hurts I will stop you but please go on."

* * *


	22. Chapter TwentyOne

**Title:** Two Brothers  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Sir Felix and Bertram belong to me.  
**Summary:** The visit of two brothers to Pemberley has the potential for romance.

A/N: The next chapter after this will be the epilogue. I had intended to carry on through to the birth of Felix and Mary's first child but it seemed more 'storylike' to finish with them starting their married life. However, never fear, I am writing about their married life still. It will just be a separate story (or more of a collection of stories) rather than a continuation of this story. It will be called _Miscellanea_ and will fill in the few years between the end of this story and my next full length one. _Miscellanea_ will a selection of oneshots and short stories covering such things as the birth of their (including Bertram and Kitty) first children, the travels Felix and Mary are to undertake and just other little glimpses into their married lives, which will end in 1807 (so they will cover about three years). Then I hope to start another story, which will be called either _The Business of Courtship _or _The Matter of Courtship_. This takes place in 1807 and deals with the courting of Miss Georgiana Darcy.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

"Felix? Are you awake?" Mary asked. They were currently curled up in bed together where Mary had spent the night in his arms.

"Mmm," Sir Felix sighed contently. He was still mostly asleep. "Mary."

"Felix?" she tried to move. "This is actually a plea for help. You are lying on my arm. I cannot feel it."

He opened his eyes, "Sorry," he moved so she could free it. She sat up and looked at him.

"We are not really made for romance, are we," she said, smiling. "We awake on the morning after our wedding night and the first thing I say is to tell you to get off my arm. That is not the language of love."

"Would you prefer poetry? A sonnet perhaps," he said. "Exaltations of your great beauty." He smiled as he put his hand up to her cheek.

"Oh, hush, you," she said. "You know what I mean. Should you not be whispering sweet nothings as I lay in your arms?"

"Is that what you want?" he asked. All that seemed rather mawkish to him but if it was what she really wanted he would comply.

She shook her head. It did not appeal to her in the slightest. "A cuddle would be sufficient, however."

He did not stir from his position under the blankets and just looked smugly at her. "I am not moving. I am very cosy at present." Mary took the covers of him and smiled. He frowned at her, "Winter! Bare chest, very cold," he protested as he tried to pull them back around him.

"You should wear a nightshirt then," she said refusing to let go.

"Mary! I do not need a nightshirt now as I have wife to cuddle. Hug me then like you wanted!" he said. "No! Cold hands!" he yelped as she placed her hands on his chest.

"You wanted me to hug you," she replied. "You had a nightshirt last night. Where did it go?"

He looked over to where it lay on the floor. "Throes of passion?" he mused as an explanation.

"Throes?" she questioned. "Was it so horrific?"

"Perhaps the wrong word," he replied, "However, only you can answer that. You threw it there, I seem to remember."

"That is an amusing thought, is it not?" she said with a smile. "Mary Bennet tearing somebody's clothes off in desire. Do you think people would believe us if we ever told them?"

"You are speaking to the man who was known as 'Monk' at both Eton and Cambridge," Sir Felix replied. "I am sure there are old acquaintances who are still in a state of shock at my marriage."

"Was that nickname out of spite?" she asked, surprising him. She looked very concerned.

"I am sure it was," he replied. "But it did not bother me. I am quite assured of my manliness without acting in a rampant manner with 'female connections'. There are some skewed notions of love and sex floating around. If God wished us to act like rabbits he would never have invented marriage. I was a very proud 'Monk'."

"That is what I love about you. You are rarely concerned over matters or what people think," she said. "Why?"

"Why not?" he replied. "I do not want to be constantly seeking approval. There are only two people whose opinions are important to me and that is Bertram and you. Possibly Middleton as well. Anyone else can go hang, for all I care. Now, come here so I can kiss you."

She did as she was told then laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. "Felix? How did you…? Was last night…? Did I disappoint you?" she asked, hesitantly, glad she could not see his face. It was a question she was uncomfortable with and she was afraid of the answer.

"Being my first time as well I should also be asking that. I have nothing to compare it to after all," he said. "However, I found it enjoyable and have no complaints. How do you feel?"

"A little sore but it is a pleasant tenderness," she replied. "I am certainly not averse to doing it again. Do you still believe there are only mental pleasures like you have told me before?" She had experienced new feelings and they were not dirty as she had once expected them to be.

He laughed. "I have to admit that there are some earthly pleasures now. I am glad we are alone at Grantholme for most of the time."

"With the amount of screaming you did, so am I," she told him.

"I did not scream!" he exclaimed, indignantly.

"Yes, you did," she said as she sat up so she could face him. "I am sure if anyone passed the room all they would have heard is 'Mary! Mary! Mary!'"

"You are lying," he protested. She shook her head with a smile. "Then we are lucky the servants' quarters are so far away." He blushed to the amusement of Mary.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Should I be elsewhere?" Mary asked. They were in his chamber but she was not sure whether the servants were supposed to know that.

"There is breakfast for Lady Calder and yourself outside," Middleton's voice came through the door. "I will not disturb you."

"The servants are daft if they think we are to spend the nights apart," Sir Felix told her. "Middleton expects it that is why he knocked and your maid will have her instructions as well."

"Am I to have a maid?" Mary questioned. There had been maids at Longbourn but she had never had her own personal one.

"Yes," he smiled. "You will become used to, and enjoy having, somebody at your beck and call. I would be at a loss without Middleton. Mrs Middleton with aid you in your choice."

"I am glad," Mary replied. "I would be clueless if I made the choice myself. I will be grateful for all her help."

"Mrs Middleton has been anticipating a mistress of Grantholme for years now," he told her. "Shall I get the breakfast?"

"Yes please."

He got out of bed. "It is cold!" he exclaimed and picked his nightshirt up. He put it on followed by his dressing gown and opened the door to pick up a tray of breakfast. He then went back to the bed.

"It will be very tempting to make a habit of this," Mary commented. It was a wonderful feeling to be lazing around with her husband. "Eat up, Felix."

"Less than a day married and the fussing starts," he said with a smile.

"It is selfishness on my part after spending an uncomfortable night with your ribs and other bony parts sticking into me," she told him. "I am feeding you up. I imagine this is what it is like snuggling a skeleton."

"Cheeky," he said in mock-indignation. "Marriage has changed your character. Anyway, you will not be successful. Mrs Middleton has spent years doing the same thing to no avail."

"Sorry, I will not tease you any more," she said. "I still like looking at you, anyway. You do look young when you are asleep and very contented."

"That is because I have you to share a bed with," he replied. "I do not want this day to end. We shall have to act the respectable married couple soon. All proper and no touching in public. I never thought it would be this difficult."

"I know," she agreed. "I do not have the need to make love all the time as Kitty thinks is normal but I would like to spend the days in your arms."

"Put the breakfast things on the floor," he commanded. She did as she was told. He held his arms out and she went into them. He held her close. "I have never been this fond of hugging."

* * *

"You have visitors, Sir Felix," Middleton came into tell him as Mary and him were sat reading in the sitting room. "Mr and Mrs Flint."

"Flint?" Sir Felix looked confused. He did not recognise the name and was not expecting visitors anyway. Friends and family were discouraged from arriving unannounced.

"Helena," Mary provided without looking up from her book.

"Of course," Sir Felix remembered. "We must receive them then." They stood with identical sighs of frustration and followed Middleton out of the room.

"There goes our hope for a peaceful few days," Sir Felix muttered.

"I know but we have had five days of serenity since the wedding," Mary said. "At least we know she is safe now."

"True," Sir Felix agreed. He had been quietly worried about his cousin. He had never met this Flint so was not reassured that she was not in any danger.

"Cousin Felix!" Helena exclaimed as she saw them enter the parlour into which they had been shown when they first arrived.

Sir Felix bowed. "Mrs Flint."

"Oh, I am not yet used to that!" she cried then hugged him giving him no chance to protest. "Lady Calder," she curtsied at Mary. "This is my husband, Edward."

The man she pulled towards them looked harmless enough. Sir Felix was surprised at how young he was. He could not be any older than Bertram. He was of middling height, quite fair and had at least the appearance of good nature and intelligence. He was certainly humble as he bowed first at Sir Felix and then at Mary.

"Sir Felix," he said. "Thank you for seeing us."

"I could hardly turn you away," Sir Felix replied, offhandedly. "Helena," he turned to his cousin with a severe look on his face as he waited for explanation.

She looked embarrassed. "You think me very silly."

"You eloped, Helena," he reminded her. "I think this goes beyond 'silly'."

"I had no choice," she protested. "Mamma would not consent."

"So you ran away," he said, levelly.

"We had to be together!" she cried. "It was the only way."

"Truly, we did not mean any harm," Mr Flint put in.

Sir Felix silenced him by raising a hand. "I am speaking with my cousin."

Helena took hold of the raised hand and grasped it. "I love him, cousin. Really, I do." For once she was very earnest. "Mamma was threatening to make me marry somebody else. I could not let that happen. We really did not mean to cause any harm."

"But you did, Helena," Sir Felix said, removing his hand. "And you must have realised what the consequences of your actions would be. Your family has been very worried. It will months, if not years, before you will be able to properly show your face in society after the scandal of an elopement. What of your family, Mr Flint?" he demanded suddenly.

"T-they do not even know I was engaged, let alone eloped and married," he admitted, nervously. "They live in Wales, see."

Sir Felix muttered something incomprehensible so Mary took over, "You do intend to tell them," she asked.

"Yes, Lady Calder," he replied, glad he was now speaking to her and not the rather intimidating Sir Felix. "Once we return to London I will write them."

"Is the marriage actually legal?" Sir Felix demanded.

"Yes, I made sure," he replied. "I am training to be a lawyer, remember."

"Excuse me?" Sir Felix sounded irritated. There was impudence in that statement that he disliked.

"I did not mean…I am sorry…" he babbled in alarm. "I meant no offence. I just wished to…"

"Enough," Sir Felix said with an impatient sigh. "Do you intend to finish your training?"

"Yes," he nodded. "But I may have problems. I was working under Mr Bentley before."

"Who is most displeased with you at this moment," Sir Felix said. "He holds your future in his hands. I wish you luck. You shall have to hope his affection for his daughter outweighs his disapproval."

"Yes, Sir Felix," Mr Flint bowed.

"Papa will not be too harsh," Helena said. She had been unusually subdued the whole time. "In spite of everything he does like Edward."

"I hope for your sake you are right," Sir Felix said. "I think it better if you stay the night. You will be tired after your journey. I will send an express to my uncle and aunt informing them that you are here." He rang the bell to summon a servant.

"Thank you, Cousin Felix," Helena said, meekly.

A servant came in. "Show Mr and Mrs Flint to a guestroom," Sir Felix said.

* * *

"Come here," Sir Felix said to Mary. He was sat at the desk in his study with large book in front of him.

She went over to him. "Your family Bible," she said smiling.

"Yes, it is need of an addition," he said smiling. He opened the cover. "My family," he said as he turned to the most recent page.

She looked over his shoulder and read:

Seventh Baronet Calder of Grantholme  
Wilfrid – April 1748 – June 1792  
Adelina – May 1752 – November 1787 (née Hutton m.1773)  
Felix Wilfrid – March 1776  
Bertram Sidney – January 1779 (m. Catherine Bennet, July 1803)  
(William) Hutton – September 1780 – October 1780

"You had another brother," she said as she read the last name. She did not know that.

"Yes," Sir Felix said. "I do not remember him. I was only four when he died. I remember a baby but that was probably Bertram. Any memories of baby brothers have merged. He lived three weeks, I believe."

"Hutton?" she asked, "Or William?"

"Hutton is what he would have been called day-to-day but my father did not like the idea of having a surname as a first name so William was given. I believe that was the reason," Sir Felix told her. "Hutton, as you can see, was my mother's maiden name. William was her father."

"Hutton Calder," Mary said. "Felix, Bertram and Hutton."

"Indeed," Sir Felix smiled. "There was another stillborn male, a year older than myself. He was not named. I only know of his existence because Middleton told me not long after my father died. Four boys altogether, had we all survived. Perhaps partly why my mother was so desperate for a daughter."

"I am one of five daughters," Mary mused aloud. "Do you think we manage an equal number of each?"

"I am not just sure," he said. "As long as it is not five of one and four of the other. I am not opposed to having children but nine will be far too many."

"I can assure you I do not intend to be with child that many times," Mary told him, decisively.

"How will we prevent it?" Sir Felix said. "If it is in God's hands."

"We will pray _very_ hard," she said and smiled. "Imagine Grantholme full of children." She then looked at the book in front of her. "And it will all be noted down in here." It was a strange feeling knowing that it would be recorded for posterity. She was now Lady Mary Calder, wife of the eighth Calder baronet and hopefully mother of the ninth.

Sir Felix smiled, "Now it is our turn." He carefully wrote underneath the entry:

Eighth Baronet Calder of Grantholme  
Felix – March 1776 –  
Mary – July 1782 – (née Bennet, m.December 1803)

"Why did you wait until you married to write your name?" she asked, curiously.

"I simply never got round to it," he replied. "After my father died it was hard to even write the date of death let alone state that I had 'replaced' him as the next baronet. It was like being called 'Sir Felix' at the beginning; just a reminder that he had died. The next few times I wrote in it, after my grandmother's death and Bertram's marriage, it just did not cross my mind."

"I like seeing our names written together," Mary said. "Felix and Mary. Do not shut it," she said as he started to close it. "What of your grandparents?" She turned a page to see.

Sixth Baronet Calder of Grantholme  
Sidney – October 1717 – October 1757  
Anne – February 1726 – June 1797 (née Bertram)  
Felix Sidney – August 1745 – March 1748  
Elizabeth – January 1747 – February 1756  
Wilfrid Bertram – April 1748 – June 1792  
Charles – July 1750 – March 1752  
Victor – April 1751 – August 1768  
Aurelia – June 1754 – October 1773 (m. Isaac Kingston, March 1772)

"You have many aunts and uncles. You cannot visit them oft…oh," she realised that they all had dates of death entered in. "Your poor grandmother saw her husband and all six children die. I cannot begin to imagine how she felt."

"She was an incredible woman," Sir Felix said.

"One of your aunts did marry," Mary noticed. "Where is he? Mr Isaac Kingston."

"I do not know at present," he replied. "Aurelia died in childbirth before I was born. Uncle Kingston took it badly. He travels around the world, 'to forget' apparently. I have met him maybe twice. I presume he is still living. I have not heard otherwise. Then, apart from Aurelia and my father, Victor was the only one to survive childhood but he was robbed when he was returning to Grantholme once. He died from his injuries. He was very like Bertram in character, I am told."

"A lot of sadness," Mary said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

He kissed her, "Then we are more than due some joy," he said, "And I am very happy with you."

"What of the rest of the family?" Mary asked. "Your history is full of stories."

Sir Felix groaned, "Mary! There are so many generations. I am the eighth baronet as it is and Grantholme has been in the family since 1472. It will only bore you. They all died ordinary deaths apart from the fourth baronet, Sir John, who was killed in a duel in 1698 and the first baronet, Sir Henry, who was poisoned by one of his own servants in 1619. Now, we put the Bible away and cuddle."

"So demanding." She let him lead her away from the desk. He sat in a chair and pulled her onto his knee. "Felix! I shall sit next to you but I feel silly on your lap." She tried to get up with little success as he grinned at her. "This knee sitting stops once I reach two-and-twenty."

"I still have seven months then," he replied as he cuddled her.

* * *

"Felix?" Mary sat up in bed. She had awoken to find her husband absent from his usual place next to her. She found him sat reading in the chair in front of the fire.

He looked up and smiled. "You looked peaceful so I did not want to disturb you." He got up and went over to kiss her. "Merry Christmas."

"Of course," she remembered. "Our first one."

"We have about an hour before we are due at church," he told her. "Shall we do presents?" She nodded so he reached into the bedside cabinet to get them. "Open yours first." She did. It was a simple gold cross. "I know you are not one for jewellery but I noticed the chain had broken on the one necklace you do own."

"It is perfect," she said. "You have good taste."

"No, just taste suited to you," he told her.

"Now you," she said.

He opened his to reveal a painting set. He looked at with confusion.

"I remember you saying you had always wanted to paint," she explained. "Now you can."

"I think you know me so well," he said with a smile. "It is something I have always meant to buy. I think a cuddle is in order."

She hugged him. "I believe you are becoming quite addicted to these."

"Yes but do not tell Bertram. He will only take advantage and I would much rather cuddle you," Sir Felix said. "Come on, we had better get ready."

They helped each other get dressed and Mary completed her outfit with her new necklace. He looked at her with satisfaction.

"I am glad you favour plain and simple dresses," he said. "They suit you very well."

He took her hand and they went out of the room then downstairs.

"Sir Felix," Mrs Middleton saw them and curtsied. "Lady Calder. We are eating after church."

"Thank you, Mrs Middleton," Sir Felix said and he and Mary went into the drawing room.

"Shall I play?" Mary said. She had soon gotten over her reluctance to play the pianoforte in his presence especially as he always looked to genuinely enjoy it. He admitted he had always been half deaf in one ear and completely tone-deaf in both but it did not bother her. It just meant that her slightly tuneless playing probably sounded like perfection to him as he could not hear the wrong notes. He took pleasure in it and that was all that mattered.

"Yes, if you would," he sat by the fire as she took her place at the pianoforte. She watched as he settled down with a smile whilst she played a few carols.

"I do like listening to you," he said after several songs.

She stood and went over to him. "Definitely hard of hearing then," she said.

"I think you sound wonderful," he told her.

"I am deficient in many ways," she insisted. "Ask Mrs Middleton," she as the housekeeper came in.

"I am afraid I know little of music, Lady Calder," Mrs Middleton said, "But I liked hearing it then. 'God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen' had always been a favourite. Mr Middleton enjoys singing that one. I believe you played it well earlier."

"See, Mary," Sir Felix said smugly.

"We are to leave for the church now," Mrs Middleton told them. "Time to get ready." She then sighed, "We must fix you up with a lady's maid soon, Lady Calder."

"Yes, Mrs Middleton," Mary said then after she had walked away she asked, "Was that her way of saying I look untidy?"

"No, that is a completely unsubtle hint that she wants you to stop hesitating and employ one," he replied, smiling. "She is eager to help you with the interviewing. I would give in, it really is easier."

"Once the New Year is here I will then," Mary said. "I will tell her to start looking for suitable girl."

* * *

"Mrs Middleton," Mary greeted the housekeeper as she came into the study. "We are to use Sir Felix's study. Are the girls here?"

Mrs Middleton curtsied, "Yes, they are waiting in the kitchen, Lady Calder. I have selected girls younger than you are. However, if you wish an older lady that can be arranged."

"Younger is fine," Mary replied.

"I always think a man is better with an older servant but a younger maid is required for a lady," Mrs Middleton said. "You only need the guidance of one older woman here."

"Would that be you, Mrs Middleton?" Mary asked, lightly.

"Yes, naturally," Mrs Middleton replied without embarrassment. She saw no need for modesty. "I have chosen English girls. I was most surprised to see Mrs Calder had that French maid."

"You did not approve then, Mrs Middleton?" Mary asked, trying to hide a smile.

"She was a nice enough girl," she replied. "But I do not think the French make good servants. They are a very fickle race, I have found. They had a revolution! You would not see that happening here."

"Have you chosen local girls then?" Mary asked.

"Yes because then I know their background," the housekeeper replied. "One of the Harrison girls tried to apply. I sent her away. She always has a man on her arm and it is a different one each time. It will only lead to scandal and I will not have that in Grantholme Hall. I have heard that her mother was the same and the paternity of some of the children is questionable."

"Mrs Middleton, please," Mary warned. She did not like gossip and would not tolerate it from her staff, even Mrs Middleton. "Shall we see the girls?"

"Jim," Mrs Middleton turned to the servant who had been hovering by the door, "Bring the first girl."

He went and reappeared with a young girl.

"Esther Moore," Mrs Middleton said. "She is seventeen and her father is a farmhand."

"Have you been schooled?" Mary asked. She had already decided she wanted a girl with some education.

"A little, ma'am," Esther replied. "At Sunday school."

"Her parents are Methodists," Mrs Middleton said to Mary. "Have you had experience?"

"Some but not as a lady's maid," the girl replied. "I have worked as a kitchen maid at Clay Farm since I was fourteen."

"Do you have followers?" Mrs Middleton asked.

"I am not allowed until I am twenty," she replied.

"Mmm," Mrs Middleton said. "You can go now."

"I liked her," Mary said after she had gone.

"Slovenly," Mrs Middleton pronounced. "The dress you can excuse, she is poor, but her hair was out of place and she had a hole in her sock. If she cannot look neat for an interview than she cannot be trusted with your appearance."

Mary smiled, "Send in the next girl, Jim," she said.

"Dinah Holmes," Mrs Middleton said when she came in. "She is nineteen and her father is the butcher."

"Are you schooled," Mary asked again.

"No, I can see no point," Dinah replied.

Mary looked at Mrs Middleton. It was an immediate bad point for her at least.

"Have you any experience?" Mrs Middleton asked.

"No, my Pa decided I needed a job," the girl replied with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Why have you come today?" Mrs Middleton asked. She was regretting this choice. The girl's mother had highly recommended her but she now reckoned it was all exaggeration.

"I know about ribbons and things," she looked at Mary and how she was dressed. "I like making my sister look pretty.

"Thank you," Mary said with a smile. She was not going to work in her household. "You can go now."

"Most certainly not," Mrs Middleton said as soon as she had gone.

"I agree," Mary nodded. "I believe she was wearing rouge as well."

"The next girl," Mrs Middleton said but then realised Jim had already brought her. "Hannah Green. She is eighteen and her father farms."

"Have you any education?" Mary asked.

"Not formally but I can read and write," Hannah replied. "My uncle taught me and I practice daily. I also know some arithmetic."

Mary looked interested. "To what level?"

"I am told I have a pretty hand and a flowing style. I am able to read books easily," the girl replied.

"Have you any experience?" Mrs Middleton asked.

"At sixteen I became the personal maid of Miss Frost at Gilford House but had to return home to help my father after a year," she replied. "I can be spared again. I have references from Mr Frost." She passed a letter to Mary who opened it and read it. She then passed it to Mrs Middleton.

"That appears to be in order," Mary said. "Are you likely to be needed at your home again?"

Hannah shook her head. "No. My mother is well again and I now have two sisters old enough to help."

"Good," Mary nodded. "You can go." Hannah curtsied and left. "I approve."

"And I have no complaints. There is one more girl to see," Mrs Middleton said. "Meg Davison," she said as she was brought in. "Seventeen and her father is a weaver."

"Are you schooled?" Mary asked.

The girl shook her head but seemed too nervous to answer.

"Have you any experience?" Mrs Middleton asked.

"Pantry maid," she said, hardly audible. "And I help at home."

"You can go now," Mrs Middleton and the girl gratefully went.

"Mrs Middleton, I had not finished," Mary said in annoyance.

"I am sorry but it was the wrong girl," Mrs Middleton apologised. "That was Mercy Davison and she is only fourteen. It is a deliberate and common deception on the part of Mrs Davison. I was afraid it would be so but the real Meg Davison would be a blessing as a maid so I was willing to chance it."

"Then I like Hannah Green," Mary said.

"I share that opinion," Mrs Middleton said. "I thought it would be so. She is polite and has intelligence. A very suitable choice for you."

"Then Hannah Green it is," Mary said. "I trust you to make the necessary arrangements."

* * *

"Mary," Sir Felix looked up in surprise as his wife came into his study laden with writing materials.

"We have been married for a month now and twice a week I seem to lose you to your ledgers," she said. "So I am joining you."

"You are quite at liberty to do so," he replied with a smile. He then turned his attention back to his work.

Mary sat down at the other end of the desk. She intended to write letters to her sisters and parents. They had been eager to find out how she was, Mrs Bennet especially. The idea of having a titled son was still a novelty and she had been badgering Mary for details of their lives as if it was so vastly different. It included such questions as how many times she had been called 'Lady Calder' and even whether they ate another way. Still, it was better than other letters she received. Last week Lydia had sent her first 'money letter' complete with such effusions of affection that had never been shown towards Mary before. Lydia had never had praised her so when she had been plain Mary Bennet but now she was 'my dear sister, Lady Calder'. Mary had sent a letter back with a simple 'no' and left it at that. After writing to Jane and Lizzy she put her pen down and looked at her husband. He was presently frowning in concentration as he scribbled something.

"Mary, stop staring," he said. "It is very distracting."

"I am curious as to what engrosses you," she told him.

"Come here then," he said and she went to his side. He reached to put an arm around her waist. "These are the accounts, at least some of them. This ledger relates to the estate of Grantholme rather than the house. I am presently looking at the rents, which need to be caught up on from Christmas when they were last due. I am late on payment from five tenants, which is a remarkably low number. I think most are still feeling benevolent towards me because of our marriage."

"Am I allowed to help?" she asked.

"If you wish," he said to her surprise.

"Really? Does my status as a woman not scare you," she said.

"No because you are not an idiot," he replied. "I would love it if you learnt the necessities for estate management. If something happens to me…"

"Please, Felix, you do have an unhealthy obsession with your demise," she protested.

"Or if I become as ill as I was a few years ago you will need to take my place," he said.

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

"Yes. A woman is more than capable of doing what is required," he said. "My grandmother ran Grantholme for years, even when it should have been my father's responsibility. It is partly down to her that the estate is so prosperous. My father was not very skilled at managing money. He enjoyed spending it too much. I know that after some instruction you could run it as well as she did."

"You would really leave various matters to my care?" she questioned in disbelief. She knew how much he liked to be in control of business.

"Yes. As much or as little as you wish," he told her. "You are mistress of Grantholme, Mary, and do you think I would let you even near a ledger if I did not trust you?"

"That is true," she agreed with a smile. "I want to learn. I have secretly hoped you would let me be involved."

"You should have said something sooner," he said. "Now, I cannot show you today because I need to finish the rents but tomorrow I will go through with you everything related to managing Grantholme. How does that sound?"

"Most suitable," she said then kissed the top of his head which was the closest thing to her. This was not as she expected her married life to be when she had thought about it when younger but it had exceeded her expectations. She could not see herself married to anyone but Sir Felix Calder. It was the beginning of a new life where she was no longer simply the plain Bennet sister but Mary Calder, the mistress of Grantholme.

* * *


	23. Epilogue

**Title:** Two Brothers  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Sir Felix and Bertram belong to me.  
**Summary:** The visit of two brothers to Pemberley has the potential for romance.

A/N: So this is the end of this one. Many thanks to all readers and reviewers (it was a yay! moment when I got to 100). The next story will be up in the next few weeks. Not sure when because I'm without my laptop for the next week. It will be called _Miscellanea_.

* * *

Epilogue

"Mr Darcy, Mrs Darcy," Sir Felix greeted them as they alighted from their carriages. "I trust you had a pleasant journey."

"Yes," Mr Darcy replied. "There was very little snow on the road."

Elizabeth looked around. Mary was conspicuous by her absence. She had expected to find her by her husband's side although the more she thought about it she decided that they were unlikely to be glued together in the same manner Bertram and Kitty had been. After all, she was not inseparable from Mr Darcy. "You appear to be missing a wife."

Sir Felix gave a small smile, however, it was more than was usual when he was in company. "I am afraid your guess is as good as mine."

"You have lost your wife, sir, after only six weeks of marriage?" Elizabeth teased.

"I have a general idea of her whereabouts," he replied. There had business to settle that morning but, whilst she had enthusiastically welcomed most other areas of estate management, there were some dealings that even Mary found utterly boring so she had escaped. He had last seen her disappearing off in the direction of the tower. "Do come in. Hodgkin," he turned to the butler who was hovering nearby. "Take Mr and Mrs Darcy to the parlour. I will get Lady Calder."

He went up to the book room and, as expected, found the door unlocked. He went in and looked around. He saw a pair of feminine feet poking out from behind one of the shorter piles of books. "We do have chairs, you know," he said leaning over the top of it. Mary was sat on the floor reading a book.

"Guten Tag!" she said. "Wie geht es dir?"

"Very well, thank you," he answered with a smile. "Have you been at the dictionaries again?"

"Ja!" she stood up to kiss him, both putting out a hand to steady the pile of books.

"We have visitors," he told her.

"Mr and Mrs Darcy are here early then?" she asked.

"Yes, the roads are clear," Sir Felix replied. "However, I cannot justify myself in complaining that our peace is shattered. I do genuinely like Mr and Mrs Darcy," he smiled.

"Our first visitors," Mary said. "Proper, invited visitors," she then corrected herself, remembering the visit of Mr and Mrs Flint.

"Come on, do not keep them waiting," Sir Felix said. "It is bad manners."

"As if you care about being bad mannered," she said as they walked out the room. She shut and locked the door.

"Ah but I like the Darcys," he replied. "And I cannot be rude to Darcy. He often beats even I when it comes to being aloof. We share a common bond."

"Two fine, upstanding figures of men," Mary said. "You both get along well because neither says a word which, therefore, lessens the chance of offence."

"You are not so talkative yourself," he reminded her. "I sure Mrs Darcy will only be welcomed warmly because she is your sister."

"We have catching up to do," Mary said. "This is the longest I have ever been away from my family."

"You mean you intend to gossip," Sir Felix said. She lightly hit him. "Ow!"

"I never gossip," she protested. They walked into the parlour. "Mr Darcy, Mrs Darcy," she curtsied.

"Lady Calder," Darcy bowed.

Elizabeth smiled. She had never seen Mary look so well. Marriage obviously suited her. It was not some miraculous transformation, like a caterpillar becoming a beautiful butterfly, as Mary would always be plain but she had a smile for once and looked healthier. She was more contented than Elizabeth had ever seen her. "Lady Calder," she curtsied.

"Darcy, I think we should leave the ladies alone," Sir Felix said. "Would you care to join me in my study?" Darcy nodded.

Once they had left Elizabeth turned to Mary, "Well?"

Mary smiled and sat next to her, "I am very happy, Lizzy, more than I thought possible. It is not blissful, though."

"Mary?" Elizabeth asked with concern.

"You have misinterpreted me," Mary said. "What I mean is we have not achieved perfect happiness, for that would be impossible. We do not spend the days in each other's arms, which is just impractical, and I have learnt that Sir Felix needs his time alone," she then frowned. "I need to rephrase that in case I give a wrong impression. I know recognise his changing moods and can tell when he craves isolation. He can be snappish at these times so I find something else to do."

"Snappish, Mary?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Yes. It his nature and I knew that before I married him," Mary replied with ease. She did not view his tendency to be irritable as anything negative in their marriage. "He lives terror of being sharp with me but I understand that it is simply his temperament. The very few times he has been he was immediately apologetic even though I told him I was unconcerned. He usually seeks me out when he is calmer for a cuddle."

Elizabeth laughed, "I cannot believe he is the cuddling sort."

"He is, surprisingly. I am shocked at the both of us for I have found it to be immensely enjoyable," Mary said with a smile. "I told him nobody would believe us but it is the truth." She shrugged, "You would hardly recognise the Sir Felix I know in private and I am glad."

"Are you finding sufficient to occupy you?" Elizabeth asked. "Grantholme is rather isolated."

"It is not really but nevertheless I am rarely at a loss," Mary replied. "I have a huge room of books to explore. I believe it will take my whole marriage to look through them. I fully expect to be seventy and still not finished. Then there is the village of Grantholme. I am sure you know, being mistress of Pemberley, the important position of the manor and its inhabitants. Since Kitty is respectably married and I no longer need to worry about her virtue I have turned my attention elsewhere."

Elizabeth smiled. There were aspects of Mary that will never be changed, not even by marriage. Now she simply had an outlet for her crusade in the name of propriety.

"I hope to use my position as Lady Calder for good," Mary continued. "There is too much laxity in Grantholme and I wish to make changes. Felix agrees but says it is better left to I. We have decided that a woman's touch is more likely to be accepted. Some of the girls I see around will benefit from increased morals. The local clergyman is not married so I will take on the role his wife would undertake had be seen so. I have many things to keep me busy."

"So it seems," Elizabeth replied. "You will put me to shame. I confess I have been negligent in my duties as mistress of Pemberley if I am to be compared to you."

"No, it is just I have always prepared myself to be a parson's wife," Mary said. "I am not but now have a similar, if not better, position. As Lady Calder I will be an example to Grantholme. They look up to me as they look up to my husband. I will make use of that. I am very happy, Lizzy, very happy."

"You appear to be well satisfied with marriage, Sir Felix," Mr Darcy commented as they settled down in the study.

"Am I that easy to read," Sir Felix asked unable to hide a smile. "Yes, I confess, Darcy, marriage has far exceeded my expectations. It is quite possibly the best decision I have ever made."

"You seem calmer," Darcy said. "I am more assured of your sanity."

"I think Bertram is also," Sir Felix replied. "Others are simply shocked I am actually married."

"A 'Monk' no longer," Darcy said. He had, after all, been at Eton and briefly Cambridge with him (the gap in age between them meant Darcy was close to finishing his university days as Sir Felix was starting).

"Indeed," Sir Felix said. "I forgot you knew about that particular nickname."

"Our fathers will be looking upon this with approval," Darcy pointed out. "After all their attempts when alive to make us into close friends we end up related by marriage."

"Yes," Sir Felix said. "I did intend to maintain contact with you, if only for proper conversation when I had tired of Bertram, but it never manifested itself."

"I was not often at Pemberley anyway," Darcy said.

"Well, it will be easier now," Sir Felix said. "I presume my wife wishes to see her sister often. It seems she is closest to Mrs Darcy."

"Will you visit Longbourn?" Darcy asked.

"Yes, in the spring," Sir Felix replied. "I think it would be cruel not to let Mrs Bennet have her chance at flaunting us. She has been very patient so far."

"You seem to tolerate her better than I thought," Darcy said. He had fully expected Sir Felix to treat her as an irritation but he was gentler towards her than he had predicted.

"The woman is overwhelming, embarrassing, tactless and I often wonder how my Mary could have come from her body for they are nothing alike," Sir Felix started, "But she is harmless. I have come to realise her intentions are good though how she undertakes these is often at fault. I would rather have her elation than my Aunt Bentley's disapproval. When we go to Longbourn I will probably find the whole experience unbearable but at least one person will be happy."

"I wonder what she will do now," Darcy mused. "Her purpose in life is fulfilled. All her daughters are married."

"Show off the husbands by the sounds of it," Sir Felix said. "I hear she is even proud of Wickham."

"He is handsome and wears a uniform," Darcy said, disdainfully. "And Mrs Wickham is her favourite after Mrs Bingley. Has she written?"

"Mrs Wickham? Yes," Sir Felix replied. "Asking for money. I let Lady Calder deal with it. I doubt they will visit Grantholme. Lady Calder does not wish to see her. We have a perfect excuse in that she was Mrs Wickham's least favourite sister when she was simply Mary Bennet. I suppose in time we shall have to tolerate them but not yet. I have to confess I have no desire to see Wickham again even after all these years."

"That will be easily avoided," Mr Darcy said. "He has rejoined the army."

"As I said in May, I did not expect the Peace of Amiens to last," Sir Felix said. "I hope for our sake he is stationed far away but for Mrs Wickham's sake he remains unscathed."

"Marriage has changed you," Darcy remarked. "Consideration for a man you hate and a woman you barely know."

"It will not last, do not worry," Sir Felix said. "I will return to my usual self soon enough. Come on, you may not be newly married but I am and I need to return to my wife."

* * *

"Well, I am surprised to see you without your wife," Sir Felix said to his brother as they sat in his study. Mary was elsewhere. She knew her husband would want time with his brother alone and she had discovered something new in the library anyway. Bertram had come up to Grantholme because he had business with Mr Bingley in Manchester the next day. It was to be a quick visit.

"Please, do not remind me," Bertram replied with a frown. "I am suffering. I feel like I have a limb missing!"

"Oh the histrionics," Sir Felix said. "I am sure you will survive. Where is she?"

"Still in London," Bertram replied. "We decided it would be quicker if just I went on horseback because I only need to see Charles and it will only take a day or so. I wish we had reconsidered now. I am no use without her."

"You look well anyway," Sir Felix said. "For all your present misery."

"So do you," Bertram cheered up when he saw a chance to interrogate his brother about his marriage. "How are you finding being wed? What do you do? Is Mary happy? Has she explored your collection of books yet? Have the pleasures of the bedroom been discovered? When will you visit London? Or Longbourn? Do the people of Grantholme like Mary?"

"Do not pry, Bertram," Sir Felix replied. "I will keep it to myself, thank you, except to tell you Lady Calder has been well received."

"You are not fun," Bertram complained. "I thought we were supposed to share things as brothers. I always tell you."

"Regardless of whether I want to know," Sir Felix pointed out. "'Tis for Mary and my knowledge only."

"Then I will not tell you why I am seeing Charles tomorrow," Bertram said. "It will be a surprise and I think you will be pleased but I refuse to confide in you. There!"

Sir Felix remained impassive; "You do need your wife with you. You are even more of a child without her."

* * *

"Well, what do you think?" Bingley asked as they stood in the middle of a large, empty building.

"It is bigger than I imagined," Bertram replied as he looked around.

"Call it room for expansion," Bingley said. "There are smaller available but this is very good for its price. I do not think we can go wrong. From what I have observed in trade I believe cotton could be the correct industry to become involved it. The number of mills here in Manchester alone must surely prove that to you."

"I see that but I am still hesitant," Bertram told him. Although Sir Felix may not realise it his brother did take note of his advice and he had always told him to be prudent with his money. "If this goes wrong, Charles, we will be left with a huge, but useless, building. I want to be wary with my funds."

"Are you afraid that your brother will not agree?" Bingley asked.

"Not so much agree. I am five-and-twenty now so my inheritance is finally under my control," Bertram said. It had been his birthday the previous week. "But would I like his approval. I want to show I am perfectly able of making sensible decisions on my own. I do not want our venture to go wrong. I have Kitty to think of."

"It will not go wrong, Bertram, I am certain of it," Bingley assured him. "There has been disruptions due to the war but regardless of that the textile industry is making steady progress. I would not risk what I have on mere speculation. I too have a family to care for," he gently reminded him.

"I know," Bertram said. He looked around the empty building again. "What do we do with all this space then?" he smiled.

"I was thinking power looms," Bingley replied. "And handlooms, of course, but I do like these new machines. They fascinate me. Only a few to begin with but I think there is potential."

"I thought improvements were needed," Bertram said.

"Of course, it is ongoing but technology develops. These are considerations for the future," Bingley said. "Will you join me then, Bertram?"

"Yes," he nodded, "Yes, absolutely. You may become exasperated with my forever seeking your guidance. I will be a definite junior partner in that it shall be like dealing with a child."

"I thought we agreed that the whole point of this undertaking was for you to gain enough experience to eventually have your own business in the future," Bingley said. It was a new undertaking for him as well. The Bingley fortune had been made in trade rather than industry at this level. It was a novel experience and he would like to go into partnership with Bertram. "Anyway, I have no apprehension about your involvement. I am still flabbergasted at the speed in which you understood my dealings. 'A little look' you said and immediately solved the problem that had been puzzling me for days." He had also unknowingly prevented Bingley from making a mistake that might have led to financial loss.

"You think it was only Felix who received the brains in our family," Bertram said with a smug smile.

"No, I just think you are full of surprises," Bingley replied. "And that I do not think you will remain a junior partner very long."

"Then the firm of 'Bingley and Calder' will march purposely through this next century," Bertram decided. He surveyed the mill with satisfaction. "Here is where my empire will begin."

"_Your_ empire?" Bingley questioned with a smile. "The Bingleys have the advantage, I believe."

"An empire then," he grasped Bingley's hand and shook it, "Our empire." He then grinned. "Do you want to look at the offices again?"

"They really appeal to you," Bingley noticed.

"Of course," Bertram said. "I shall have a plate, I think, bearing my name. 'Mr Bertram Calder' it will say, no wait, 'Mr Bertram S. Calder'. That is better."

"And to think I am willing to go into business with you," Bingley said. "I must be mad."

"To the future, Charles!" Bertram said. "If I had a drink I would toast the future!"

FINIS


End file.
